Pokemon Lost Episodes
by Hakuzo NightFox
Summary: This is the first chapter of my adventures as a Pokemon trainer. This first chapter is the start of it all. About 16 years in the past when I was 10 years old my Pokemon training begins. I befriend a Pokemon before I am an official trainer.
1. Episode 1

This is the first chapter of a series I've written. Please leave feedback so I can make revisions later on.

* * *

><p>Legalities: This is a non-profit fanfic. All Pokemon characters are copyrighted to the prospective peoples. Since this is a rough draft, no asking to borrow content at this time.<p>

Ver 1.0

Note: Every Pokemon I use in this story (well the one the main character uses) will be based on the actual Pokemon I own in the game. Except for the color of the first pokemon I run into, I may have one of that color sometime in the future...

Title: The Lost Pokemon Episodes.

By: Hakuzo Nightfox

Episode 1: A Friendship Begins

* * *

><p>Narrator: Greetings Pokemon Enthusiasts. You may have heard the stories about a certian human with a special Pikachu, but all that happened fifteen years ago. Today you will learn about a new trainer that you where never told about. His adventures is about to begin.<p>

Let me take you to a place, not far from Pallet Town. A slice of the Viridian Forest unknown to most, to a small homestead about five miles away from Pallet Town. Today is the day of a young trainer's exam to see what starting Pokemon will be the most compatible for them.

Now, lets peek in on this fledgling.

*An Alarm Clock sounds off*

A hand fumbles around trying to shut of the annoying buzz of the Alarm Clock. After a few misses, the sound finally quiets.

"Hakuzo Nightfox! Time to wake up! You don't want to be late for your exam do you?" A female voice breaks the silence.

"I'm up... Sheesh!" Hakuzo, a young human of ten years old, stretches and prepares for the day. He cleans up and thus puts on cloths that consist of the following:

A dark ball cap; followed by a tee-shirt of a light pale blue and a black button up shirt, that hangs open. Next is a pair of light tan Khaki shorts. Lastly is plain white socks and a pair of black skater style shoes.

Hakuzo climbs down the stairs and is greeted with the smell of bacon and eggs. He sits down to a glass of milk as his mother sets down a plate full of delectable food.

"Wow, smells great mom!" Hakuzo declares.

"Good! Now eat up, your exam with professor Oak will be in a couple of hours and it will take a bit for you to make it into town." Hakuzo's mother, Gloria, simply states.

"I know... I just don't want to end up with bad luck and fail to get a great Pokemon..." Hakuzo say as he thinks about the up-coming exam.

After the short meal and the dishes where cleared out, Hakuzo kisses his mother good-bye and waves. "I just wish dad was here to see me off also..." Hakuzo sighs out.

"Sorry Hun, but you know Eric had to work early this morning. Just be sure to come straight home afterwords." Gloria replies.

Hakuzo gives a slight nod, "I will." With that, he grabs up his backpack that contains a few PokeDollars and a couple of mechanical pencils, along with a notebook of blank paper. All of this just for the written part of the exam.

Narrator: The morning sun gently lights the surrounding sparsely spaced trees. A cool spring winds rushes past Hakuzo as he prepares to enter the woods that lead to the town of Pallet. Upon entering the woods, Hakuzo is assaulted by a series of growls. Lets see what unfolds next.

Hakuzo follows the sounds deeper into the woods. "Hmm, sounds like a wild Pokemon battle. I gotta see this!"He quickly approaches the scene of the battle.

More growls can be heard along with a new sound. As the young trainer reaches the spot, the second sound can be identified as a whimpering. The source was a golden colored Vulpix. "That's unusual... Vulpixes are not usually found in this area, let alone a rare colored one." Hakuzo thinks to himself.

The Vulpix was being attacked by two Rattata "Odd that a fox Pokemon is getting beat up by a couple of rats... But I guess the guy needs my help!" Hakuzo grabs a branch, runs at the two purple, and strikes it down on the ground near them. One of the Rattata runs off in fear but the other one bites into the branch.

"C'mon, let go already!" Hakuzo shakes the branch but the small rat refuses to let go. The Vulpix shakily stands up on its paws and unleashes a large stream of fire at the Rattata and it runs off for its life. Afterwords the Vulpix collapses to the ground.

"Oh No!" Hakuzo runs over to the fox Pokemon and gently picks him up."I gotta get you to a Pokemon Center fast!" Hakuzo carefully looks over the Pokemon, noticing a lot of cuts and bruises.

Narrator: Our young trainer carefully wraps the Vulpix into his arms and runs towards Pallet town. By the time he reaches town, it's almost time for the exam.

Hakuzo stops outside the PokeCenter of Pallet Town, breathing hard and trying to catch his Vulpix appears to still be breathing but hasn't woke up yet. Hakuzo runs through the automated doors and up to the counter, to be greeted by a smiling Nurse Joy.

"Why hello Hakuzo! What brings you here today?" Nurse Joy asks.

"*Pant, Pant* Along the way here, I ran across a wild Pokemon fight and this guy was ganged up on by two Rattata..." Hakuzo hands the Vulpix over to Nurse Joy.

"Aww! The little guy is in bad condition... You did the right thing in bringing it here. The only odd thing is..." Nurse Joy hands the Vulpix to a Chancy wearing a nurse apron and it quickly takes it to an emergency room."... Why would a Vulpix be in this part of the woods?"

"I don't know... Will the Vulpix be alright?" Hakuzo asks Nurse Joy.

"We should know something in the next half hour." Nurse Joy sighs. "Any idea if it is a missing Pokemon?"

Hakuzo shrugs, "I haven't heard of anyone losing Pokemon around here.. Maybe it is a wild Pokemon..." Hakuzo eyes light up at the though of him befriending such a rare Pokemon.

"Hmm, I don't see any locally register Vulpixes, so it looks like it may be a wild one after all." Nurse Joy states with a smile.

Forty Minutes later Hakuzo is startled awake by the voice of Nurse Joy. "Wake up sleepy head! Vulpix is out of the emergency room."

"Huh... OH!" Hakuzo runs over to the counter.

"You should be glad you got here when you did. The good news is Vulpix is okay, but needs a lot of rest. By the way, what do you plan to do with him?" Nurse Joy asks as he hands over the small fox Pokemon.

"I hope I can keep him and become friends..." As Hakuzo takes the Vulpix, it appears to stir a bit and look up to the person that rescued him. It appears the small Pokemon forms a smile on its muzzle and lightly says its name. He then gives a slight rub against Hakuzo's arm and falls back to sleep.

"Aww! He likes you!" Nurse Joy smiles again.

"Heh, maybe after the exams I can officially keep him..." Hakuzo states as he glances at his watch."Shoot! I only have a few minutes till they start the exam." Hakuzo runs out the door while shouting back, "Thanks Nurse Joy!"

"You're welcome! anytime..." Is all she got out before the young trainer was already out the door. "Hmm, I think that Vulpix will be special..."

Narrator: Hakuzo runs off towards Professor Oak's laboratory. As he arrives, there is a small crowd gathered outside. There are some familiar faces and a few Hakuzo never seen before. One person in particular stands out to Hakuzo, Bayne DayFox, but more on that later.

Hakuzo rushes up to the group of nine other trainers. Luck has it that the professor hasn't started yet.

"Sorry I'm late, but this little guy was attacked and needed medical attention..." Hakuzo says with a down-cast glance.

Immediately everyone looks at the Pokemon Hakuzo is holding. Some of the group said "Wow!", while others gave snorts of jealousy. The last one to react was Bayne.

With a look of pure hatred, Bane makes this comment. "What the Heck! DorkFox comes here with a Pokemon already and it's a rare color on top of it?... " Bayne turns to Oak, "Is that even allowed?"

"Normally a pre-trainer is not allowed to handle outside or wild Pokemon..." Oak states.

Bayne cuts Oak off with this comment, "Hah! Your in trouble now!" All Hakuzo could do is look at the ground.

"But!... Under these circumstances I will make an exception." Oak walks up to Hakuzo to get a better look at the rare Vulpix. Oak peers intently at the yellow fox Pokemon. "Hmm, This Vulpix is very rare indeed! Hakuzo, I expect great things from you!" Oak walks back to the front of the group.

Bayne makes a face and mocks, "Hakuzo, I expect great things from you! Pfft! What makes DorkFox so special?" A couple of the other boys laugh at Bayne's antics.

"Now then, soon-to-be trainers." Oak addresses the group."Today you ten will be taking your written exams. Afterwords there will be a battle against me with a Pokemon you are assigned from your written exam. Lastly there will be a short lecture. Everyone please follow me to the testing room."

The small group is lead down a series of corridors, that closely resemble a equipment and other research devices line the walls. They soon arrive at a moderately large room.

A large projection screen sits in front of the room and a handful of school desks fill up the rest. Everyone sits down at random seats away from each other. Just about when Oak was going to pass out the exams, one of his aides came in "Sir, you have a phone call."

"Hmm, very well." Oak turns to the group. "You all behave yourselves and I will be right back!" Oak leaves the room. Everyone moves around and starts to talk with their neighbor. All except Hakuzo and Bayne. Bayne sits in the back of the room, folding a paper air plane. Hakuzo on the other hand sits a bit to the front with the Vulpix in his lap.

Hakuzo gently pets the fox while setting up his writing supplies. The paper airplane that Bayne made soars over Hakuzo's head. Hakuzo just shakes his head.

Oak walks to his office to take the phone call. He picks up the receiver and an image of Nurse Joy pops up. "Hello! Is there a problem Ms Joy?"

"No, but... I am calling you about a trainer that is about to take your exam." Nurse Joy states.

"Oh?" Oak asks.

"Yes... Hakuzo NightFox to be exact... Earlier he brought in a rare colored Vulpix, stating that he rescued it from two Rattata." Nurse Joy Explains.

"I see! Hakuzo did have it with him and I must say it was a rare treat for me to see. Let alone Hakuzo befriending the creature so fast... But... There are no native Vulpixes in this area." Oak Streams out.

"That's why I called. I have been searching through all registered Vulpixes but not a single one of them are listed as a rare color. Also the closest person to have a Vulpix or Ninetales, is Saffron City." Nurse Joy says as she continues to look through more files. "I also do not see any reports of a missing Vulpix either."

"Maybe it was abandoned by its parents. It's not unusual for that to happen. Rare colored Pokemon don't tend to live long in the wild... I'm glad Hakuzo could save the little fox in time. I fear it may have been chased after in the wild, and ended up here. So, I would not worry about it too much" Oak smiles. "Is there anything else you need me for?"

"No... That's all really. Keep me posted if you learn anything, Bye for now" Nurse Joy smiles back.

"Bye!" Oak hangs up the phone when the screen went blank. He picks up a Pokemon Friends magazine and heads back to the Exam room.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Episode 2

Legalities: This is a non-profit fanfic. All Pokemon characters are copyrighted to the prospective peoples. Since this is a rough draft, no asking to borrow content at this time.

Ver 1.0

Title: The Lost Pokemon Episodes.

By: Hakuzo Nightfox

Episode 2:Exams are just the Beginning

Narrator: Last Episode we met a young trainer that befriended a rare colored Vulpix, what will the exams hold in store for his fate?

Back in the exam room, everyone was still gossiping about random nonsense. When Professor Oak's steps where heard, everyone ran to their seats quickly, as if nothing was out of place.

"Now then! Everyone ready for the first steps to an adventurous lifestyle? "Oak asks as he enters the room. He proceeds to the desk upfront and pulls out the exam papers. "This exam will be in multiple parts. The first part of the exam will consist of a personality exam. This will determined what stater you will be pared with. The second part is general knowledge to see if you qualify to even be a trainer. Lastly you will be battling me with your assigned Pokemon. " Oak pauses a moment to catch his breath after his speech. "There is no time limit, but... we don't have all day to for this either." Professor Oak passes out a stapled pamphlet filled with knowledge that every trainer needs to know.

Once Oak passed out the packets, he says these words, "Remember to use your own paper and write clearly" Oak sits back down at the normal looking desk and starts reading the Pokemon Friends magazine. "Just put your names on the paper and bring them to my desk when you are finished."

Hakuzo looks over the questions, noticing all of them are multiple choice questions. Hakuzo thinks to himself, "Great! At least my answers maybe readable , since I have the worst handwriting ever." Hakuzo looks over the personality portion of the exam, answering questions like, 'If a fight breaks out, what would you do?' This and many others one would find on the internet quiz sites, by far the easiest part of the whole exam.

After a few minutes Hakuzo is satisfied with his answers, he moves on to the harder skill questions. He reads the questions in his mind, "Let's see, what are Pokemon caught in? That's easy!" Hakuzo chooses the third option, A pokeball. Hakuzo flies through this part of the exam in under a few minutes.

With all of the written answers on paper. Hakuzo gently sets vulpix down in the seat and the young trainer walks to oak's desk and turns in his paper. He was not the first one to get done, but was directly the middle paper in the stack.

After another five minutes, Bayne was the last one to turn in his exam. Professor Oak sets down his magazine and stands up to address the youngsters. "Good job everyone! While one of my Aides grade and sorts out the paperwork, We will have a lunch break."

Narrator:The group takes a half hour break at the lab's cafeteria. At this point, all of the youngsters get a chance to relax a bit, but most are still nervous about their results.

A small part of the groups sits around Bayne. "Yeah, I'm not too worried at all. This exam was just like similar personality quizzes on the net. You can always get the results you want based on what you choose!"

"Wow! So do you know what Pokemon you're getting?" one of the other boys asked.

"Of course! I will get a Charmander. I've chose him because he will be the strongest one out of the other two." Bayne smugly remarks.

Hakuzo just goes about choosing out some food to eat while trying to avoid listening to Bayne. Hakuzo things over ever possible thing that he could share with Vulpix. "Hmm, well he is a fox essentially. Foxes usually eat mice or sometimes chicken. They also eat berries if nothing else is available."

Hakuzo choose a chicken sandwich and a chocolate milk cart to start with. He walks on as the small fox Pokemon silently follows him like a shadow. Hakuzo continues on with mashed potatoes and he also grabs three or four berries. The berries appear to be Oran and Wiki, not only edible to humans but Pokemon also. He pays and finds a seat.

Hakuzo sits off to himself with the fox Pokemon following suit. Being a Pokemon research facility, the grounds have to provide food for both human and Pokemon alike. That being said, its is not unusual for Pokemon to be seen eating at the tables along side their trainers.

Before Hakuzo could even open up his milk carton , Vulpix was attempting to get a wiki berry from the tray. "Hey now! Its not nice just to reach into someone Else's plate!" Hakuzo says while he hands the golden Pokemon one of the Wiki berries. Hakuzo watches as the fox eats the fruit and seemingly enjoys it. Hakuzo decides to try the other Wiki berry, but its too dry for his liking. He gives the rest of it to his small friend. Hakuzo really like the Oran berry better because of the many different flavors it possesses.

The sharing of food continued like this until everyone was finished. Professor Oak gives a nod "Now then, if everyone is ready we will head back." The group follows single file, Bayne taking the last spot in line.

Narrator: Professor Oak takes the group back to the exam room. As predicted his aide came in with a tray full of ten pokedexes and ten arranged pokeballs. Also a bin of empty pokeballs sits by the tray. Oak then begins calling off names, stating what Pokemon they got and how well they did on the test. Oak finally comes to Hakuzo and Bayne.

"Next up is Hakuzo." Hakuzo walks up to get his pokedex and starter Pokemon. "Your personality matches up with Bulbasaur. It seems you have a strong connection to nature and this grass Pokemon will be your best Allie there. Lets see, you only missed one question on the generic knowledge part , Great job!" Hakuzo gives a slight nod. "Oh!, now that you have a pokedex you can officially catch Vulpix now."

Hakuzo throws one of the empty pokeballs at the fox Pokemon. It makes contact and the vulpix is covered in a red light. A few moments later the fox is pulled into the pokeball. a red light shows up on the button of the pokeball, then fades away.

Dexter, the nickname of the Pokedex, chimes out with a synthesized voice, "Register Nickname?"

"Huh? Nickname?" Hakuzo asks the professor with a questing glance.

"Yes, you can give pokemon you capture a nicknames so that it is easier to remember. But think hard, you can not change it from that point on. All you have to do is say Nickname, followed by the name you want. You can also say Append to wait on giving a nickname." Oak explains.

"Okay! Nickname, Miles." Hakuzo tells the small red electronic device.

"Nickname Registered. Nickname for Bulbasaur Pending..." The voice of Dexter states.

"Hmm, Nickname, Vinzith" Hakuzo intones once more to the computer.

"Nickname Registered. No Pending." Dexter tells.

After all this was done, one of the Pokeballs attached to his belt opens by its self and miles fox Pokemon rubs against Hakuzo's leg. "Huh? How did you get out?"

Oak chuckles, "Some Pokemon don't like staying inside the pokeball for long. Others refuse to go back in. So nothing to worry about."

Hakuzo give a nod and takes his seat. Oak calls up the last trainer, Bayne. Oak gives a slight frown while calling up DayFox. "Bayne, I must say you had the lowest score so far. you only got five out of ten. Also, it seems you got a Charmander as a partner." Oak states while thinking, "How fitting." Oak slightly shakes his head. "We now move on to the final part, battling. Don't worry if you lose, It will just be for battle experience."

Oak leads everyone outside to a spacious field behind the lab. A table with ten pokeballs line a wall. Each pokeball is filled with a 'normal' type Pokemon. "Who will be the first to battle me?" Oak asks.

"I will!" Bayne states confidently.

"Okay then! Remember everyone, I may have been the one to train you're Pokemon but they will only obey you now." Oak states as he picks out a pokeball. He throws the sphere and a Rattata pops out. Miles tenses up at the sight of the rat pokemon.

Bayne just chuckles and throws out his pokemon, "Go Flamster!" a red colored Charmander pops out.

"Rattata, Scratch now!" Oak yells at the purple pokemon. It charges at the fire pokemon and the attack connects, only doing a small amount of damage.

"Now show him a real scratch attack!" The charmander follows the command and strikes the rat in the head for a stronger attack. The hit did critical damage and the Rattata fainted after the hit. "Very good Bayne. Return Rattata." This went on until only Hakuzo was left. "looks like you're the last one, Hakuzo show me what you got!" Oak throws out the last pokeball, a bubble gum colored Jigglypuff appears.

"Go, Vinzith!" Hakuzo throws out his pokeball and thinks over his move. "Vinzith use growl." the grass pokemon with a plant growing on his back, starts growling at the Jigglypuff. This causes it to get scared and lower it's defense.

"Jigglypuff, Sing now!" Oak tells the roundish pokemon. It starts to sing a lullaby to put the pokemon to sleep, but it seems to have messed up its attack. Bulbasaur did not fall asleep.

"Now, Attack with Tackle and keep using it." Hakuzo commands the bulbous Pokemon. It's first attack was dodged but the second one hit its mark after the Jigglypuff tired to sing again. One more hit from Bulbasaur was enough to take out the other pokemon.

"Very good Hakuzo, Good stratigy to create an opening." Oak recalls the Jigglypuff and ushers the others back inside.

"Everyone did a great job." Oak complements while pacing back and forth. "You ten are now full fledged trainers. Being as such, it allows you to travel to distant lands across Kanto. Also, best of all you do not have to go to school either!" Everyone bursts into cheer. "Think of this as your career now. Not only that, we had the most balanced spread of starter pokemon this year. Three Squirtiles, Three Bulbasaur, and 4 Charmanders." Oak pauses to catch his breath. "Treat your pokemon with respect and they will be a friend for life! Everyone can go home now" Oak takes on a serious tone. "except for you Hakuzo,I would like to speak with you."

Hakuzo packs his stuff up and waits for everyone else to leave. Once the room was empty, Hakuzo speaks up. "Um... Did I do something wrong?" Hakuzo asks.

"No, nothing at all. I have known you for most of your life. you are one of the most honest trainers I've ever known. Today you surprise me with a real treat. Nurse Joy called me before the exams just to tell me about what you did. I am very proud of what you have achieved, and I hope you keep me updated with your Vulpix. Hmm, I have a challenge for you. Collect three badges and evolve your bulbasaur once ,I will give you a fire stone for your Vulpix." Oak finally rests a second for a reply.

Hakuzo didn't know what to say, quite speechless even. "Finally he gave a slight nod. "I will accept the challenge!" Miles rubs against Hakuzo while saying Vulpix a couple of times. "As long as I have Miles I can do it!"

Soon both part ways, Hakuzo starts for him with his the time hakuzo makes it out, the sun starts to set. Outside the lab someone is waiting for Hakuzo.

End of Episode 2


	3. Episode 3

Legalities: This is a non-profit fanfic. All Pokemon characters are copyrighted to the prospective peoples. Since this is a rough draft, no asking to borrow content at this time.

Ver 1.0

Title: The Lost Pokemon Episodes.

By: Hakuzo Nightfox

Episode 3: A Fight In The Night

Narrator: Last Episode, Hakuzo completed his exams and now has Bulbasaur as a partner in his endeavors. Now in the darkness of the night, a new danger awaits. What will happen to this young trainer?

"So, what did the big mouth want?" A dark figure asks as Hakuzo exits the building.

Instant recognition was shown on Hakuzo's face. He sighs, "Bayne, don't you have something better to do than to bother me?"

"Fine! If you won't tell me, I'll just have to beat it out of you with a pokemon battle!" Bayne exclaims and throws out his pokeball. "Go Flamster!"

Hakuzo reaches for the pokeball that contains Vinzith, but Miles jumps out in front of Hakuzo instead. "What? you want to fight Charmander?" Miles gives a nod. "Okay then, you can do the honors."

"Hmph, I'll beat what ever you send at me!" Bayne boasts as he thinks about how quickly Flamster will beat the golden fox pokemon.

Hakuzo was about to announce an attack but he suddenly realizes that he doesn't know Miles attacks. Luckily Dexter has a built in function that tells you all of the moves a pokemon has learned. Hakuzo pushes a button on the device, its synthesized voice proclaims "Attack List For Miles: Flamethrower, Hypnosis."

"Wow!...Miles Hypnosis now!" the yellow Vulpix jumps into position as Bayne yells out his attack.

"Flamster, scratch that midget to pieces!" Bayne shouts at the Charmander attempts to attack but suddenly stops. The reason is simple, Miles attack struck.

Miles eyes start to glow a deep crimson red. A golden aura surrounds the fox, such a noticeable occurrence that you don't need a Lucario to describe it. Psionic waves hit Flamster and he slumps to the ground snoring. "Miles, use flamethrower!" The fox nods and unleashes a strong blast of fire at the sleeping pokemon. The attack is not as affective as it could be, but Vulpix's natural fire ability boosts the attack. Charmander's low special defense, coupled with Vulpix's high special attack equals a one hit knockout for Flamster.

"What the? Ok! I'll make you pay for this Hakuzo. Bah!, Flamster return." Bayne rushes off to the pokemon center while throwing down a couple of pokedollars as prize money.

"Good job, Miles!" Hakuzo congratulates his pokemon, while it says Vulpix a couple of times. "Shoot!" Hakuzo looks down at his watch."It's getting late... Miles, can you go into your pokeball just until we get home? I really want to surprise my parents." Miles nods and allows its self to be recalled to its pokeball. Hakuzo thoughts it best to do so to make it home quicker.

Narrator: So, now the young trainer makes his way home. As nightfall approaches, sounds of wild pokemon fill the skies. Hakuzo arrives back home without further incident, where he is greeted by the eager faces of his parents.

"Hey son! Sorry I could not be here this morning, but work is a necessary evil." Eric sighs, truly sorry he had to work.

"It's okay dad. Maybe I can become a great pokemon trainer and you can finally find a job you really like." Hakuzo smiles at his father.

Before anyone one else could do anything, Gloria announces, "Dinner's ready, You can show off your new pokemon then." Hakuzo nods and smiles inwardly about his extra surprise.

Everyone makes their way to the dinner table, each taking their normal place. Hakuzo notice an extra plate and has a hard time not laughing knowing it will not be enough.

"So, how did you day go?" Gloria asks her son.

"Well today was real exciting at least." Hakuzo proceeds to tell his parents about how the exams went and about getting Bulbasaur. He lets the pokemon out of its ball as he continues his story, leaving out the parts about Vulpix for the moment. Once everyone got a good look at Bulbasaur he let out his surprise.

"So after the long day I had, I have more to tell!" Hakuzo states and lets out miles next. The golden fox pokemon appears and says its name a few times, happy to be out of the pokeball finally.

At the sight of the rare colored pokemon both of Hakuzo's parents almost burst with excitement. "H-How did you pull this off?" Eric asks suddenly.

"I kind of rescued him, and he stayed with me since." Hakuzo filled his parents in about the rest of the day's events, leading up to this part, "Which brings me up to the reason I was late... Out of all things, Bayne DayFox had the audacity to wait for me outside and challenge me to a pokemon battle. Lets just say Miles made short work of his Charmander."

"Wait, I thought that a Fire type pokemon could not hurt another Fire type too much?" Gloria asks as she puts out another bowl of generic pokemon food for Miles.

"Normally, but Miles has a lot of Special Attack power. I'm just glad I could save Miles in time, and becoming friends with him." Hakuzo states while thinking over everything that has happened today.

Narrator: The rest of the night was filled with preparations for the next day. At morning's light, Hakuzo is ready to start on the road to Veridian city. Since Hakuzo lives between Pallet and Veridian city, he should arrive at the latter fairly quickly.

The rays of the sun fall across Hakuzo's face as his alarm clock wakes him up again. He quickly gets ready, while eagerly thinking about the day. Once he is finished, he rushes down stairs with miles following , trying to keep pace.

Hakuzo is once again greeted by his parents, and normal morning conversations goes on during the meal. After the meal, Hakuzo said his good-byes and starts the first steps of his pokemon journey.

The air outside is still, as if waiting in anticipation to see what this young trainer will do. "Let's see, If I am lucky I should be able to make it through the Veridian Forest all the way into Pewter City before night fall." Hakuzo states to himself. Miles follows behind Hakuzo becoming increasingly agitated as they reach the very same woods that everything started in.

Hakuzo stops in front of the woods that lead to the road between Veridian City and Pallet Town. Miles bumps into Hakuzo's leg and whimpers a bit. "Hmm, whats wrong? Oh I see... You don't want to go back in the woods again after what happened... Do you want to go back in your pokeball for the journey?" Miles thinks it over, but is stumped on what to do. He doesn't want to go into the woods, but he doesn't want to go into the pokeball right now either. The fox pokemon realizes he his not alone anymore, and that the human will not let him get hurt. With a resigned sigh, the pokemon shakes his head.

"Okay then! You will make it through the woods just fine." Hakuzo smiles at his befriended pokemon. The two companions travel around the woods a while and come to a small clearing.

Hakuzo decides to take a short break and lets out Bulbasaur for a bit. The green pokemon yawns and says its name once to greet his trainer. As fate would have it, Hakuzo's group is not alone in this part of the forest.

Miles ears perk up as he sniffs the air. The pokemon says its name to get its trainers attention. "I know Miles, I heard them too." Hakuzo states as he stands up. "Whose there? Show yourself!"

A rustling sound is heard by the group, and a trainer holding a bug net emerges from the trees. The trainer is wearing light colored clothes, and a strange looking hat. "Sorry if I scared you... I was just hunting bug pokemon."

"Not really..." Hakuzo says in a bored tone.

"oh... Hey! You're a pokemon trainer right? Lets have a pokemon battle! Caterpie Go!" The bug trainer exclaims while throwing out a pokeball called a net ball. This green pokeball is specifically designed to catch Bug or Water type pokemon. Once the Net ball hits the ground, a caterpillar like pokemon the same color as the ball comes out.

"Vinzith Go!" Hakuzo yells out. He decides to send out Bulbasaur to be fair, Caterpie is weak at this stage of evolution. Also, this puts Bulbasaur at a type disadvantage, he felt Miles would of be overkill.

The Bug Cather gains a bit too much confidence as he calls out his first attack. "Caterpie, String Shot now!" Caterpie sprays out a stream of sticky silken string at Bulbasaur.

The already slow pokemon becomes slower. "Vinzith, use Growl now!" Hakuzo Plant Pokemon releases such a fierce grow, it make the Caterpie quake in fear.

Both trainers yell out, "use Tackle!" at the same time. The smaller caterpillar Pokemon attacks first against Bulbasaur. The attack was a weak hit due to the creature's size. Bulbasaur then strike the Caterpie with his own attack, causing enough damage for a One Hit Knockout.

"Aww, Caterpie return... Your turn Weedle!" This time a pokemon similar to Caterpie came out. It is beige in color and has two white singers; One on its tails and one on its pokemon seems stronger than the other one but only just.

Hakuzo is laughing so hard internally, that it threatens to escape. He knows that Weedle can not hurt Bulbasaur at all. "Hmm, this should be fun." Hakuzo smirks.

"Weedle, use Poison Sting!" The Bug Catcher orders.

"Vinzith, keep Tackling until you win." Hakuzo instructs his pokemon. Weedle strikes Bulbasaur with the stinger on its tail and strikes Bulbasaur in the arm. The attack did next to nothing to the Plant like pokemon.

"Wha? That attack didn't even phase your Pokemon..." Asks the confused Bug Trainer.

Hakuzo chuckles, "That's easy, you are using a poison type move against a poison type Pokemon. Poison type Pokemon are immune to Poison attacks."

As the fight continues, Bulbasaur's attack Tackle misses, giving Weedle the chance to attack again. A couple more rounds went on like this until Bulbasaur ultimately won.

"Here's your prize money" The Bug Trainer hands Hakuzo some Pokedollars, though it wasn't very much. "Well I have to go now, sorry for bothering you." The Bug Trainer leaves quickly after his defeat.

"Well, we wasted enough time already. Time to head out!" Hakuzo decides to leave Bulbasaur out for the time being, and the three continue on their path.

Narrator: The young trainer makes it through the rest of the forest without incident. It seems not even wild pokemon dared to bother them after the battle that went on. The small group finally makes it to Veridian city. As the emerge from the trees, they noticed that the sun was at its highest point; indicating it was noon already.

"Dang, it's this late already? Hmm, we need to find some lunch." Hakuzo mulls over where to eat. On the way deeper into town, Hakuzo passes the city's abandoned Gym. "Hmm, why would this Gym be abandoned? Maybe someone in town will know."

Oddly enough, this small town did indeed had a prosperous Gym. Shortly after an unknown incident, the Gym's leader up and left. Now the large building stands alone with graffiti on the sides like a faded tattoo.

At last the small group came to a little restaurant that also severed pokemon too. The place was rather small, but it served nice home cooked meals. After a good meal, the group set out for the local Pokemon Center.

Once the group left the restaurant, they spot the Pokemon Center. It was one of the largest buildings in town, second to the abandoned Gym. As Hakuzo reaches the Pokemon Center something seems off. Upon further inspection, a rather noisy commotion was going on.

End of Episode 3


	4. Episode 4

Legalities: This is a non-profit fanfic. All Pokemon characters are copyrighted to the prospective peoples. Since this is a rough draft, no asking to borrow content at this time.

Ver 1.0

Title: The Lost Pokemon Episodes.

By: Hakuzo Nightfox

Episode 4: The Road Not Traveled

Narrator: Shouts and the sound of breaking glass fills the air. Smoke rises up from the Pokemon center and police sirens cry out a warning of danger. Hakuzo looks on In disbelief. The road is blocked of with a police blockade. A lone female officer directs people to stay back.

"Everyone listen up. I am Officer Jenny of the Veridian Police Force. I want everyone to stay calm and keep back." An explosion form the pokemon center interrupts Officer Jennie.

Most everyone in the immediate area starts to scream and panic. Except for the pokemon trainers. More shouts are heard in the distance. A new sound follows, the sound of heavy equipment and vehicles.

Officer Jennie's radio crackles to life. "They just brought in a heavily armored vehicle and are now trying to load up all the injured pokemon." The voice of a young male officer reports.

"Do what ever it takes to stop the vehicle!" Officer Jennie commands.

Fire can be seen now and more smoke now fills the area. Another officer comes running up to Officer Jennie. "O-Officer Jennie." The officer stops to catch his breath."There are pokemon trapped inside and the fire fighters are being held up by the members of the group attacking this place."

"This is terrible..." Officer Jennie says with a look of fear on her face.

Almost every pokemon trainer started to volunteer their pokemon to help. People with Water type pokemon offered to help put out fires. Others with fighting pokemon offered to help transport the injured. That only solved part of the problems and Hakuzo spoke up. "Officer Jennie... Miles here can get in to save those pokemon. His ability will allow him to make it through without getting hurt."

"You all are right. Okay everyone you know what to do. If you run into the ones that did this mess, do not provoke them." Officer Jennie tells everyone.

Trainers with Water type pokemon went to work putting out fires so Hakuzo and miles can get inside. Now that the entrance was clear, there was not trouble getting inside the pokecenter.

Smoke fills the inside of the pokecenter and makes it hard to see or breath. "Gotta stay low... Miles keep an eye out for danger." Hakuzo and Miles make their way to where the pokemon where trapped. unfortunately flames covered the area. The Water type trainers where needed at the other end of the building, where pokemon that where in intensive care are located. those pokemon are in no condition to be move.

On the other side of the flames, Hakuzo could hear laughing and some sort of vehicle. A crash is heard followed by cursing, and then the sound of something rolling, possibly pokeballs.

Hakuzo looks around wondering why the sprinklers is not on, and figures the fire system was disabled. Hakuzo spots a fire extinguisher. "Miles go inside and distract them long enough for me to put out this fire."

Miles dashes through the flames, become stronger because of his ability, Flash Fire. Miles almost runs into two men wearing black clothes and black ski masks. Miles is slightly started at the sight and releases Hypnosis on the two thugs.

Hakuzo manages to put the fire and arrives to the mess that covers the room. Hakuzo looks down to see the two thugs snoring away while miles stood watch over them.

Hakuzo next takes notice of the armored vehicle pulled up to an opening blasted into the building. The vehicle is open and loaded with stolen pokeballs. Hakuzo quickly comes up with a plan to stop the truck from escaping. "Miles use flamethrower to melt the tires to the pavement." Hakuzo commands his friend.

Miles nods and unleashes a stream of fire at the tires of the truck. Rubber and Asphalt becomes one, and the two become inseparable. The vehicle tries to pull away but to no avail.

"What the?" A burly guy dressed in the same thug apparel as he jumps out of the armored vehicle, and lands heavily on the ground. He looks at the back tires and can clearly see what happened. He then sees Hakuzo and yells, "You did this? a pip-squeak? Time for me to beat down your pokemon." The burly grunt explains as he throws down a pokeball.

A Rattata comes out and immediately Miles starts growling at the rat pokemon. "Miles attack with flamethrower." Before Hakuzo could finish the command, Miles was unleashing a fierce attack at the Rattata. All it took was just one blast to knock out the Rattata because he was still supercharged from Flash Fire.

The burly grunt gets mad and recalls Rattata. The next pokemon to come out is a Starme, a purple starfish like pokemon, with a red gem in the center.

"Shoot, I gotta switch out. Miles come back, Vinzith go!" Miles runs back and Hakuzo throws out a pokeball. Vinzith comes out and says his name once.

"Starme Swift now!" Starme unleashes a wave of energy at Vinzith. The wave is super concentrated where it appears that stars from the night sky are falling, never missing their mark.

The attack was only moderately strong against Vinzith. "Use leech seed now, Vinzith!" Seeds shoot out of the bulb on Vinzith's back, and attach them selves to Starme. Vines start wrapping around the pokemon and and sends the life-force to Vinzith.

Starme unleashes another energy wave at Vinzith. The wave critically strikes Vinzith in the face. Vinzith would have been knocked out if it wasn't for Leech Seed. "Vinzith, use Vine Whip now!"

Vinzith jumps back and vines extend out, striking Starme right in the gem. A crack forms in the gem and starts to dim, causing Starme to no longer be battle effective.

"Argh! Why You! You think this is over because my pokemon are knocked out? Think again punk!" The burly grunt cracks his knuckles as he approaches Hakuzo.

Hakuzo starts backing against the wall. Miles and Vinzith stand in front of Hakuzo, both taking up a defensive stance. Both pokemon willing to defend their trainer at all costs.

At this time a group of four officers come in through the opening by the truck and quickly handcuff the grunt. The burly grunt tries to struggle out of his bonds but it's no use. "You will never stop us!" The grunt yells as he was dragged off.

"You ok kid?" One of the officers asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Hakuzo replies.

Just then the officer's radio blares to life. "All suspects have been apprehended. Continue to put out the fires while the fire trucks continue to make their way to the building. Assist the trainers in any way possible."

The officer picks up the fire extinguisher and address Hakuzo. "I saw the last moments of your fight. Head on outside for some fresh air and rest for a while."

Hakuzo nods and heads out the pokecenter. The officer radios to Officer Jennie telling that Hakuzo is on his way out.

outside the group grows lager as time goes on. The sirens of firetrucks come closer as Hakuzo walks back up to Officer Jennie.

"Thank you so much Hakuzo for your efforts today! You actions saved many pokemon." Officer Jennie turns to the rest of the crowd. "Most of the equipment inside the center looks undamaged. Unfortunately most of the human sleeping quarters have been destroyed. As such, there will only be a limited number of cots placed in the pokecenter. A local hotel has offered to let trainers stay for free until the pokecenter is repaired."

Complaints and groans emanate from the crowd. Soon everyone was allowed to go inside the pokecenter to get their pokemon healed. The center was charred by the fire and smoke. Repair crews and fire fighters are roaming all over making sure nothing else is in danger of catching fire.

Hakuzo receives his pokemon back after they where checked over by the assistant nurse. He then releases both of his pokemon so they can relax.

Hakuzo attempts to head out the door, but is knocked down by an eleven old trainer. The trainer is dressed in Hoenn region clothing. The trainer rushes over to the counter and gives his pokemon over to the assistant nurse.

Hakuzo gets up and brushes himself off, "Hey! What's the big idea?"

The unknown trainer turns around to face Hakuzo. "Oh sorry... I just finished battling with someone named Bayne and his group of thugs. I just had to get my pokemon here, they nearly collapsed."

"Unfortunately, I know Bayne already." Hakuzo shifts his weight around before continuing. "But who are you?"

"I'm Andrew, and I come from scootoplis. It's located in the Hoenn Region." Andrew states as he is waiting for this pokemon to be taken care of.

"I see, I am Hakuzo NightFox and I come from forest town. It's right here in the Kanto Region. Since you meet Bayne, you're going to need my help! Besides I know his tricks better than anyone." Hakuzo states.

"Ok, I will join up with you. My grandpa told me in order to keep my Aron, I had to collect all the Kanto badges to show I am responsible enough to take care of him." Andrew explains as his pokemon are returned back to him.

"Why Kanto first? Why not start off in Hoenn?" Hakuzo asks Andrew.

"Because, it seems grandpa figures gyms from a region I am not from would be more challenging. Thus showing how strong of a trainer I can be!" Andrew exclaims.

Hakuzo looks down at his watch and realizes its getting too late. "Dang! I gotta get going if I want to make it to Pewter city before night fall!" Hakuzo rushes out of the pokecenter, his pokemon following his heels.

"Hey! Wait up!" Andrew shouts as he chases off after Hakuzo. Andrew catches up with Hakuzo at the edge of the forest/

Narrator: As the two trainers enter the forest, another trainer is deep inside plotting an ambush.

"... Dang it all! You lot of useless trainers! How could the three of you get taken out by a trainer with a flaming chicken and a tin can with a face?" Bayne yells profusely at his group of flunkies.

"B-But, boss... his pokemon where strong, not to mention we never seen any pokemon like them before." One of the flunkies responded.

"That's because they come from the Hoenn region you dolt! Now shut up and prepare the ambush. If we are lucky, we will catch either Hakuzo or that other trainer unprepared." Bayne barks orders to the flunkies and they scatter like cockroaches.

Narrator: Bayne is not the only one brewing up trouble. Some of the thugs that broke into the Pokecenter escaped out of it unnoticed.

located inside an abandoned building outside of Veridian city, a group of three thugs stand in front of a TV screen. The TV turns on and shows a fuzzy image of what appears to be some sort of person.

"Did the raid on the Veridian city Pokemon center go as planned?" The person asked, the voice clearly being masked.

"Everything was going well, until trainers started showing up and disrupting our work. We lost all of the initiates we just recruited." One of the thugs explains looking quite nervous.

"Your incompetence will be overlooked this time due to us being under-manned. You three are to head over to pewter city as soon as possible and wait for instructions there. You three better get this next job completed successfully or Else!" The person on the screen orders. A moment later the screen shuts off.

"We better head out before the boss gets mad." was all that was said by the shortest thug while the three left the building and one presses a button on a remote. The building the thugs where in exploded into many pieces.


	5. Episode 5

Legalities: This is a non-profit fanfic. All Pokemon characters are copyrighted to the prospective peoples. Since this is a rough draft, no asking to borrow content at this time.

Ver 1.0

Title: The Lost Pokemon Episodes.

By: Hakuzo Nightfox

Episode 5: Forest Escape

Narrator: Last episode the Viridian city pokemon center was attacked by a group of thugs. The damage was extensive. It will take some time for repairs to be made.

Hakuzo's efforts, along side the rest of the pokemon trainers, saved the pokemon center and every pokemon in it. once again normal services can be extended to every pokemon trainer.

Now hakuzo and Andrew stand outside the entrance of the forest. Both unaware of the danger inside.

On the outside, the forest looks just like the forest that connects Pallet town to Forest town. The main difference is Viridian forest is much larger in size.

"I've been in these woods before, as long as we stay to the marked paths we will not get lost." Hakuzo explains to Andrew.

"Great, I don't want to get lost in this place." Andrew states.

"Once we hit Pewter city we are going to pick up a map." Hakuzo replies.

The two continue deeper into the woods. sounds of random pokemon fill the air. The two pass by a bush and an explosion of feathers fill the area as a group of wild Pidgey take flight. all but a lone Pidgey rushes out at Hakuzo.

This particular Pidgey has a scar on its right bird charges forward and Miles jumps in front of Hakuzo to protect him. On instinct the fox pokemon used hypnosis on the Pidgey before Hakuzo could say anything. The pokemon hits the ground with a light thud asleep.

Hakuzo throws out one of his pokeballs at the sleeping Pidgey. The ball strikes the bird on the side and opens up. A beam of light pulls the pokemon into the ball. The ball then closes and the button turns red for a moment, then shuts off.

"Great, you caught it Hakuzo!" Andrew congratulates.

"Miles did all the work just by trying to protect me." Hakuzo Sighs out.

Narrator: Night fall approaches as Bayne and his gang finished setting up their ambush. The three sit and wait in the shadows not very well hidden.

"What was that? I thought I heard something!" One of Bayne's flunkies asked.

"Shut up Raid, you moron! It's them, get ready!" Bayne says in a harsh whisper.

Hakuzo and Andrew walk up to a small clearing. "Dang it! I was hoping to make it through the woods tonight but it's already getting dark." Hakuzo states.

"Well, we can't go any further anyways. Look, the road is blocked up ahead." Andrew points out.

Up ahead on the path was a police blockade. A couple of officers stand in front of the barrier. As soon as Hakuzo and Andrew approach nearer one of the officers with a Scottish accent approaches them, "No one is allowed past these parts of the woods due to a mysterious explosion that happened last night. Trainers need to follow the detour signs to get around safely. follow the signs and you won't get lost."

"I see, thank you for the explanation sir." Andrew says to the officer.

The two start to follow the signs but unknown to the group Raid jumps out of the bushes and changes the direction of one of the signs. After Hakuzo and Andrew passed by, Raid changed the sign back and rushed back to Bayne.

Raid made it back as soon as Hakuzo and Andrew emerged from the trees. Bayne gives a silent nod and the his two flunkies pull a rope taught as Hakuzo and Andrew Pass. Both fall to the ground and Miles skids to a stop.

"Now!" Bayne yells, "Take their pokemon quickly Raid and Skid."

The two thugs run up to the downed trainers but they run into a growling Vulpix. The flunkies start backing up a bit, "A-Ah nice Doggie." Skid stammers.

"He's a fox you dult, now quit quivering and get their pokemon!" Bayne orders.

During all of this, Hakuzo and Andrew pick themselves up and Andrew released Torchic. "Bayne you really sunk to a new low this time, I can not allow you to steal other people's pokemon!" Hakuzo Exclaims.

"Wha... I.. Get the you two! Double battle that should throw them off." Bayne barks his orders to Skid and Raid.

"Right-O boss!" Skid says as he lets out a Nidorino while Raid lets out a Nidorina. Both pokemon are either a shade of Blue or Purple, and the males have a poison stinger on their heads. Both seem to have a look of being able to work together.

The trainers start shouting orders. Skid shouts, "Focus Energy 'Rino." At the Nidorino. The purple pokemon closes his eyes and starts to meditate.

Raid tells the Nidorina to use leer. The blue pokemon gives an odd look at Miles and Torchic, causing the two to lower their guard some.

Next, Andrew calls out his attack, "Torchic, use ember on .. Vulpix!" Torchic looks questioningly at his trainer but follows his commands. Torchic spits fire at Miles, causing no harm but instead making miles stronger.

Lastly was Hakuzo's turn. "Miles use flamethrower on the Nidorina!" Miles unleashes a stream of fire at Nidorina, impacting the pokemon in the stomach. The hit was solid but it seems that the Nidorina barely noticed it.

Both Skid and Raid order their pokemon to use poison sting on the pokemon directly in front of them. The Nidorino lowers his head and rushes at Torchic.

"Torchic counter with scratch!" Andrew orders his pokemon. The Nidorino impacts into Torchic, knocking him back a bit. Luckily Torchic did not get poisoned. Torchic then jumps up and scratches his foe right across the face, scoring a good hit and causing the Nidorino to recoil a bit.

Nidorina attempts to strike Miles with poison sting but the blue pokemon misses. "Miles attack with flamethrower." Miles unleashes an enhanced stream of flame making a solid hit, but not enough to knock out Nidorina.

"Shoot, we are down too much already!" Skid exclaims.

"Quit your clucking and get on with the fight." Bayne barks at his flunky.

While everyone was distracted Hakuzo and Andrew call out their next commands. "Torchic use ember on Nidorino!" Andrew yells out suddenly.

"Miles, repeat with flamethrower, same target." Hakuzo shouts out also. Both pokemon did as they where told and scored good hits on their targets. Nidorino and Nidorina are in bad shape and a bit disorientated.

Skid and Raid jump to action, "Nidorino use Peck!" Skid utters.

"Nidorina quickly use scratch" Raid commands. Nidorino attempts to hit Torchic, but he sidesteps at the last possible second and Nidorino does a face plant.

Miles tries to dodge Nidorina's attack but the blue pokemon was persistent and scores a critical hit on Miles, doing massive damage.

The battle swiftly concludes as Torchic and Miles make both of their foes faint after their next attacks. Both Nidorino and Nidorina where recalled and the two flunkies looked down-casted at their boss.

"Bah! I can't depend on you two for anything! Fine my turn." Bayne says as he throws out a pokeball. "Hakuzo I challenge you to a duel! If I lose here, you will get every cent I have right now including the money of my flunkies. If I win you both hand over your pokemon to me and quit being trainers."

"I'll battle you, but I won't let you win! You have always been trying to take everything from me, but you always fail."Hakuzo simply states. He lets Pidgey come out and gives Miles a rest.

"What! you caught a new pokemon already?...T-this changes nothing!" Bayne becomes agitated by the moment. "Flamester, eat that bird for dinner!"

Hakuzo starts the battle off with sand attack, blinding Flamster. After that Pidgey had the advantage in the fight.

Try as he might, Flamster could not land a hit at all, and Bayne became eve more furious. Strike after strike, Flamester was finally knocked out.

Bayne recalls Flamester and growls "Bah! here's your money..."

"What? No more pokemon?" Hakuzo asks.

"Lets go you two, we have someplace to be." Bayne yells and walks off, his two flunkies in heel. At this time it was starting to get dark already.

"Looks like we gotta make camp here for tonight. I'll gather up firewood while you set up camp." Hakuzo states as he and Miles looks for fallen branches.

After about an hour later, camp was all set up. Hakuzo and Andrew let all of their pokemon out to rest and eat for a while. Both trainers have a simple meal and discuss their past some more.

"I'm amazed at how quickly pokemon like you. It took me forever to get Aron to like me. He can be quite hard-headed." Andrew starts with his comment. "Look at the Pidgey, an hour ago the thing was attacking you, and now look, he is already your best friend."

"I don't know, it just seems like pokemon like me." Hakuzo Answers, "Tell me more about your hometown."

"Well, the town is called Sootopolis. The town is at the base of an active volcano, and ash is always falling around. I always had to collect the soot and bring it into the glass works. I got paid per bag. It took all day just to fill up two bags. Aron carried the bags on his back for me." Andrew explains.

"Isn't that dangerous living near a volcano?" Hakuzo asks.

"True, but it's a small town. Most everyone can escape quickly in the event of an eruption." Andrew explains further.

This went on for some time until the trainers fell asleep. The rest of the night was uneventful. The night changes over to morning, quiet as a fox.

Hakuzo was woke up by Miles gently licking him in the face. Hakuzo wakes up and notices Andrew snoring.

"Morning Miles, did you sleep well?" Hakuzo greets miles.

The Vulpix nods and says his name a few times. After a half-hour of trying to wake up Andrew, the two finally found the right path to Pewter city.

Narrator: The two trainers make it out of the forest swiftly. The team was well rested and ready for adventure. Once the duo made it to Pewter city, they seen fliers for the grand opening of the local museum.

"Look at this, trainers are allowed into the museum without having to pay. Why don't we go there for a while before we take on the gym leader?" Hakuzo asks as he continues to look at the flier.

"That sounds like a plan. It will give us something to do for a bit, while we plan out a strategy to take on the gym leader with." Andrew replies.

The museum was recently built and opened. This is the biggest building in town and the same stony color as the rest of the buildings. A lot of trainers where gathered at the enterance.

"Wow! Looks like everyone is here." Hakuzo states.

To Be Continued.


	6. Episode 5 5

=======================================================================Legalities: This is a non-profit fanfic. All Pokemon characters are copyrighted to the prospective peoples. Since this is a rough draft, no asking to borrow content at this time.

Ver 1.0

Title: The Lost Pokemon Episodes.

Note: In this story I am forced to use the Japanese name of this gen 5 pokemon.

By: Hakuzo Nightfox

Episode 5.5: Bayne's newest pokemon: Zorua.

Narrator: Bayne and his flunkies retreat from the wood and end up in a small little town called Cyan. It seems to be a small town, that's even smaller than Pallet. Little dose Bayne know this will lead to the most fateful encounter yet.

Bayne looks around after finally stopping to rest. "What the? I've never been to this place before... I never knew there was a town near this part of the woods." Bayne walks up to a sign that says 'Welcome to Cyan Town, where the sky is the limit.' Bayne is taken a bit aback by this town, as it was like nothing he has ever seen before.

Somehow the buildings here where slightly different... they were of a design unlike any other towns in this region. Then suddenly something else struck the three thugs as odd, the whole town appeared to be empty.

Raid was the first to open his mouth, "It looks like a ghost town around here... Where is everyone?"

"I'm not sure..." Bayne answers and starts to inspect the one of the houses. "Hmm, this place is unlocked, lets see if there's anything of value left here." Bayne opens the doors and steps into the house. he the suddenly falls face first into a mud puddle and the house is no longer around him.

"What the?" Bayne stands up quickly as he finds himself standing in an empty lot of land. Skid and Raid couldn't believe their eyes either, one moment there was a house and the next minute, nothing.

"I-I... think we better get out of here... This place is scary" Skid stammers out, and turns around to proceed to run.

"Get back here you coward. There has got to be a reason for this... Maybe the heat is playing ticks on our eyes." Bayne barks at Skid.

"O-Ok boss..." Skid replies submissively.

All around the houses started to disappear one by one. All that remained was a dusty trail leading up to what appears to be a Japanese shrine. The area starts to grow dark and paper lanterns along the path start lighting up by themselves casting off a bluish green glow.

Both Skid and Raid attempt to turn and run away. Bayne grabs both of them by the collars of their jackets and pulls them close. "Listen up you two, the answers we seek are just ahead, so you two go first." Bayne shoves the two flunkies toward the shrine.

The two slowly walk up to the shrine and come upon a pedestal with an engraved plaque on it. The plaque reads as thus "Leave an offering of rice cakes on the pedestal or be cursed for the rest of your life."

"T-That doesn't sound very... welcoming" Skid stammers out again. "too bad we don't have any rice cakes."

"Your lucky I so happen to have one left, seems you two would be lost without me." Bayne walks up to the pedestal and places the cake on it. He takes a step back and moments later a dark colored fox jumps up and quickly eats the rice cake. Soon everything appears to dissolve away and all that is left is a natural rock table with the dark fox pokemon eating it.

Bayne holds up Dexter at the pokemon, and it responds in an electronic voice. "Zorua, Dark type pokemon. Ability to cause illusion. No Further Data."

Bayne realizes that this pokemon was the one causing all of this trouble. Then an idea comes to light, that maybe this pokemon will be strong enough to defeat Miles. He quickly throws a pokeball at the pokemon while it's still eating. The pokeball strikes the pokemon in the side and pulls it inside. The pokemon was completely caught by surprise, and a few second later, the pokemon was caught.

"Now lets see who has the last laugh Hakuzo!" Bayne says triumphantly.


	7. Episode 6

Legalities: This is a non-profit fanfic. All Pokemon characters are copyrighted to the prospective peoples. Since this is a rough draft, no asking to borrow content at this time.

Ver 1.0

Title: The Lost Pokemon Episodes.

Note: In this story I am forced to use the Japanese name of this gen 5 pokemon.

By: Hakuzo Nightfox

Episode 6: Monumental Museum

Narrator: Last time our group made their way into the stony town of Pewter. A large crowed was gathered outside the recently opened museum. Trainers from all around where being allowed inside free of charge as long as they have a valid pokedex.

A rather overweight and bald fellow greeted the trainers as they entered into the museum. He checks over every trainer's Pokedexes to make sure they are valid. A name-tag displays "Rax" in bold letters. He was dressed in what looks like a bell hop outfit for a fancy hotel, almost standing out as odd in this sort of place.

The whole area was filled with loud talking and all sorts of gossip could be heard like a group of school girls at recess. Everyone was excited to see this new building and all the treasures it holds. The crowds finally started to thin down as the day went on.

Hakuzo and Andrew finally make it to the door after standing in line. "Greetings trainers, May I see you pokedexes?" Rax asks the two.

"Sure thing!" Andrew replies as he hands over his pokedex. Hakuzo just nods and hands his over.

"well both of your Pokedexes are valid so you may proceed inside." Rax says with a fake smile. The two trainers take their pokedexes and walk into the museum, Miles and Torchic following behind.

Inside the building was a vast open space with marble stairs leading to a second floor. Display cases filled with various pokemon fossils and other artifacts of old. Crowds where all over the place looking at everything they possibly could. There was hardly any room to move at all.

Near the entrance was dark haired female at the main desk. She is wearing a executive style suit and has a name tag that says "Anna" on it. She is busy handling the phone and answering anyone's questions.

Lastly there was a rather short guy with light brown hair. He is walking around talking about the different exhibits on display. He is dressed In a similar suit to Anna and his name-tag reads "Moe".

Hakuzo and Andrew busied themselves studying the different exhibits and wondering around at random. A few minutes later Moe disappeared somewhere deeper int the museum with an urgent look on his face.

After a couple of hours the Duo grabs a bite to eat at the cafe inside the Museum and then take notice of a part of the museum that appears to unfinished. The two finish their meal and go to investigate this area.

As they approach, they here the voice of Moe coming from behind a plywood door. "Heh, yeah boss, everything is going great." Then there was a moment of silence before Moe said, "Ofcourse we have a full house and I'm ready to secure the museum doors. These trainers won't be able to stand a chance against us when we take their pokemon from them!"

Hakuzo and Andrew look at each other. "We have to warn these people." The two rush off to start warning the other trainers but it was too late. Metal barriers slide down to cover the windows and doors of the museum. Soon the whole museum is sealed off from the outside.

Anna and Rax quickly put on gas masks as the room starts to fill up with some unknown gas. Everyone start to panic except for a few of the older pokemon trainers. A few trainers called out their flying pokemon to clear out as much gas as possible, while other went to work opening up the front doors.

"Oh no!, we gotta do something before these trainers ruin our plan." Anna yells out. Rax simply nod and the two send out their pokemon. Anna yells to Moe, "Mole! Get your shortness out here and help contain these trainers quickly."

Anna's pokemon that she sends out is an Abra, a small sandy colored pokemon. It appears to be sleeping sitting up, but this is far from the case. "Abra, use confusing on these trainers, quickly now!"

The Abra opens her eyes and they start to glow red. A red aura appeared around a hand full of trainers and they started to get a lost look in their eyes. Soon they stood in a stupor unsure what to do.

Rax was also having his pokemon attack the trainer's pokemon trying to open the front door. His pokemon was a small and plump blue pokemon named Munchlax. The pokemon was causing a big disruption, to the trainers at the door.

Moe rushes into the room an releases a Rattata, ordering it to steal as many pokemon from the trainers belts as he can without getting spotted. Soon the purple rat darted back and forth bringing pokemon to his owner.

Andrew busied himself with helping the trainers at the door, while Hakuzo heads toward the Abra with his pokedex. The electronic box states, "Abra, Physic pokemon. Ability to confuse most humans using only its psy powers. Use extreme caution when confronted with one."

Hakuzo suddenly notices that Miles was gone, and spots him stalking after a Rattata that was carrying a pokeball in his mouth. Hakuzo watches for a second as Miles silently follows the Rattata, then he quickly calls out Pidgey to attack the Abra. "Pidgey quick attack that Abra!"

The bird pokemon rushes quickly at the Abra, slamming into it with a fierce peck. The Abra is surprised by this and release her control on the trainers. The Abra glares fiercely at the Pidgey.

"Abra, use Confusion on that KFC mascot!" Anna commands the Abra.

Abra's eyes start to glow red and Pidgey is surrounded by a red Pidgey is lifted into the air and an is thrown into one of the metal shutter. The Bird pokemon is a bit dazed from hitting into the metal. The Pidgey is shaken from the hit.

Miles continues to stalk the Rattata, not making a sound. Soon Miles creeps up close enough to the Rat's rather large tail and bites it. The startled Rattata lets out a yelp in surprise sending the pokeball flying.

This caught the attention of some of the pokemon trainers that have missing pokemon. They notice their pokemon missing and quickly spot Moe holding them. These trainers rush over quickly and overtake Moe.

The Rat spins around and glares at Miles. The Rat then attempts to bite Miles back but he easily dodges the attack and counters with a blast of fire. The blast was fueled by a hatred that the fox has gained due to that first day in the forest. The blast was strong enough to make the Rattata faint.

Andrew orders Torchic to help with the metal shutters and he sends Aron out to battle the Munchlax. "If you want to play who has the most Defense game, then try Aron on for size Baldy!" Andrew yells at Rax.

"Munchlax, Eat that Aron's face off! Show him the power of your scratch!" Rax Counters.

"Aron! Use Harden now!" The metallic pokemon armor plating starts to glow, becoming more dense. The Munchlax makes contact with Aron but does little damage.

"Munch?" the Munchlax asked confused.

"Don't look at me like that! Get over there and keep attacking!" Rax yells at the plump pokemon. The pokemon gives what looks like a sigh and proceed to continue attacking Aron.

"Aron, use Iron head on that Munchlax!" The Aron ducks his head down low and rams into the Munchlax sending it flying. The Munchlax staggers backwards but still stands after the hit. It counters with another scratch but not harming the metallic pokemon much.

This went back and forth, seeming none of the trainers gaining any leverage over the opponent. Finally the Munchlax starts to falter and one final hit knocks him out. The battle goes to Aron.

Ana starts laughing at the poor Pidgey as it staggers around a bit and looks like it's lost somewhere. The bird pokemon has a glazed look in his eyes as Hakuzo shouts of for another Quick Attack. The bird regains his composer for a moment and hits the Abra.

The Abra attacks with yet another Confusion at its trainers command. This time the Pidgey tries to attack but misses and ends up hurting its self. The Pidgey sits on the ground for a moment, then gets up and shakes it's head. It gains a confident look in his eyes again looks ready to take on the Abra.

"That Abra's starting to weaken, keep attacking it quickly with quick attack and stay on your guard!" Hakuzo commands his bird pokemon.

The Pidgey goes in for another quick strike, and hitting its mark with a critical strike. The Abra attempts to attack with confusion again, but the agile bird pokemon dodges the attack and nails another quick attack, knocking out the Abra.

The trio of crooks where out of usable pokemon and where soon backed into a corner by all the other trainers not occupied with opening the museum back up. Soon the there was a big enough opening for someone to get help. The place was surrounded by police and some where already inside. Ana pushes a hidden button on the desk she is standing near, and soon the three thugs where being lowered into the ground via the platform they where standing on, and then protected as the floor closes above them quickly.

The police went and question everyone that was present and made sure everything was in order. Everyone was finally released to go on their way as the sun was starting to set. Hakuzo and Andrew head off to the pokecenter to rest for the night, and to be ready to take on the gym leader in the morning.

End of Chapter 6


	8. Episode 7

Legalities: This is a non-profit fanfic. All Pokemon characters are copyrighted to the prospective peoples. Since this is a rough draft, no asking to borrow content at this time.

Ver 1.0

Title: The Lost Pokemon Episodes.

Special thanks to Ivy Mistfox AKA Nega_ivy for number picking.

By: Hakuzo NightFox

Episode 7: Halloween Speculation.

Narrator: Last time Hakuzo and Andrew where caught up in a museum mishap, caused by three unknown thugs. A lot of damage was wrought onto the building. Damages are estimated to be remedied in a minimum of two months. The duo finally disembark for the Pokécenter and retire for the night, In the morning the two promptly head straight to the Gym.

Once the two trainers reached the doors, a sign is posted on the door: "Gym closed for the Hallow's Eve Festival in New Orchard. Normal Services resume tomorrow." Also with the sign, is a map with directions telling how to reach the town.

"Hmm, Well looks like we still can't battle the Gym leader today..." Hakuzo sighs out.

"Who would of guess that the Gym closed down for an event in the next town over? That doesn't seem right." Andrew states, trying to figure out why the gym leader would express interest in a festival not even part of his town.

"We might as well go to the festival, we don't have much better to do." Hakuzo replies as he pets Vulpix on his head. The group gathers up their wits and follow the directions of the map. In a couple of hours the two trainers arrive at New Orchard town, if it could really be called a town. Many plowed fields fill the gentle planes of the area, no longer full of corn or other produce. The fields are freshly harvested, empty of all forms of plant life.

Carved jack-o-lanterns also sit along the road side, As the two near the heart of the town, they quickly spot where the festivities are. This part of town resembles a bit more of a real town, more rustic looking to say the least. A few many buildings fill this town, almost like a scene out of a western.

Hakuzo and Andrew approach the town, there are tables and benches placed all around. There was a carve jack-o-lantern on each of the tables, along with many pokemon trainers. Some where even dressed up as pokemon. Music fills the air coming from large speakers placed around a makeshift stage.

A great variety of food is also available to all, pokemon included. Home-cooked meals to ready made dishes. Almost any kind of food can be found for sale during this festival. Hakuzo and Andrew let out their pokemon and all enjoy a meal of the local specials. soon Everyone is caught up in the lull of the activity and lost to the local events for a time.

Time quickly passes on and it starts to darken. The festivities continue on and soon the younger trainers in costume prepare for the late night events of candy gathering.

Before the main event of candy gathering starts, a contest of Fire type pokemon is about to begin. Our two trainers enter into the contest to see how well they can do. A lot of trainers enter the contests. Many different kinds Fire type pokemon are seen. Some people even started placing side bets on Andrew's Torchic because the pokemon is an exotic sight to the people in this town.

"Welcome to this year's traditional Pyre lighting." The mayor of the town addresses the locals. He is dressed up as a Golbat, A giant purple and blue over sized bat, complete with vampire fangs. "This Tradition was started many years ago to allow the spirits of this world to continue their journey to the next plane, Along with the Spirits of pokemon lost during the great disaster many years ago. The Team that has the most pyres lit in five minutes is the winner. Since we have so many trainers participating this year you will be in teams of 3. Gather up into your teams and you will begin at the sound of the gong."

Hakuzo and Andrew nods, wondering who would be their third team member. Suddenly a trainer dressed up like the grim reaper, wearing a heavy cloak that covers his face approaches these two. "It seems you two need another member, allow me to assist you?" The trainer also has a Dog like fire pokemon. It was a Growlith, without any black stripes on it.

"Hmm, Well we do need another to do this contest..." Hakuzo states.

"Sure, You can be part of our team." Andrew tells the new comer.

"Then it's settles, what's the plan?" The new comer asks.

"Simple, we start off by boosting Vulpix by taking advantage of his Flash fire ability; We attack the fox enough to boost his fire power." Andrew explains as they prepare for the contest.

"I see... Sounds like a plan." The stranger said with a nod.

A quick surveillance of the others teams show that Hakuzo had the only Vulpix in the competition, Other had normal looking Growliths, a horse like pokemon named Ponyta that had a mane made out of pure fire and a couple had a Flareon, another pokemon that looks similar to a fox with bright red fur. Lastly the bulk of the fire pokemon where Charmanders, with at least 3 teams full of only Charmanders.

A few seconds later the sound of a gong fills the area. Without delay Andrew and the stranger order their pokemon to use their fire attacks on Miles, and within moments, Hakuzo's pokédex emits a sounds indicating that Miles is at full power.

Next the three order their pokemon to begin attacking the first Pyre. It consisted of large logs in the shape of a Tepee, in-between holds tightly woven straw and other combustible materials. Torchic unleashes ember onto the Pyre, but pales in comparison to the Growlith's and Mile's Flamethrower, Even then Growlith's flame looks like a trickle of water next to Mile's upgraded attack. Within moments the whole Pyre is glowing with flames as everyone in the audience gasps.

The team starts on their second Pyre where most other teams are still struggling to light the first Pyre. The trio again gets the pyre blazing in no time and move on to the third one. A couple of the teams broke out into fights when they couldn't make any progress at all, and ended up putting out most of the flames they started.

This goes on as finally another team started to catch up. The team consisted of the evolved form of Ponyta, Rapidash; An evolved form of Charmander, Charmealon, and a Flareon. Both teams only have a few seconds left to light the last Pyre and win the competition. Already all of the pokemon where starting to wear out due to the constant use of their attacks.

The Rival team quickly starts attacking the Pyre all at once. They are off to a good start but suddenly the Flareon falters and nearly passes out from over exertion. Miles, Torchic, and Growlith, focus on the pile at three separate spots, attempting to get the fire going.

The Rivals have some smoke starting already but the Rapidash trips over Flareon and falls face first into the ground. This in turn startles the Charmealon and it stops attacking. At the sound of the gong, Hakuzo's team's Pyre blazes to life.

"We have a winner, Hakuzo NightFox and Andrew" The announcer starts, but for some unknown reason the sound cuts off, then cuts back on. "Have won the contest, and all 3 get the chance to stay at the Haunted inn free of charge. Including free meals and drink." The audience starts clapping and cheering. Some of the people that made side-bets collect their winnings.

"I have something I must take care of... Do not wait up for me." The mysterious stranger said as he leaves. The stranger walks off and Hakuzo notices a pokemon he has never seen before, A brown colored wolf like creature. The pokemon has a strange feeling of familiarity to it.

"Hey you see that pokemon? Have you seen it before?" Hakuzo asks Andrew.

"Yes, that is a Poochyena, A rare colored one at that! Quickly let's follow it!" Andrew states, as the two go off and tail the Poochyena.

Hakuzo and Andrew take off running after the Pokemon, the Poochyena dodges around a building down an alley way and appears to have disappeared. "What the? How did that pokemon disappear like that?" Hakuzo asks.

"I'm... not sure... There's something strange going on here..." Andrew replies, pondering what just happened. One moment the Poochyena was there, and the next moment it was gone.

Next a scream of a young female fills the area. Hakuzo and Andrew rushes toward the scream. They happen upon an young teenage female being assaulted by two goons with black ski masks on. Behind the Female was a small yellow pokemon, roughed up badly and has cuts all over. "Stop it; You already hurt this pokemon enough!" Yells the teenager.

"We can't do that little lady, we are under orders to capture that pokemon and return it to our boss." One of the thugs said in a gruff voice.

"I can't let you hurt this pokemon any further!" the teenager continues as she guards the small pokemon.

Andrew shouts out at the thugs, "Hey You leave that girl and the pokemon alone!"

"What's this? A small fry wanting to mess with our business? Lets teach him a lesson!" The other thug shouts out.

The first thug sends out a Poliwag, A small blue pokemon with no arms and a fin like tail. The second thug sends out a Tauros, a bull like pokemon. Hakuzo and Andrew nod, preparing for a double battle.

"Looks like It's a double battle then!" Andrew announces as he sends out Aron. Hakuzo simply nods and sends out Vinzith. Both of the other pokemon are faster and they get to strike Andrew's and Hakuzo's pokemon first.

The Poliwag assaults Aron with a Water Pulse. The attack spins Aron around with such force he becomes confused. Tauros starts kicking up large rocks out of the ground and sends them hurtling at Vinzith. The rocks form a sort of Tomb around Vinzith, pinning him in place. The move was super effective against Vinzith, causing him to faint. Hakuzo withdraws Vinzith and sends out Pidgey knowing full well that he has a low chance of winning.

Aron shakes his head a second, looking confused but he regains his bearings and attacks the Tauros with Iron Head. He slams into the side of the bull pokemon doing decent damage. Hakuzo's Pidgey rushes at the Tauros and Pecks the pokemon harshly.

Tauros then gets to counter attack, The bull pokemon does the same thing and starts flinging giant rocks at Pidgey. Again the strength of the attack was too much for the bird pokemon to handle, and thus becoming knocked out. Hakuzo again recalls his second pokemon. The Poliwag again attacks Aron with Water pulse, causing a decent hit.

Hakuzo sends out his last pokemon Miles, and orders him to strike the Tauros hard. Miles sends launches a stream of fire at the Bull pokemon and knocks the bull pokemon out. Aron launches a Mud slap at the Poliwag, causing its vision to blur.

The Poliwag gets mad and unleashes a Water Pulse at Miles, With yet another super effective hit, Hakuzo's last pokemon faints. Aron takes this chance and slams into the Poliwag with another Iron head, knocking out the small pokemon.

Both of the thugs are out of usable pokemon. The then rush at the small yellow pokemon, hoping to catch it in all the confusion but instead they are met with a shockwave of electricity. Both thugs look stunned for a moment, the race off for their lives. The Yellow pokemon faints from using up the last of it's strength.

"Oh no... We gotta get this to a safe place quickly!" The teenager states, looking very worried. "Will you two follow me home? I don't want to travel these streets in the dark... I don't know if there are anymore thugs around..."

"Yes of course we will escort you home, It's the least we can do." Andrew addresses the teenager, "But can we have your name first?"

"Oh... where are my manners? My name is Mia... And you two are?" Mia asks.

"My name is Andrew." Andrew replies.

"I'm Hakuzo NightFox." Hakuzo also introduces.

"I'm glad you two where able to get to me when you did... I have no idea what would have happened..." Mia states as she continues to talk toward home. The trip was in silence for the way there, once they where safely inside Mia continued her story. At this time the yellow pokemon starts to stir.

"I was walking along a fenced path when I seen these two goons beating up on this Eleckid. Seeing me scared them long enough for me to rush in and rescue him. The brutes started chasing after me and We ended up where you fought them." Mia pauses a moment to catch her breath.

"Seems you had a rough night. " Andrew replies while taking in the story.

"Yes it has been. I've seen this guy around here a lot. I asked people if he belongs to anyone, but they all said no. He appears to be homeless... Possibly lost his parents. I would take care of him... but I'm no pokemon trainer, I don't know the first thing about them." Mia continues on, wondering what to do. "Maybe... Maybe one of you can take care of it?"

The Eleckid looks up to Andrew and Hakuzo, seeming to understand what is being said. "I'll take care of him then, That is if he will allow me to." Andrew states. "Also assuming if that is ok with you Hakuzo?"

"That's fine with me, You need another pokemon." Hakuzo answers.

Mia gently picks up the Eleckid and asks "Do you want to go with Andrew? have new adventures and meet new people?" The Eleckid takes a moment to think it over and he nods slightly.

Mia hands the Eleckid over to Andrew, and the moment the pokemon touches Andrew a static shock was given off. "Yeowch, Seems this Elekid's fur builds up electricity. I have to be careful about that." Andrew states.

"I should also tell you about the town's local legend. Tonight is Hallows eve, It is said that the barrier between the spirit world and the living world is the thinnest on this night. Well... Those pyres that are lit during the contest are used to ward off bad spirit pokemon... As long as those stay lit, the town remains safe... but if those Pyres are put out... The evil spirits have freedom to terrorize everyone. There are also good spirits that are allowed to enter into the town too." Mia explains the local legends to the two trainers. "I would be extremely careful tonight If you venture outside."

"I don't think that will be much of a problem, We won the contest and got a free stay at the local hotel." Andrew tells of the contest, then of the rare colored Poochyena.

"You mean the Haunted Inn?... That's the worse place to be on a night like this! As for the Poochyena, I never seen a pokemon like it around here before. Nor have I seen any trainers with a pokemon like that." Mia explains.

"Wait, What do you mean the worse place to be?" Andrew asks suddenly. "Did something bad happen there?"

"Yes... Three year ago, A fire broke out in the Inn on Hallow's eve.,... No one was able to make it out of there. Many lost their lives that night." Mai pauses... "I remember one of the guests had a little girl named ivy. She was just a new born. She also perished in the fire."

Hakuzo got a look of shock and recognition... When he was younger... he remembered something he over heard from his mother accidentally one night. He heard his mother talking on the phone to a neighbor one night about an accident that happened. His mother's friend just had a baby girl named ivy, and was staying at some Inn... The realization of what was said struck him fully there, because he remembered on that night, he had a very vivid dream, which he never told to anyone. Hakuzo has a flashback of that very same dream.

Hakuzo awaken in what appears to be a dark forest. Everything is eerily quiet. In a clearing in these woods he comes face to face with a girl his same age. Something very familiar about her catches Hakuzo by surprise. "Who are you?" Hakuzo asks the girl.

"I am Ivy Mistfox. I am your soul sister. You will not be able to see me for a very long time, but our paths will cross once again in the near future, but only briefly." Ivy tells Hakuzo then fades away. Hakuzo is struck with awe at this, Soon he awakens, confused at what he dreamed.

Hakuzo blinks his eyes and shakes his head a bit. Once again he was reminded of that dream, and relived it again. What could this mean? Could it be that Ivy's soul is visiting Hakuzo for some unfinished business? Andrew broke Hakuzo's thoughts.

"Are you Ok Hakuzo?" Andrew asks his friend.

"Yeah... I'm fine... I just had remembered a dream I had before, nothing's wrong." Hakuzo says, a bit dazed still.

"Hrm, Well we should head on over to the Inn." Andrew suggests.

"I wish you wouldn't!" Mia pleaded.

"We will be fine, if anything where to happen our trusted pokémon will help us!" Andrew proclaims. This sets Mia's mind a bit at ease.

"I guess your right... Ok then, I won't keep you any longer." Mia states. The group says their good-byes and exits the Mia's home. Hakuzo and Andrew leave and head to the Inn.

Narrator: Elsewhere, Bayne was up to mischief. Him, Skid, and Raid decides its time to do some party crashing, and starts putting out the Pyres around town. Soon the three arrive at the last Pyre.

"Hey boss, this looks like the last one!" Skid announces.

"Then quit your yapping and put it out already!" Bayne barks.

Skid and Raid scurry around like a pair of cockroaches and start putting out the fire. Soon the last Pyre is put out, and a silence falls over the town. A permeable darkness starts to creep into the town. Dark clouds start to gather and cover up the full moon in the sky.

Skid and Raid start to freak out. "Ok, come on you Two! afraid of a little thunder storm?" Bayne asks?

"T-This is more than a mere Thunderstorm..." Raid states.

"Bah, its your imagination, now lets go find Hakuzo and terrorize him! This weather is perfect!" Bayne says as he starts looking around for Hakuzo.

By the time Hakuzo and Andrew make it anywhere near the Inn, a down-pour started. Bayne caught sight of the two running into the Inn. "So that's where the two are staying the night. Let's move out Boys, we got work to do!" Bayne commands his flunkies.

Hakuzo and Andrew check in for the night. There is no sign of Rall but the inside of the lobby is decorated with all sorts of Hallow's eve decorations. Bowl of candy sit on the front desk, inviting to anyone. Even the workers of the Inn are dressed in different costumes, The manager was dressed up as a vampire. He greets Andrew and Hakuzo after they settle in. "Greetings, Seems your friend already checked earlier tonight, I'll show you two to your rooms." The manager walks the two trainers to their room, while Miles continues to walk besides Hakuzo. A look on his face shows that he isn't too happy about the rain.

"I was watching you three as you worked together to light the Pyres. That was the most balanced teamwork I've seen in ages." The Manager pauses for a moment. "I wanted to warn you two, that before you two go into your room that this was the section of the inn where a fire was suspected to have started..." The manager lowers his voice. "This section was the first to go, back then... the fire codes where not up to standard."

"Yeah, We heard from a girl named Mia that a fire started hear a few years ago..." Hakuzo interrupts, "Is this place really haunted?"

"Reports of customers in this wing have reported seeing strange things. I have never personally seen anything here, but it give this Inn a purpose!" The manager beams, then quickly remembers he is talking to his guests. "I'm sure you will be fine, Besides. There are reports that the fire was a complete accident. That faulty wiring was to blame, but to this day nothing has been proven." The Manager hands The trainers their respective keys. "Here you are, your rooms. If you need anything I will personally see to everything." The Manager gives a slight bow and flourishes his cape as he turns around.

Hakuzo and Andrew unpack their belongings and decide to roam around the hotel a bit. They hope they will run into the same guy that helped them in the contest.

Bayne and the flunkies duck inside after they see Hakuzo and Andrew follow the manager. "Let's get checked in for the night. While I'm booking the room, you two sneak around when I distract the people at the desk and find out which rooms Hakuzo and Andrew are staying in." Bayne then proceeds to start booking the rooms, once which was finished, he start gets an idea. He crouches low and whispers something into Zorua's ear.

The Dark fox pokémon nods and jumps up on the counter. His eye start to glow an eerie greenish blue. Both people behind the counter step up and begin walking toward the front door.

Skid and Raid jump behind the counter and quickly find what room Hakuzo and Andrew are staying in. Bayne whispers something else to Zorua again and then the employees return to the front as if nothing happened. The Fox's eyes stop glowing and the blank look in the employee's eyes disappears.

The storm continues to gather, the clouds growing darker by the minute. A swarm of Zubat, bluish colored bat like pokémon, screeches and flies about. At first only a couple then dozens, the Hundreds fill the sky around town. The Zubat are not the only ones to show up, Ghastly and Haunters also appear, gaseous like ghosts that can haunt anyone's dreams.

An eerie silence falls over the whole town of New Orchard. A figure appears wearing a dark cloak, a Female Jynx beside him. The stranger walks into the middle of town, which is devoid of people. "Hmm... Looks like its time to have fun." A male sounding voice is heard from the cloaked figure, but the voice doesn't sound quite human.

Hakuzo and Andrew roam the halls, noticing that for some reason that the patrons of the Inn seem to be hiding. No one else was around. The two make their way back to the main lobby and notice only the staff, and an girl the same age of Hakuzo is staring out the window. A fight pokémon battle was taking place outside.

Even Bayne was watching the fight from a discreet location, Not wanting to strike just yet...

The cloaked figure laughs at the pokémon that another Kid, also the same age of Hakuzo, sends out. "You call those trained pokémon? I'm sorry but you lose now Rall Kirax!" The stranger says.

"Thranos, You will not make harm these people this day!" Rall shouts out as his Growlith, which is missing the black stripes like normal Growlith, bares his teeth at Thranos.

Thranos snaps his fingers and a Ghastly appears out of thin air. He then points at the Growlith, and the Ghost pokémon begins his attack as if Thranos gave it a command. The Ghost licks the Growlith and it becomes paralyzed.

The Growlith attempts to attack, but he can't move. A ball of darkness forms in front of the Ghastly, and it launches straight at the Growlith. The poor Fire pokémon has no chance to dodge the attack, causing a good hit. Again Growlith tries to move but can't and the Ghastly follows up with yet another Shadow Ball.

The Growlith shakes off the effects and finally can move again. Rall orders the fire pokémon to Attack the Ghastly with a bite. Growlith manages to grab the ghost in his jaws and bites down causing the Ghastly some pain.

The Ghastly releases A psionic ray against the dog pokémon and confuses it. The Growlith shakes off the confusion long enough to land another Bite on the Ghastly, almost enough to knock it out.

The Ghastly counters with Shadow ball again, causing the Growlith a lot of pain. Growlith quickly snatches up the Ghastly in another bite and causes the pokémon to fade away.

"Is that all Thranos? I though you said my pokémon where useless?" Rall Challenges.

"This battle is far from over Pup, now you will see more pain!" Thranos says as he snaps his fingers again. A Zubat materializes out of thin air.

Growlith becomes confused and trips when trying to attack the Zubat. The Zubat zooms in and sharply flaps its wings, causing the air to cut into the Growlith sharply like a knife. The poor pokémon faints, and Rall recalls him. He then sends out an Eevee, a small fox like pokémon.

"Lenia it's your turn now!" Rall encourages his pokémon.

The Zubat lets out an awful screech at Lenia, causing her to become confused suddenly. Rall commands Lenia to use Headbutt against the Zubat. Lenia is still confused and misjudged the distance and slams into the ground. The Zubat takes this chance and hits the Eevee with its wings, causing Lenia to teeter.

Lenia is still wrapped in confusion and ignores her trainer. Zubat sweeps in with an Air cutter on the defenseless pokémon knocking it out. The Zubat makes it through the battle without a scratch.

Rall sends out his last pokemon A Larvatar, "Tirren, you are my last hope..." The Zubat attempts to confuse it again but the attack misses. Larvatar uses Rock Slide on the Zubat and the pokemon barely holds on from fainting. The Zubat counters with bite but scores a weak hit. The Zubat was assaulted by another Rock Slide and fainted.

Thranos shakes his head "Now the real test, Jynx you know what to do." The pokemon that looks like a female opera singer nods focuses on the Larvatar. The Jynx knows that the Larvatar's strongest move is Bite, and will be ready for it thanks to it's forewarn ability. For its opening move it tries to lick Tirren but misses. Tirren then attempts to counter with bite, but the Jynx easily dodges the move.

The Jynx follows through and hits Tirren with an ice punch, causing a solid hit. The Larvatar is frozen in ice from the attack. The Jynx then uses Wake-up slap and Tirren faints.

"You are weak as ever Rall, You haven't changed one bit!" Thranos belittles Rall.

Once the young female saw this she ran out the door immediately. Hakuzo and Andrew where also watching the fight and followed the female outside.

"Ah Ivy, I was wondering when you would show up, but I'm bored now. Time to end this charade now." Thranos claps both of his hands and the Zubat and Ghastly appear again, Jynx also steps forward. "You where the real prize here tonight, I'm glad you showed yourself."

Hakuzo is again shocked at what he just heard... How can this be...? Ivy... is alive?... but she is the same age as Hakuzo... Wasn't she much younger than him? Soon Hakuzo realizes that something isn't right here, and he also realizes that Ivy mustn't lose this fight.

Ivy sends out three pokemon as well, A Riolu, An Absol and the same rare-colored Poochyena from earlier. While all of this was going on Bayne snuck outside also, hoping to get a surprise attack on Hakuzo.

Thranos got a worried look on his face, as Ivy's pokemon have a strong advantage over all his current pokemon. This time he didn't mess around with Confusion or Paralysis, he goes strait for attacks.

Jynx assaults the Poochyena right away with a wake-up slap, doing super effective damage against the Poochyena. Ivy's Riolu assaults Zubat with a Thunder Punch knocking the poor bat out in one hit. The Zubat fades away.

Ghastly Sucker punches Poochyena, causing the pokemon to be knocked out. The area seems to grow darker and Absol's eyes glow oddly, she disappears and then reappears behind Ghastly. Absol's Night Slash's accuracy was boosted due the Pokémon's natural luck and the attack does critical damage knocking out the Ghastly, and causes it to fade away.

The Jynx hits Riolu with an Ice Punch but Riolu did not get frozen. Both Absol and Riolu strike the Jynx at the same time, Absol disappearing again and striking right after Riolu hits with a shadow claw. The double prong attack proved too much for the Jynx and it faints.

"Y-You think you Won? Think again!" Thranos yells, as he claps his hands fiercely once and all his pokemon return. Before anyone could move both Miles and Zorua run out at Thranos, They nod to each other and both start to glow. An Arcane circle appears under Thranos and he becomes trapped in a beam of light. Thranos starts to fade away along with his pokemon, never to be seen again.

"W-WHAT just happened?" Bayne yells out of nowhere, drawing attention to himself.

Ivy turns sharply to Bayne, "Your pokemon and Hakuzo's both worked together using their power to bind that specter. Your pokemon does not follow your same misguided way Bayne, Learn well from him." At this point Rall walks beside Ivy and gives her a hug.

"...How is this all possible, I though you where dead...?" Hakuzo asks Ivy.

"This night, is vastly different than any other Hallow's eve. I did not die in that fire 3 years ago. This same Poochyena saved me that night. It carried me to safety. I am very much alive and well, but... My actual age is not the same as I appear now. I'm not sure how or why it happened, but I and Rall are meant to meet you again for real some day. Once we leave... It will be a very long time before we meet again." Ivy pauses a moment allowing Hakuzo to soak this all in.

"This is all so strange... Why now out of all times?" Hakuzo asks.

"It seems fate has a plan for us Hakuzo. The Pyres you lit help kept these evil spirits way, but Bayne put out those Pyres, allowing Thranos to enter into this town freely. I must tell you while I have time, you are my brother soul, and in short we are spirit siblings. There may be a day where you may need to save my life." Ivy replies.

Hakuzo walks up to Ivy and hugs her as she does the same. "We will meet again Brother." Ivy says as she and Rall starts to fade.

Hakuzo continues to stand there a moment. Zorua nods at Miles again and returns back to Bayne. Miles and Zorua know something their trainer's don't but are not about to give up that secret yet. Zorua hops onto Bayne's shoulders and he stomps off to his room.

"It seems now you have another reason to work harder now Hakuzo" Andrew tells Hakuzo as they make their way back to their rooms.

"Yeah, I guess so... but this is going to take a while to get used to..." Hakuzo simply answers.

Narrator: For the rest of the night, nothing else happened. The locals went around relighting the Pyres again and the storm clouds started to scatter revealing a star filled night.


	9. Episode 8

Legalities: This is a non-profit fanfic. All Pokemon characters are copyrighted to the prospective peoples. Since this is a rough draft, no asking to borrow content at this time.

Ver 1.0

Title: The Lost Pokemon Episodes.

By: Hakuzo Nightfox

Episode 8: Rocking with the Rocks.

Narrator: Last time, Hakuzo and Andrew took a forced break from their normal adventures. The Duo visited a town named New Orchard during the night of Hallow's Eve. Everything appeared normal during the day, but when night hit, all forms of ghosts and ghouls ran amok. As the night progressed, the two trainers met up with a stranger named Rall.

The trio then won a contest and won a stay at the local Haunted Inn. Once things calmed down Bayne put out all the pyres in the town and unleashed an evil called Thranos. Rall then battled the stranger and lost. Soon Ivy had to battle Thranos and defeated him. After the battle Hakuzo learned that Ivy is a sort of a sister to him, and from that point on his life has changed.

Now Hakuzo and Andrew are faced with the travel back to Pewter, and are left with a sort of emptiness. Soon they gather up their supplies, and start on the trails again. As soon as the two leave the inn, they spot a face they recognize.

"Is that the Pewter City Gym Leader over there?" Hakuzo asks.

"So, that's where he got to? I guess we missed him during the night." Andrew answers.

Hakuzo and Andrew stroll up to the Gym Leader while an Onix was shifting around parts of the make shift stage the Mayor used earlier. Also a Geodude carrying beams back to a storage shed. "Why hello you two, I've heard all about what happened last night from Mia. She told me how you two saved her from some goons. You two are worthy to battle me, but I have to finish up here first." The Gym Leader tells his Pokemon a couple of commands and continues on. "I'm Flint, I'm sure you know that I am the Gym leader of Pewter. I come here every year to help with the festival. Once everything is done here we can walk back to Pewter together."

Hakuzo and Andrew help out with the rest of the work, with the aid of their Pokemon. Aron help carry some of the heavier things while Torchic and Miles help with the lighter objects. Soon the stage was completely apart and stored into the shed where it will reside for another year.

"That wraps up all the work. You two have been a great help!" Flint thanks the two for their help. "You two look hungry, I'll treat both of you to breakfast." Hakuzo and Andrew where a bit surprised at this kindness. There competition is showing them a friendliness that is uncommon among most Pokemon battles.

"Why are you showing such kindness to your competition?" Hakuzo asks Flint as the group enters into a local diner.

"That's simple; it's a type of honor code that dates back to the medieval times. You always show a respect to your opponent, and never hold hostility towards them." Fling explains this over the meal. Hakuzo and Andrew think quietly over everything as they eat.

Once the meal was finished, the group continues on the path to Pewter. Mia stopped the group before they left town. "Hey, wait up Hakuzo, The Inn keeper found this letter tucked away inside a locked draw, but it wasn't there before. It has your name on it, and the Inn keeper asked me to give it to you. "

Hakuzo takes the letter and opens it. The writing was delicate and flowing hand-writing. The note contained the following:

Hakuzo,

There is so much I wanted to tell you, but most of this you will have to find out on your own. Next time we meet, it will be real and not an illusion like it was this time. Thranos is a very real threat, which you will run into again. Stay vigilant dear brother, for the future is yet to be determined.

Ivy MistFox

Hakuzo carefully folds up the piece of paper, and places it in his backpack. "Who was that from?" Andrew asks.

"It... was from Ivy. She warned me that Thranos will return again..." Hakuzo replies.

"Then, We have to be very careful in the future. Besides we still have our Pokemon to help protect us!" Andrew Exclaims.

"I guess," is all Hakuzo could reply.

Hakuzo followed Flint and Andrew in silence the whole time they were on the road back to Pewter. The sun was at its highest point when the three made it back to the Gym in Pewter. The rest of the town was quiet except for the noise of construction coming from the museum.

"Here we are, Home sweet home." Flint opens up the door of the Gym and the lights inside where already on. The inside looks like a Japanese Rock Garden, large odd shaped rocks jut up from the ground. The arena looks similar to a soccer field.

"Ah, there's my oldest son, Brock. I see you went on and opened up the Gym or me." Flint addresses his son, which is the same age as Andrew. "Well enough chatter, I'm sure you two are ready to face me?" Flint asks the two, and both just nod in reply. "We will have two separate battles, Two Pokemon each. These are the official rules of this Gym do you accept?"

Again both Hakuzo and Andrew nod. "But who will go first?" Andrew asks.

"Brock will be the one to choose based on your Pokemon. So please release all of your Pokemon." Andrew releases his three, as does Hakuzo. Brock looks carefully at all the Pokemon in front of him. He looks closely at Hakuzo's golden colored Vulpix, and then he looks over Andrew's Pokemon. He takes immediate notice of Aron and Torchic.

"I have chosen, This one with the weird Pokemon will go first." Brock states.

"So be it, what will be your two Pokemon?" Flint asks Andrew. With Andrew going first, it gives Hakuzo some time to sort out his feelings about what happened last night.

"I will use Torchic and Aron. Eleckid would be useless in this battle." Andrew states, as he tells Aron to start the battle.

"In that case, I will start with Geodude. Show his Pokemon what it's like to mess with us! Defense Curl now!" The Geodude follows the Gym Leader's curls up into a tight ball, preparing to deflect further damage.

Aron ducks down and rams the Geodude with it's iron head, causing super effective damage. The Geodude would have normally recoiled from an attack like this but its defensive stance allowed it to press on without taking the full damage of the attack. The Geodude takes its rocky fists and starts pounding the ground in rapid succession. Geodude was only able to cause an average magnitude, the shock waves barely phasing Aron even though it was a super effective hit.

The two Pokemon continue to trading blows like this until Aron scraped by with only a sliver of strength left. Flint recalls Geodude and calls out his last Pokemon Onyx. "I will grant you that your Aron there is a strong warrior, but his strength is almost out. Can he continue to battle in that condition?" Flint asks Andrew.

"Aron is still good for one more attack." Andrew announces. Aron lands a good strike against the Onyx but its natural defenses are stronger than Geodude's. Onyx slams his tail into one of the rock monoliths, raining rocks down onto Aron. The attack was too much for the Aron to take the hit. Andrew recalls Aron and sends out Torchic.

Torchic unleashes a turret of growls at the Onyx, causing it to lower its guard. Onyx uses is snake like body and binds Torchic in a tight grip. Torchic unleashes even more growls causing the Onyx to loosen its grip. Torchic jumps out of the grip and takes on an offensive stance.

Torchic unleashes an ember attack at the Onyx but the attack barely phased the Pokemon. Onyx slams into the Torchic sending him flying off nearly hitting into one of the monoliths. The small Pokemon stops and suddenly starts glowing.

The Pokemon starts grow, his legs start to extend and grow. His wings then grow out and turn start growing into hands. The Pokemon is much taller now, almost as tall as Andrew.

"What?, Your Pokemon evolved during battle? That is unheard of." Flint exclaims.

Andrew's Pokedex starts to beep, and he points it at the new Pokemon. "Combuskin, Evolved form of Torchic. New attacks learned, Double Kick, Peck. Continuing to gather data." Combuskin looks much stronger now, and not as frail.

"Alright Combuskin!, we have the upper hand now! Double Kick that Onyx back to the gravel pit!" Andrew proclaims to his Pokemon. The Pokemon gives as sharp nod and Kicks the Onyx sharply in the body and then follows through with a spin kick to the Onyx's face. The Rock Pokemon falls to the ground, unable to continue the battle.

"Your skills as a Trainer has allowed you to beat my Pokemon. Brock take Onyx and Geodude to the Pokecenter so we can begin the next match" Flint walks over to Andrew give him the Boulder badge. "This is your proof that you have beaten me. This boulder is made out a stone only found here in Pewter city. " Brock takes his father's Pokemon and runs out the door.

Brock steps out the door and starts running toward the Pokecenter, but a hand grabs Brock by the mouth. "Heh, So this is the Gym leader's son hmm? He looks weak." Someone says.

"Yeah, but the boss says that the Gym leader will pay out the nose to get his son back. Lets get this take him to where we are supposed to and wait for the boss." A female voice replies.

Brock is then gagged and then a blind-fold was placed over his eyes. Brock drops one of his father's Pokeballs, it rolls away unnoticed. Brock is carried off to some place close.

An hour passes, but Brock hasn't returned yet. "Where's my son at? He should have been back by now." Flint states out loud.

"Maybe we should look for him?" Hakuzo suggests.

"Yeah, some thing's not right here. I agree we should look for him" Andrew replies.

"Fine, Let's all spread out and ask around town." Flint states as he rushes out the door in the direction of the Pokecenter.

"Looks like we need to split up and start asking around town" Hakuzo states as he picks a direction and goes that way.

Flint asks around the Pokecenter, but no one has seen Brock at all. Flint starts to worry that his son may be in some sort of danger now. He heads back to the Gym to wait on the others.

Andrew asks around town for Brock but no one has seen him at all. Out of options he also heads back to the Gym.

Lastly, as Hakuzo leaves the Gym he notices a lone Pokeball by the side of the wall. "This must be Flint's… That means that Brock was abducted here. I gotta tell the others about this when I get back." Hakuzo starts looking around the area for clues. He notices a couple sets of footprints, one set looking like Brock's.

Hakuzo follows them until he gets to a spot where the footprints end because the ground is harder there. He returns back to the Gym. Once he gets back, Flint and Andrew are already there, discussing their lack of luck.

Hakuzo hands Flint the Pokeball he found. Flint releases the Pokemon and Geodude pops out. "I found the Pokeball by the building. I also found footprints leading off too, but the end after a while." Hakuzo explains.

"Then that's a start. I will return to the Pokecenter and see put the word out. Then we can attempt our search again." Flint exits the Gym and then returns shortly. "Hakuzo, take us to where you seen the footprints and maybe we can pick up a trail."

Hakuzo nods and shows them where he found the Pokeball, then he points out the footprints and Flint acknowledges that they indeed belong to Brock. They follow the prints out to where they end and look around.

"Seems this is where they end. The direction they are heading is toward the museum." Flint examines.

"That's where a group of thugs first caused us trouble, A short guy, some freaky lady and a plump bald guy." Andrew explains.

"So I've heard from the reports… It seems they still have a base of operations here somewhere." Flint explains as he looks around for any possible place they could be hiding.

"Maybe they still have access to the museum. Some kind of hidden door maybe?" Hakuzo asks.

"Maybe spread out and look for any ground level access. Reports said they escaped using a secret elevator, so it's safe to say their base is under the museum." Flint tells the two as he attempts to find a door into the museum's basement.

All three look around the perimeter of the museum but find no track of a door. They spread out there search and find a nearby shed that looked a bit out of place. "Could this be the secret entrance into the hideout?" Hakuzo asks?

"Maybe, Lets take a look." Flint opens the door all they find is an empty shed. "Looks like it's empty…" Then something catches his eye. Flint enters into the shed and ducks down near the ground. "Ah ha! A secret door, There is even a ladder that leads down." Flint starts climbing down the ladder into the unknown."

"Well we should follow him just in case." Andrew says as he heads down the ladder next. Hakuzo follows close behind, keeping Miles in his Pokeball for the climb down the ladder.

As Hakuzo descended the ladder, light filtered up from down below. Hakuzo exits the ladder into a well-lit tunnel that appears to lead under the museum.

The group makes it to a T-section in the tunnel and Flint motions for everyone to stop. To the right led to a dead-end while the left lead to a door. The three walk quietly to the door and listen carefully; the sound of three people could be heard. Flint releases Geodude and bends close to it and whispers something. The Pokemon floats off to the door and smashes through it.

Flint rushes in with Hakuzo and Andrew close behind. 迭elease my son this instant!・ Flint shouts at the three in the room. Ana, Rax and Mole look up in surprise.

"What? These three clowns again?" Hakuzo says with a bored sigh.

"How... How did you find us?" Mole stammers out, as he get up and inches away.

"Not so fast, Geodude, block his path." Flint orders his Geodude, Brock jumps up and runs over to Flint. Seems that the three thugs thought they were untouchable so they didn't bind Brock to the chair. Flint takes Brock's gag off and unties his hands. "You still have Onyx" Flint asks Brock."

"Mhm, right here father." Brock answers as he hands the Pokeball to his father.

"Fine, your not getting out of here without a fight!" Rax yells as he sends out Munchlax.

"I'll handle this one!" Hakuzo exclaims as he calls out Pidgey. The Pidgey flaps his wings and sends a strong gust at Munchlax, but barely phases the small Pokemon. The Munchlax attempts to counter the attack with a lick, but Pidgey dodges the attack easily.

Pidgey attacks with another gust against the Munchlax again. The Munchlax still doesn't acknowledge the hit. It counters with a Headbutt, causing a critical hit to the Pidgey's stomach. The Pidgey staggers from the hit, but doesn't falter.

They Pidgey recovers and rushes forward, using a quick attack, again no reaction from the Munchlax. Munchlax starts to get mad and Headbutts the hitting the exact same spot again. The Pidgey faints from a second critical hit.

"HA! I win!" Shouts Rax.

"I don't think so, I'm not out of Pokemon yet! Vinzith your go." Hakuzo sends out Vinzith next, the plant like Pokemon gave a small yawn and looks at the Munchlax, unimpressed. Vinzith hits Munchlax with a leech seed.

Vines and leaves starts growing around Munchlax after he was hit by many seeds from the bulb on Vinzith's back. Immediately the started to zap the strength out of Munchlax, and soon Vinzith defeated the Munchlax with a couple of vine whips.

Andrew and Flint also made short work their opponents too. The three thugs ran off to another secret door, yelling: "You won't stop Team um..." Mole said.

"We still don't have a name yet, The Boss will decide that tomorrow." Ana replies as they disappear behind a one-way panel.

"...That was odd." Andrew says.

"Well We need to get back to the Pokecenter. Onyx is still not responding, and Hakuzo's Pokemon needs help also." Flint tells as he leads the three out of the underground headquarters.

"It looks like all of your Pokemon are fine." Nurse joy returns the Pokemon to their proper owners. "That's quite a tale... I'll tell everyone that comes here to be careful. Still you should go to the police station right away."

Flint gives a slight nod. "We will, but we have official Gym business to get back to first."

The four return back to the Gym as the sun was starting to dip lower into the sky. "Sorry that our duel was interrupted. My son is safe all thinks to your help." Flint begins, then he tosses his Pokeball belt to Brock. 的 want my son to take this fight, He needs the experience."

"But... But, I don't like battling..." Brock replies as he glances at the ground.

"Nonsense! You are the heir to this Gym, you are the eldest child and it's your duty to make sure this Gym continues to strive." Flint says with his fist raised high into the air.

・...Fine... I'll do it for you Father...," this was followed with a sigh. Brock releases Onyx from the Pokeball. "Onyx, I trust you will win this battle!"

Flint looks at Hakuzo and asks, "What are your Two Pokemon?"

"I will be using Vinzith and Miles for this fight. Pidgey will be useless in this fight." Hakuzo states as he releases Vinzith. The plant like Pokemon says his name in response to his foe.

_Hrm, this fight could go either way. Both Pokemon are weak to each other's moves._ Hakuzo thinks over his strategy. "Lets do this!, Vine Whip now Vinzith!" Vinzith ducks low and vines shoot out at rapid speed at the onyx. The attack strikes the Rock Pokemon with enough force to make it stagger back.

The Onyx picks its self off of the ground and then Flings his tail into the ground, ripping up large boulders and chucks them at Vinzith. The Plant Pokemon becomes wedged between the boulders and is slowed down. Vinzith and Onyx attack at the exact same time. Both attack hit their mark and it the result is a double knockout.

"Wow... I didn't expect that to happen. This is a first in this Gym." Flint iterates, unsure how to handle this predicament. Brock sends out his father's last Pokemon, Geodude. Where as Hakuzo sends out Miles and commands him to use hypnosis. The Geodude gets hit wit the Hypnosis rays and falls over asleep.

"Now's your chance to do damage, keep using flamethrower till you win. If he wakes up, use hypnosis again." Hakuzo issues his commands to his Pokemon. Geodude may be resistant to fire, but he has very low special defense. Miles unleashes several streams of fire at Geodude before he even had a chance to wake up. Soon the Geodude fainted.

"I'm sorry father,... I failed you again…" Brock utters almost to the point of tears.

"It's ok son, These two trainers where no average bystanders. The fought from the heart and their Pokemon trust them completely." Flint explains to his son.

"I know... I also know it's the job of Gyms like this one to test those trainers." Brock answers, while wanting the discussion to end.

Flint then turns back to Hakuzo and shakes his hand. "You have been declared the winner of this fight." Flint then passes a Boulder badge to Hakuzo, "You are officially recognized by this Gym as having passed our test."

Hakuzo just nod and pins the badge to the underside of his top button up shirt. Andrew comes up to him, "Well we managed to defeat our first Gym leader. This was a good test of our skills."

"Yeah, Lets hope we don't run into those three losers again." Hakuzo replies and he stretches.

"So you guys have a place to stay for the night? If not you two can stay over at our house. We have room to spare." Flint asks the two.

"No, we haven't gotten a chance to set up anything for the night." Andrew replies.

"Great, then Dinner is on me. I'll take you two home, and you can meet the family." Flint states eagerly. The four take their leave of the rock filled Gym and make the short walk up a slope to Flint's home.

Flint introduces Hakuzo and Andrews to the rest of his family. His wife, and Brock's brother and two sisters. "Oh, that's right! I need report what happened today to the police station." Flint relays this as he tries to sneak out the door.

"WHAT? What happened today Flint!" Flint's wife yells out at her husband.

"Um... well... you see, there was a situation today... The same thugs that destroyed the museum, sort of kidnapped Brock today. These two help me get him back." Flint explains while looking extremely nervous.

Flint's wife turns to Hakuzo and Andrew. "Thank you to for helping to get our son back." She then turns her attention to flint. "As for you, We will talk later."

Flint ducks out of the door quickly and the two trainers finish their introductions. They where left to explain the situation with Brock's help. Soon Brock's mother calms down and everyone was a lot less high-strung. The two trainers then played some games with Brock's siblings and soon they get a chance to talk more to Brock.

"It looks like you were not too happy to battle today. Do you dislike the Gym?" Andrew asks Brock.

"It's... not that... I don't like battling Pokemon. I'd rather find way to take care of them and help them. Most people do not know how to really take care of their Pokemon properly. Most do not even know that each Pokemon has individual likes or dislikes or food"・ Brock explains, he has bookshelves full of books and magazines explaining the biology of the knows species of Pokemon.

"So your father wants you to take over the Gym because you are the oldest. I see,... The choice should be up to you not your father." Andrew explains.

"Yeah, why don't you tell him how you really feel?" Hakuzo asks.

"You seen how he is. He is so adamant about me taking his place. He wouldn't understand..." Brock

Brock's mother comes in, "Dnner's ready now, Everyone wash up." She says in a cheery manner.

Narrator: Everyone had an uneventful meal. After everyone settled down for the night, the morning was upon them already and so the start of a new day begins. Hakuzo and Andrew where greeted with a nice breakfast and a heartfelt farewell.

_I had that same dream again... This time, Vulpix was with me. Everything else was the same. But now this threat of Thranos feels more and more real each time. No one knows if this guy is really a Pokemon trainer or some Warlock. Ivy told me that Vulpix is the key, and will know what to do when the time is right..._ Hakuzo's thoughts where interrupted by Andrew.

"Did you sleep well last night" Andrew ask Hakuzo.

"I slept fine... but, I had that dream again. This time Vulpix was in it, and Ivy warned me that Thranos will return..." Hakuzo states, lost in thought.

"If he does return, we will just beat him again. Now don't worry about that now. We need to make it through mount moon or we won't ever make it to Cerulean City." Andrew comments at they make their way to the Pokemart. The buy some rope and some flashlights and extra batteries. They also buy some food rations just in case of emergence. Lastly a map with the layout of Mount Moon, and it includes directions to the Cerulean City Gym.

The two leave town and pick their way to following the map until they reached the base of the mountain. A steep slope greets them, as it's the first challenge of this mountain. The entrance to the mountain caves is at the peak of the slope. The map also shows there is a small rest area near the entrance of the cave.

After climbing the slop the two trainers make it to the rest area. A glance around and it looks like not a single trainer is around. Hakuzo and Andrew take a break and let their Pokemon out of their Pokeballs.

"Based on these maps, It says it will take a long while to make it through the mountain caves. As long as we stay on the marked paths, we won't get lost." Andrew continues to look over the map, making sure to memorize as much of it as possible.

"At least we should be able to make it through before nightfall. The Pokemart owner told us that not too many people come through the caves this time of year." Hakuzo replies.

"Also, there should be a local tour guide around here. Their job is to make sure that Trainers make it through the caves safely. Andrew states.

While Andrew and Hakuzo talk, Miles and Combuskin get bored and have a small contest. The two Pokemon use their fire attacks to see whose is the strongest. Combuskin's ember is nothing in comparison to the power of Mile's flamethrower. Combuskin has yet to learn any upgraded fire moves yet, and is disappointed at the results.

Miles walks up to the Combuskin nuzzling it's leg to show that they can still be friends. In some odd way even though the two Pokemon are from different parts of the world, they can communicate in simple terms. The Combuskin nods at Miles and it appears the fox Pokemon smiles back.

All the other Pokemon also interact with each other, some starting to form bonds with one another. All except Eleckid, he stays to himself. He doesn't seem interested in forming friendships with the others. Miles sees him Eleckid by himself and walks up to it, saying its own name in a questioning matter.

The Eleckid shrugs off the fox Pokemon and tries to avoid him. Miles gets a look of being upset and quietly walks to the others. Miles says something to the others and they all look at the Eleckid. Before any of the Pokemon could react, their trainers called them all back to their sides, and all but the fire types where recalled back to the Pokeballs.

"Hrm, Hey that looks like one of the tour guides over there coming out of the cave." Andrew points out. The two rush over to the person. She was a very tall woman, with long dark brown hair.

"Why yes, I am one of the Tour Guides for this mountain. If you two will follow me, I will lead you though Mount moon. My name is Genia." Genia tells the two as the walk through the cave. Genia secretly pushes a button on a small device and there was a sudden explosion. A large rumble fills the area and soon the entrance of the cave collapses.

End of Chapter 8


	10. Episode 9

Legalities: This is a non-profit fanfic. All Pokemon characters are copyrighted to the prospective peoples. Since this is a rough draft, no asking to borrow content at this time.

Ver 1.0

Special thanks to Ivy for random number generation.

Title: The Lost Pokemon Episodes.

By: Hakuzo Nightfox

Episode 9: Tunnel Vision

Narrator: Last time, Andrew and Hakuzo where on their way to mount moon. When they made their way to the entrance of the network of caves they where greeted by one of the local tour guides named Genia. Once inside the cave, Genia set off an explosion that made the blocked the path they came from.

A few Zubat fly off at the explosion sending screeching sounds traveling along the branching tunnels. Luckily Hakuzo and Andrew escaped unhurt. The two start coughing from the dust the fills the air.

Genia starts laughing, the two trainers fell for the trap she set up. "My you two where so gullible! Now hand over your Pokemon and no one will get hurt. " Genia demands.

"No way, We are not going to give over our Pokemon to the likes of you!" Andrew shouts.

"Fine, I'll take them by force! Golbat you know what to do." Genia sends out a Golbat and lets out a screech as it appears. Andrew steps forward and he sends out Eleckid. Ice starts to cover the Eleckid's fist as it punches the Golbat, causing super effective damage. The Golbat counters with Crunch, landing a hit on the Eleckid. Eleckid switches over to shock wave and alternated between the two attacks. Golbat continues Crunch the whole time, but in the end, Eleckid was the first to faint. Golbat is severely weakened at this point, but can continue on.

Andrew sends out Aron next, starting out with Iron defense. Aron's armor glows and becomes super strengthened. The Golbat attacks this time with wing attack, but the attack does minor damage. The Aron counters with a Take Down. The attack does full damage to Golbat without any recoil damage to Aron due to his ability. The Golbat attacks again, doing minor damage but was knocked out by another take down.

Genia growls and sends out her next Pokemon, Vileplume. Aron uses Iron defense again, its defense is now doubled. The Vileplume unleashes a Razor Leaf at the Aron but doing minimal damage. The Vileplume attacks gain with the same move, not scratching the Aron. The Aron then counters with an Iron head, causing a good hit against the Plant Pokemon.

This time Vileplume switched over to using Giga Drain, It wraps it's warms around Aron and starts draining the Aron's life force, restoring some health. Aron breaks free and slaps mud at the plant attempting to blind it. The move does some damage, clearing away the extra health that was stolen. This fight continued on for a while, the Vileplume winning by ultimately healing all the damage done to it.

Combuskin was the next one to fight, The fire Pokemon made short work of the Plant Pokemon, knocking it out with one fire based hit without taking any damage. Genia sent out her last Pokemon a Gravler, a larger form of Geodude with the addition of legs of it's own. The Combuskin rushes forwards and uses Double Kick against the Geodude, causing super effective damage, dropping the Gravler's health to half. The Gravler then attempts to use Rock Tomb against the Combuskin, but misses. The Combuskin finishes with another double kick and the Gravler is unable to battle.

"FINE! If I can't have your Pokemon, I'll bring this whole place down on our heads. Gravler Self-Destruct now!" Genia shouts at her Pokemon. The Pokemon attempts to follow the command, but nothing happens. "W-What?"

A disembodied voice fills the area. "I will not let you harm these two." The voice was deep sounding and masculine. Hakuzo could swear that it sounded like Thranos, but why would he even help these two? Genia ran off down the tunnels shouting unintelligible things as she went. Hakuzo and Andrew switch on the flashlights they bought and talk as they stroll through the damp tunnels.

"That voice... sounded an awful lot like Thranos didn't it?" Hakuzo asks Andrew.

"But why would he even help us?" Andrew states.

"none of this makes any sense." Hakuzo replies, lost in though over everything that has happened so far. _Thranos keeps showing up, Bayne is also a pain too. _Hakuzo's thoughts become scattered as the two continue deeper in the cave.

No other trainers where in the tunnels this time of day. There was an eerie silence, not even the Pokemon that live here could be heard. The darkness still seems to close in around the two despite the lights they are carrying.

The darkness continue to become more solid as the two continue on the path. "This isn't right... It's as if the darkness is turning into a living thing." Hakuzo says as he stops in his tracks. The air itself felt like a solid wall.

A laughing fills the area. "You fools are now in my domain." The same familiar voice is heard from the darkness. Even the darkness on the other side of the tunnel starts to solidify as well. "There is no escape for you now!"

"What do you want from us?" Andrew yells.

"From you, nothing! From Hakuzo, that Vulpix of his." Thranos intones as his form starts to appear. His form starts to appear, still appearing human, but has a look of something more. "That little fox has a rare coloration for a reason. It wasn't there from birth but a higher force took over and gave that single Pokemon a powerful gift that I must have for myself!"

"I won't let you put a single finger on miles!" Hakuzo yells, preparing to call out his other two Pokemon to defend Miles. The golden fox leaps forward and unleashes a hypnosis attack against Thranos, trying its hardest to protect Hakuzo. The attack just bounces off and doesn't faze Thranos at all.

"HA, your Hypnosis attack won't work against me at all." Thranos states triumphantly. A new sound starts to come from the other side of the darkness. It was low at first, but it started to increase in volume. It sounded like someone singing. "What is that sound?" Thranos asks suddenly.

The sounds started to become clearer, as if a hundred voices where joining in on the singing. As the sound starts to sharpen, distinct sounds could be heard. "Clefairy, Clefairy." A chant of the word Clefairy fills the cavern, the sound coming from both sides now.

Hakuzo pulls out his Pokedex and calls up the information on Clefairy. "_Clefairy: the fairy Pokemon. They are attracted to Magical power. Their song is said to have the ability to heal the sick or restore a burnt down forest. Be warned, their song can also have devastating effects as well."_

"Clefairy, You are not match to my barriers!" Thranos exclaims as he seems to loose focus on Hakuzo's Vulpix for the second. The barriers created by Thranos starts to shake and vibrate from the force pushing against them from the outside. Cracks starting to form in the darkness, a light shining in from the other side. "This... can't be!" Thranos starts showing a nervousness that is unlike his character.

The chanting continues to increase in volume. More and more cracks start to form in the darkness. The sound of breaking glass fills the area as the darkness barriers shatter into pieces.

Hundreds of Clefairy fill the tunnels now. Thranos becomes angry and releases a Dark Pulse at the pink Pokemon. The Clefairy closes to Thranos use their physic powers to reflect the attack away from the rest of the Clefairy. The reflected Dark Pulse strikes the wall of the cavern exposing a source of moon stone.

The ten closest Clefairy start to glow, their shape changing and expanding. Once the change was complete, ten Clefable remain. Hakuzo points the Pokedex at the Clefable, "_Clefable: Evolved form of Clefairy. The Moon Stone hold some strange power over these Pokemon and allow Clefairy to evolve. It is said they come from a different planet… No further Data."_

"You pink mutants are not going to keep me from my prize!" Thranos yells as he sends out another Dark Pulse at the Clefairy and Clefable. Again, the Clefable reflect the attack away. Without warning all the Clefairy and Clefable start chanting again. A beam of light focus on Thranos from an unknown source. The beam shrinks to a fine laser point then suddenly expands rapidly.

Once the light fades, Thranos is slumped on the ground. "h…how.. is it possible that these Clefable summon a Solar Beam into a cave like this?..." Thranos wraps his cloak around him, fading into nothing. "You have not seen the last of me, that Vulpix WILL be mine!"

"These Clefairy and Clefable showed up just in time…. " Hakuzo turns to one of the Clefable. "Thank you for your help." Andrew also thanks the Pokemon. Once the Clefable and Clefairy felt everything was all right, they dispersed and left the area quickly. "Maybe we should have tried to catch one of them?" Hakuzo asks Andrew.

"I don't know, It wouldn't feel right to capture them, after them helping us." Andrew replies.

"I guess your right." Hakuzo reached out and pets Miles. "Are you ok Miles?" The fox Pokemon gives a nod and the group continues on the way through the tunnels. Soon the trainers emerge out of the cave near Cerulean City, but the sun has already set.

Hakuzo and Andrew make a quick stop at the police station to report about the cave in. Afterwards, the quickly made their way to the Cerulean City Pokemon Center. When they arrive there, Bayne was there along with Skid and Raid.

"Look's like the Dork Fox is following us." Bayne announces to his flunkies.

"Can it Bayne, We are in no mood to deal with you right now." Hakuzo answers in a sharp tone.

Bayne makes a mock face of being pained. "Aww, that hurts deeply. Eh, you're not worth my time tonight anyways."

Hakuzo and Andrew ignore Bayne and have their Pokemon checked up on at the front desk. Once everything thing is in order, the two trainers retire for the night.

Narrator: While the Hakuzo and Andrew where asleep. Bayne and his flunkies snuck out of the Pokecenter. They go off to some urgent business that a stranger proposed to them. The three meet another pair of three on Nugget Bridge.

Bayne and company was greeted by Ana. She was dressed in black leather, and had a motorcycle. Her clothes exaggerated her features, causing Bayne to become a bit nervous. She slowly walks up to Bayne with her ample assets staring him in the face. She says in a seductive voice, "Follow me little boy." She says as she walks her motor cycle down the bridge and then proceeds under it.

These four arrive to see Mole and Rax standing by a trashcan that has a fire burning in it. These two also have motorcycles and are wearing what looks to be Standard biker gear. "Are these the people you talked about Ana?" Mole asks as she arrives.

"Yes, these strong boys are here to help us with our work." Ana said while winking at Bayne.

"I see." Mole walks up to Bayne and sizes him up. Mole is barely a head taller than Bayne, and tries to puff himself up to look bigger. "You do this job, and each of you will come out 500 Pokedollars richer."

"Just tell us what we have to do." Bayne says with a tone that he will do anything for money.

"Ok, Kid, I like your attitude. Here is what we are going to do." Mole starts explain to them what is expected of them.

Narrator: Everyone in the Pokecenter was awakened by the sound of Police sirens. Everyone quickly woke up and went to investigate what happened.

Hakuzo and Andrew follow everyone out of the Pokecenter to a nearby home. This home was of one the wealthy residence of this town and none other than Bayne and his flunkies are at the scene of the crime. Hakuzo made it close enough to hear what was happening.

"This wasn't our idea, honestly. We got paid by some bikers to help them with this job. They ditched us as soon as they heard sirens." Bayne explains while his flunkies remain quiet.

Hakuzo shakes his head, seems Bayne will do anything for a quick buck. Hakuzo and Andrew left the scene, and head for the Pokemon Gym. "Can you believe it, Bayne will do anything just to get some money…" Hakuzo states as the enter the river side Gym.

"Yeah, don't worry the police will keep them out of trouble." Andrew replies.

Inside the gym, was not one but 3 giant indoor pools, and even an outdoor pool can be seen through sliding glass doors. The biggest indoor pool had a diving board and floating platforms. Hakuzo and Andrew where greeted by a set of female's wearing one piece bikinis. The oldest one was in her teens, the other two doesn't appear quite teenage yet.

"Greetings, We are the Cerulean City Fabulous Sisters. We run this Gym for our parents when they are away." The eldest Sister greets them.

"So, did you come here to challenge our beautiful selves?" The youngest one said, she had blue died hair, and had a bit of a high pitched squeaky voice.

"Of course, we challenge your Gym to a Pokemon battle!" Andrew states.

The eldest sister spoke. "We only have four Pokemon in this gym, so How about a each person gets to use only 2 Pokemon per battle."

"I'll take the first battle then." Hakuzo states, "I'll use Bulbasaur and Pidgey."

"Then I will be your opponent, I will be using Staryu and Kingdra" The eldest sister calls out Staryu first, waiting for Hakuzo to make a move. The youngest sister took the remaining two Pokemon, Starme and Shelder to battle Andrew.

"We will have both battles at the same time, so lets see who can keep the most concentration." The eldest sister explained the final rules of the fight. Gym leaders are allowed to make any special rules they wish during an official challenge.

Staryu swims around one of the platforms as Hakuzo calls out Pidgey. The Pokemon flies over to one of the floating platforms and awaits the match to begin. Shelder waits on another platform in one of the smaller pools. Andrew sends out Aron, it appears on the one of the platform, suddenly noticing it is surrounded by water. The Aron starts to freak out a bit, feeling trapped on the platform.

"Calm down Aron, you can handle a little bit of water!" Andrew tries to encourage his Pokemon, but knows well enough that Aron is going to have a rough fight. Andrew orders Aron to attack the Shelder with Iron Head, but the Pokemon wouldn't move. Shelder uses water gun against the Aron. The attack barely missing the frightened Pokemon.

Staryu continues to swing around under water avoiding showing near the surface. Pidgey tries to use gust against the Staryu. The Water Pokemon keeps swimming around and attempts to shoot a Water Gun at Pidgey, but misses. Pidgey switches tactics and uses Whirlwind to pull the Staryu out of the water. The Water Pokemon is pulled out of, and into the vortex that has been created. The Staryu is flung into the air and hits one of the platforms hard. The Pidgey quickly hits the Staryu with a gust, bringing the Staryu to half health.

Aron, still refuses to move except to keep dodging the long ranged attacks. Both sides are gaining no ground. This dance continued until Aron started to get used to his surroundings. Soon he is confident enough to jump across to the other platform. This was an unexpected move and the Shelder withdraws into it's shell. Aron rams it head into the shelled Pokemon but the attack just bounces off. The force was enough to jar the Shelder out of it's shell long enough for Aron to strike again, getting a critical hit to the Shelder's face.

Staryu staggers to stand up on it's starfish like legs. Once it it steady on it's feet again, it launches into a Rapid spin. It flies through the air like a shuriken. The attack hits Pidgey sending it recoiling slightly in the air. Pidgey a hits the Staryu with another Gust attack and it faints. The Pidgey starts to glow suddenly, and it starts morphing in the air. Soon a Pidgeotto is left standing. Kingdra was sent out, a seahorse like Pokemon. The Kingdra hits the Pidgeotto with an Ice Beam, causing it to faint instantly.

The Shelder kept protecting its self every time, not even bothering to attack. Soon Aron wore down the Shelled Pokemon without taking any damage. The Shelder was recalled and Starme was sent out.

The Starme uses Surf against Aron, causing to faint in one hit. The next opponent to come out was Eleckid. The Yellow Pokemon jumps deafly to one of the platforms, looking more confident than Aron. The Eleckid releases a Shockwave of electricity at the Starme, causing super effective damage. The Starme tried to counter with an Ice Beam, but the small Pokemon dodges the attack by jumping to a different platform. This went on until Eleckid was the winner with all super effective attacks.

Hakuzo calls out his last Pokemon, Vinzith. Kingdra tries hitting Vinzith with a water gun, but the attack doesn't do much damage at all. Vinzith countered with Sleep powder, buying him enough time to use Leech Seed on the Kingdra. He also lands a single Vine Whip against the Kingdra before it woke up.

Kingdra wakes up, and blasts Vinzith with an Ice Beam. The super effective attack knocked Vinzith to the halfway point of his health. Vinzith gains some life back from the Leech Seed, and the plant Pokemon delivers another super effective hit against Kingdra.

Vinzith is hit again with an Ice Beam, causing it to become very weak. Vinzith staggers to stand, and then unleashes a final Vine Whip against the Kingdra, knocking it out.

Both Hakuzo and Andrew are victorious in there battles. The eldest sister walks up to the two trainer and curtsies. "You two have officially defeated all our Pokemon. I present you with the Cascade Badge." The Eldest sister gives a badge to each of the two. The Dou accepts the badges and leaves the Gym feeling more confident that before.

The two slink over to the Pokecenter, to attend their Pokemon. Once Nurse Joy took the Pokemon, Hakuzo and Andrew phone oak. "Ah, boys, you caught me in the middle of cooking Tofu. Is everything ok?" Oak asks the two.

gEverything is fine, We are just calling you to show you these.h Hakuzo holds up his badges for Oak to see. Andrew also shows off his Badges.

gwow, It hasnft been a week yet, and you two already cleared the first Two badges. None of the other trainers have even made it to the first badge yet.h Oak natters with delight. gOh, that reminds me, Hakuzo, there is a small village south-east of Cerulean City. The place is called Sap Village. Many of the Bulbasaur and Ivysaur gather there to evolve. There is also a secret festival going on there tooc not many know of it. Well I have to go, before my Tofu burns!h That was the last thing heard before the screen went blank.

The two retrieve their Pokemon from nurse joy and Andrew asks about Sap Village. "Do you know how to reach Sap Village from here?"

gWhy yes, you follow a trail outside of town. Itfs a small dirt road, follow it til you reach a sign. That sign points the way to Sap Village. You canft miss it.h Nurse joy answers with a smile. Andrew thanked her and the trainers resumed their journey.

The whole walk was quiet on this sun filled day. The sun was setting a bit low as they reached the sign. The arrow was pointing to a faint path that leads deeper into a forested area. Hakuzo and Andrew follow the small path, feeling like deer walking through the forest down a deer trail.

The tree cover thickened as the path continues to wind through the forest. A faint sound could be heard in the distance. Ahead the outline of a small village can be seen. The duo reach the village just as the sun was starting to dip behind the horizons.

The village wasn't very large, but the sounds of drums fill the area. As the trainers approach, there is a small gathering of Oddish outside of the village. The Pokemon seem to be enchanted by the drums. As the trainers approach the Oddish dash out into the forest. From this viewpoint Hakuzo and Andrew could tell everyone was wearing masks. It looked like a mix between Fox masks and Wolf Masks.

Near the center of the village was a large pit fire and a group of Bulbasaur and Ivysaur sitting around the fire, dancing in tune to the drumming. The whole seen reminds Hakuzo of a Native American dance. Each Pokemon swaying in time to the music, and a few even seem to be singing along too.

One of the villagers wearing a fox mask approaches the duo. "Greetings Trainers, You have come during the night of the great festival.

"Wow, so this is really where the Pokemon come to evolve?" Hakuzo asks.

"Yes, many Pokemon gather here on this night." The villager replies.

"Do you think My Bulbasaur will evolve then?" Hakuzo asks the villager.

"You have one of the sacred Pokemon with you?" The villager asks shocked, "May I see it?

Hakuzo nods and lets Vinzith out of this ball. The Bulb Pokemon takes not of the other Bulbasaur and Ivysaur and gets really excited. "Seems your Pokemon can sense what tonight is...Please join in on our festival." The villager says as a pair of fox masks was thrust onto the trainers. "Please wear these, you two will be with the other 'Foxes'. My name is Clarence and I am the leader of this village, and the rest of the festival will be made clear."

Hakuzo and Andrew release all their Pokemon so they can all can watch the festival. Hakuzo puts on the fox mask, It had a natural feel to it. Miles walks up and sniff at the mask, and tilts his head sideways. "It's still me Miles." Hakuzo says as he reaches down an pets the small fox.

Vinzith joins the others near the fire and takes part in the singing and dancing. Combuskin, Miles, Pidgeotto and Aron all group together and start running around. Eleckid still stood by it's self. "Why is your Eleckid staying by himself?" Hakuzo asks Andrew.

"I... Don't know... It's as if he doesn't want to be with the other Pokemon." Andrew thinks deeply why this would happen... "Maybe we should ask Professor Oak tomorrow."

Clarence stands up in front of the fire, "It is now time for the village contest. Wolves line up on this side, and Foxes on the other. This year will be a Capture The Flag event. The first team to capture the flag and bring it here will be declared the winner. This will give the winning team the Privilege of seeing the sacred right of Evolution. Your Pokemon will also be allowed you to help, as there will be one of the Village's Pokemon guarding each flag. Now begin!"

Hakuzo and Andrew call their Pokemon to them, all but Vinzith came. "I guess Vinzith is too entranced by the other Bulbasaur and Ivysaur to come along... Well, that's ok I guess." Hakuzo states, Knowing that Miles and Pidgeotto will be more than enough help.

Everyone on the fox team dispersed in the forest going in seemingly random places. "So much for a team effort." Andrew says with a sigh.

"But at least splitting up means more ground is covered quicker." Hakuzo replies. "Maybe we should do the same?"

"Ok then, We'll split up and maybe one of us will find the flag before the other team." Andrew replies and heads off into the woods. Hakuzo picks a direction and begins to follow it. _Lets see, there should be some sort of clearing where the flag is at. If a Pokemon is guarding it, there would have to be enough room to battle there. _thinks this as he walks deeper into the forest, while Miles helps by keeping an eye out for the flag.

It seems most of the Fox team where searching near the village, but Hakuzo went deeper into the woods knowing that the flag would not be so close to the village. His instincts where leading the way. Soon in the distance, the shadow of a Pokemon could be made out. Miles also notice the Pokemon. As Hakuzo approaches the, he can see clearly that the flag belongs to the Wolf team. "That is it Miles!" Hakuzo whispers, "What's our target lets go!"

Hakuzo carefully approaches the Pokemon, which was none other than an Arcanine. The Pokemon is much larger than a Growlith. The Fire Pokemon produces it's own light, illuminating the flag. The Arcanine waits for Hakuzo's move.

Hakuzo calls out Pidgeotto first, but the bigger Pokemon is intimidating. The Pidgeotto's physical attacks are not as effective as before. The Bird Pokemon tries to use quick attack, but the Arcanine uses Extreme Speed, hitting the Pidgeotto before it could react. The Pidgeotto attacks with his attack doing minimal damage.

The Pidgeotto flies up in the air and releases a Gust attack at the Arcanine. The attack hit's for a slight bit of damage, but the Fire Pokemon counters with a Crunch. The Bird Pokemon strikes with another Gust, and this time the Arcanine counters with a Take Down attack, causing the Arcanine to take some damage in return. The Arcanine finishes up with a Heat Wave attack, Knocking out Pidgeotto.

"Miles, your go now... we have to take this guy down and get the flag back to the village!" Hakuzo instructs Miles to enter the battle. Miles is unaffected by the Arcanine's ability, because Miles doesn't know any physical attacks. The Arcanine seems to smirk at the small Pokemon and Unleashes a Heat Wave against the Vulpix. Miles absorbs the attack and powers up his own fire moves.

Miles unleashes a flamethrower at the Arcanine and lands a solid hit. The Arcanine counters with Extreme Speed hitting Miles in the head or a critical strike. Miles eyes start to glow, as he unleashes a hypnosis against the lager dog Pokemon, the attack hits and the Arcanine falls asleep. Miles hits the sleeping Pokemon with another Flamethrower, and the enemy Pokemon wakes up. Arcanine rushes at miles and attacks with a Crunch. While still in the jaws of Arcanine, Miles unleashes another Flamethrower causing the large Pokemon to faint.

Hakuzo rushes up to the flag and grabs it, holding it high in the air. Hakuzo then runs back to the village as fast as he could. As Hakuzo ran, the other fox members caught sight of the flag and also begin following after Hakuzo.

Once inside of the village, Hakuzo places the flag into the ground, just as the other fox members come running. Andrew walks up and pats Hakuzo on the shoulder. Hakuzo began to recount the tale as the members of the wolf team arrive with their flag.

The flag holder saw that Hakuzo already arrived with the wolf flag and practically threw down the fox flag in anger. Clarence looks sharply at the one who almost threw down the flag, and the villager starts to back away a step.

"The Fox team is the winner, Hakuzo bested our Guardian Arcanine, and captured the flag." Clarence Announces to the villagers. "Every one of the Fox team is allowed to watch tonights festival Evolution event, while the members of the Wolf team are to remain in their homes until after the Ceremony."

"How does an outsider beat our own Guardians?" The fox flag bearer shouts.

"Because, His bond with his Pokemon is much stronger yours. Learn this lesson well, and you will become better friends with your own Pokemon. You where able to defeat our second Guardian Ninetales, Though... I doubt you did it on your own." Clarence states looking straight at the flag barer.

"I.. uh..." The villager stammers out but then closes his mouth, thoroughly defeated.

"Now return to your homes, The sacred ceremony is about to begin!" Clarence usurers the members of the wolf team to their homes. Some of the villagers remove their masks and throws them to the ground as they leave. "I'm sorry for you two to see our villagers act this way, the wolf team is usually the victor every year, and they are sore losers. You have brought a new hope to the members of the Fox team this year."

"Doesn't anyone ever switch sides?" Hakuzo asks.

"It has been a sort of tradition in our village that once you choose a team, you remain on that team your whole life." Clarence relates this information to Hakuzo.

"It seems a bit... unfair to the losing team. Being forced to stay inside while the winning team takes part of the ceremonies." Hakuzo retaliates.

Clarence sighs, "Yes, it is a bit unfair, but this is how we have done it for years... Tradition has always been unbroken here."

"Tradition can change! Allow everyone in the village to partake of the ceremonies. If you rely too heavily on Traditions your village will never grow." Hakuzo unleashes the volley of logic at Clarence.

"Your right..." Clarence clears his throat and announced to the whole village. "Everyone listen up, There will be a change to the tradition starting this year. Even the ones that lose the Competitions, will be allowed to participate in the Ceremony. All the members of the wolf team, please come back out here."

At once all the wolf member come out of their homes and joins the others again. The ones that threw down their wolf masks dusted them of and puts them back on. Suddenly the Bulbasaur and Ivysaur stop dancing as the moon hits the area round the fire.

The Pokemon start to glow, a dim glow at first, but the grow brightened as each one glows in turn. Each Pokemon starts to grow and soon the glow fades. Vinzith also evolved into an Ivysaur. The Ivysaur present evolved into Venusaur themselves.


	11. Episode 10

Legalities: This is a non-profit fanfic. All Pokemon characters are copyrighted to the prospective peoples. Since this is a rough draft, no asking to borrow content at this time.

Ver 1.0

Title: The Lost Pokemon Episodes.

* * *

>By: Hakuzo Nightfox<p><p>

Episode 10: The desolate lighthouse.

Narrator: Last time Hakuzo and Andrew were led to Sap Village, where they partook of a ritual of evolution. The trainers were told to keep the masks and where invited to stay the night at the village. The trainers leave the next morning heading back to Cerulean city.

Once inside Cerulean city again, the two trainer catch word that a new lighthouse is being constructed not far from town. The two take this lead and walk across Nugget Bridge.

Hakuzo and Andrew reach the coast and can see the foundation of the lighthouse, along with the attached house being built. A good section of the living area of the lighthouse has been completed already.

"Wow, this place looks like a mansion!" Hakuzo states as they approach the building.

When these two arrived there was no construction going on at this time. The two trainers couldn't figure out why. As they approached the lighthouse, a man dressed up in an old time pin stripe suit greeted them. "Greetings, I am Maxamillion, I am the one that financed the construction of this fine building."

The two were not expecting someone to be actually living on the site already. Max invites the two inside to chat over the reasons behind the lighthouse. "You see, Dragonite gather around this spot to raise their children. This lighthouse will allow us to study them and find out more about them." Max explains to the two trainers.

The conversation went on for some time. Max explained a bit about what they have discovered so far about the Dragonite. "so why is there no construction crew working right now?" Andrew asks.

"Very good question, for that one I'll have to show you." Max leads them outside and to an elevator cut into the surface of the rocks. The three ride the elevator down the side of the cliff and the whole time are greeted by the view of the ocean.

"Wow, this is quite a view!" Hakuzo comments as the touch down on the ground.

Max takes the lead again and takes the two trainers to a nearby cave. A form of lighting filters out of the cave.

"We only have these lights on during the day. They are very close to natural sun light so it doesn't disturb the Dragonite. They turn off automatically based on a sensor." Max leads them into the cave, the whole while echoes flow through the cave. "We use this light to research and watch over the Dragonite in their natural habitat."

The cave opens up into a lager cavern. A handful of Dragonite fill the area with nests they made out of natural materials gathered from the beach. The couple of workers here kept their distance from the Dragonite and their eggs.

"As you can see we had to halt construction because the Dragonite arrived already and have built nests. All the noise would have drove them out of this area." Max explains there was only enough time to construct the main living quarters before they Dragonite arrived.

Max warns Hakuzo and Andrew not to get close to the Dragonite as they can get aggressive protecting their young. After all the sight-seeing was completed, the three returned back to the mansion for a tea break.

Once everyone was settled down, max introduced his seven year old son Bill. "Bill here is helping me research the Dragonite. He is very helpful in this endeavor."

"It sounds like a very exciting thing to do." Hakuzo remarks while sipping at the tea.

"I've always had a fascination with Dragonite, but I've never seen one in person before now." Andrew comments to max.

"Maybe you may catch one in the wild. Ofcourse I can't let you take these ones, as we studying them. It wouldn't feel right." Max replies.

"I'll find one in time maybe." Andrew says as he sips at his tea.

Everyone went back to idle chatter. Max generously offered the two a free lunch and continued to flaunt his knowledge of Dragonite, and his own wealth. Max leads them around the mansion showing them various statues of Pokemon and other oddities.

About an hour passes and everyone is seated to a luxurious lunch filled with some common food items, along with some exotic ones too. One was a special dessert made out of berries grown in an orchard by the mansion.

A low rumble is felt, low at first, then it started to build into an earthquake. An alarm is sounded in the Mansion, as the whole building shakes around. "That's the alarm indicating the Dragonite are in danger!" Max rushes out the door, with Hakuzo and Andrew following close behind. Bill also follows after the group, worried about the Dragonite.

The make it down to the beach despite all the shaking. The shouts of Max's assistances are heard as the group nears the cave. Roars of the Dragonite also echo out of the cave as the sound of grinding metal is also heard.

The group runs at top speed into the cave. They are greeted at the sight of a lager drilling rig. The Dragonite surround the rig and attack it to protect their young.

The hatch opens at the top, revealing Mole peeking out. "Shoot, Guys we have a problem here…. This drill isn't Dragonite proof!"

"Not these three clowns again" Hakuzo says with a sigh.

"Time for plan B, activate the backup system." Mole yells into the rig.

The rig shakes for a moment, then an electric field starts to crackle around the hull of the rig. All the Dragonite in close proximity get hit with the shock, knocking out a couple in the process.

"This isn't good, Eleckid Take care of that tank!" Andrew yells as he releases Eleckid. The Eleckid rushes forward with a Low Kick, putting a large dent in the side of the rig. The Electric field around the rig invigorates Eleckid making it's next hit put cracks in the metal siding.

Eleckid delivers a final blow and a gaping hole remains. The electric field around the rig dissolves with a loud pop. The three inside of the tank tumble out to be faced with the angered Dragonite.

Mole, Ana, and Rax run out of the tunnel as fast as they could with a couple of Dragonite chasing them. Once everything was settled down Max inspects the damage.

"I'll be lucky if the Dragonite remain at all here." Max says with a resigned look.

A whimpering could be heard coming from near the opening caused by the rig. A Dratini is pinned under a fairly large rock. Everyone rushes over to the Pokemon and moves the rock off of it.

"This Dratini is in poor shape! It needs to be taken to the Cerulean City Pokecenter immediately." Max exclaims out, then turns to Andrew and Hakuzo. Both nod in response and they make haste for the Pokecenter.

Narrator: The trainers rush to the Cerulean City Pokecenter and explain the situation to the Nurse Joy stationed there. After a very long wait, the Dratini is brought out of the emergency room.

Nurse Joy brings out the Pokemon, carefully carrying it on a special tray. "This Dratini made it out just fine. He needs a lot of rest now after what happened."

Andrew takes the sleeping Dratini carefully and carries it. Hakuzo and Andrew set back out to the lighthouse, walking slow enough not to wake up the Dratini. When they finally make it across Nugget Bridge, it was getting dark.

Max was pacing back and forth outside the front of his mansion by the time Hakuzo and Andrew returned. After relaying that the Dratini was fine, Max invited them in for yet another meal.

Once again the everyone was sitting at the table again. Max proceeds to explain about the Dratini that Hakuzo and Andrew rescued. "I should tell you the story about this Dratini. He arrived here by himself before any of the Dragonite showed up. We think something happened to his mother, but we can't be certain. None of the other Dragonite recognize it, so our assistances had to feed it and care for it."

"That's kind of sad." Andrew replies.

"Yes…. That is why I want to ask you to take it Andrew. The Dratini needs to see the word, and without its mother to teach him, he wouldn't make it very far on his own." Max asks this favor of Andrew.

Andrew jumps up knocking his chair over. "Ofcourse I'll take him!"

Max hands Andrew a Dragoon Ball. "This is a special ball designed by a clan of Dragon Tamers. It will allow you to capture the Dratini easier."

Andrew takes the ball, "I see." He walks over to the Dratini and ask, "Do you want to come along with me?" The Dratini tilt's his head to the side and looks at Andrew.

The Dratini then jumps down and slithers off. It looks back at Andrew as if motioning for him to follow. "Seems the Pokemon wants to battle you, and test you as a worthy trainer."

Andrew nods and everyone follows the Dratini outside. The Dratini slithers out to a spot and stands up on the tip of his tail similar to that of a Cobra. He waits for Andrew's move.

Andrew calls out Eleckid, and it jumps out with sparks flying out from between his ears. The Eleckid launches into an Ice Punch, but the Dratini easily dodges the attack. The Dratini counters by spinning around rapidly, sending a twister out at Eleckid.

The Eleckid barely dodge the attack and gets close to attempt another Ice Punch. Again the Dratini dodges, and follows through with another Twister. This time the attack hits the Eleckid causing light damage.

The Eleckid crouches down low and unleashes a shockwave of electric energy hitting the Dratini. The attack only did minimal damage; the Dratini barely noticed the attack. With swift movements the Dratini starts to wrap around Eleckid.

The Eleckid uses this chance to land an Ice Punch against the dragon type Pokémon, causing super effective damage. The Dratini is critically weakened at this point and Andrew throws the Dragoon Ball at him. The Dratini was weakened far too much to be able to break out of the specialized Pokeball.

"Yea! I now have a Dratini!" Andrew exclaims as he picks up the Dragoon Ball.

"Well fought Andrew. I see you know to handle Dragon type Pokémon. " Max congratulates.

Narrator: It was late in the evening when everything finally calmed down. Maxamillion extends yet more kindness, and allows the two trainers to spend the night in the mansion.

When morning arrives, the trainers set off to Saffron City. They arrive there at noon, enough time to grab some lunch and take on the local Gym leader.

"Do you know who the gym leader is of this town?" Hakuzo asks Andrew as the walk around the big city.

"No idea, actually." Andrew replies.

One of the local townsfolk overheard them, and walks up to the two trainers. "You don't want to take on Sabrina…. She may be a little girl, but her psychic powers will prevent you from ever leaving the gym again…"

"But we have no choice, as Pokemon trainers, we have to defeat every Gym leader." Hakuzo states.

"There's no way you'll be able to win! Everyone in this town fears Sabrina, and no one ever goes near the gym." The Townsfolk replies.

Hakuzo and Andrew begin to think this guy was crazy the more he talked. Once the guy finished his rant about the local terror, he left on his way. He seemed afraid of something, as if by telling this information to the two trainers, his life was in danger.

All these two could do was to continue on to the gym. From the outside, the Gym appears to be like the other two Gyms thus far visited. The two trainers enter into a room that is devoid of any light. As the pass into the threshold, a door slams shut behind them and seemingly disappears.

"What the? Did the door just disappear?" Hakuzo asks not able to see anything.

Before anyone could answer, FoxFire blazes into a bluish green light casting the room in an eerie glow; revealing a battle arena and a chair. The two trainers walk forward and take notice of a doll sitting on a chair.

The doll turns it's head and looks at the two trainers. The eyes glow an deep red and a giggle is heard. "So more people has come to play with me! Yea, Defeat my Pokemon and you can leave. Lose, and you have to play with me forever!"

"Did that doll just move… and talk?" Hakuzo asks wondering if this is just a cheap trick.

"I think so… We can't back down now." Andrew replies and turns back to the doll. "We accept your Challenge."

"Goodie!" The Doll squeals in a high pitched voice. "You will only be allowed to use just one Pokemon only. First one to get knocked out loses."

"I'll go first. I'll use Aron." Andrew says confidently, as he releases his steel Pokémon out of the Pokeball.

The doll giggles again and drops a Pokeball. It rolls out onto the battle field and opens up. An sleeping Abra appears, an easy looking target. "Are you kidding me? Is this some kind of joke?" Andrew asks, seemingly annoyed at all of these _tricks._

More giggles emits from the doll. "There are no tricks here, just only psychic power!" The doll's eyes start to glow again. "Abra, show them the power of your Elemental Link." The Abra floats into the air, and a blue aura appears around the Abra.

Andrew pulls out his Pokedex to get information about this 'Elemental Link'. "_Elemental Link: Abra sometimes gain the ability to change their attacks to match the weaknesses of its opponents."_

Before Aron could react, a sudden blast of energy blasts forward from Abra and strikes Aron. The steely Pokémon is sent flying back as if hit with a pressure hose. The Pokémon instantly faints.

"Too bad, now you will be stuck here forever!" The doll giggles again and starts to levitate off of the chair. A blood red aura appearing around it, and suddenly Andrew disappears. The doll calmly floats down and resumes sitting on the chair. It giggles once again and then turns its attention to Hakuzo. "Your turn now, what is your Pokémon?"

"W-What happened to Andrew?" Hakuzo asks in reply.

"Your friend is fine,…. For now. Choose your Pokémon or forfeit the match!" The doll says in a sinister voice.

"Fine… Miles, I'll leave this to you" Hakuzo announce his attack which is Flamethrower. Miles runs forward and unleashes a stream of fire at the Abra, but the attack is reflected back with Mirror Coat. Miles is unphased by the damage, and only gets a power boost.

Again the Abra levitates into the air and gains a blue aura. Miles is hit with the same blast as Aron, and is knocked out instantly. "Too bad, now you will join your friend!"

The doll starts to glow blood red again and suddenly Hakuzo is transported someplace different. At first glance it appears that Hakuzo is outside, but something was off. Upon further investigation, the air felt still and stuffy. Next Hakuzo takes notice of the people. From a distance they look normal, but when you get close enough, they are life sized dolls.

"….What's going in here? Am I dreaming?" Hakuzo says out loud as he takes notice of Miles. The fox Pokémon was laying on the ground, panting hard. Hakuzo rushes over to his Pokémon and carefully picks him up. The fox wearily lifts hit head up to Hakuzo and lightly says "vul…" before it closes his eyes again.

The Pokémon was still breathing, but very weak. "I need to find Andrew quickly" Hakuzo starts looking around, trying to figure out where Andrew may be. Further reorganization hits Hakuzo as he realizes this is a replica of the Saffron City.

Hakuzo runs off to where the Pokecenter is, having a hunch that Andrew may be there. Once Hakuzo ran through the door, he is finds a replica doll of Nurse Joy here. Sitting down at a nearby bench was Andrew. "It seems that crazed man wasn't so crazy after all?" Andrew asks.

"I guess not—" Hakuzo was cut off, by a sudden sound.

"Elp..M.e…." A muffled voice is heard from the direction of where the Nurse Joy doll resides.

"Did.. that doll just talk also?" Hakuzo asks.

"I think it said help me?" Andrew replies. Both trainers get up and examine the life sized doll. As they got closer they could hear the doll speaking.

"Please help me! I've been trapped in this doll house for over a year." The voice from the doll explains. "She won't let you out of here…. You are stuck here just like me." The doll then begins to make crying sounds, but unable to produced any real tears.

"How can we help? We are stuck in this place, with no way of getting out." Andrew says.

"You two are still unchanged. As long as you remain as you are, you have a chance!" Nurse Joy says as the walls of the Pokecenter start to shake. Soon the high pitched voice of a Seven year old girl fills the air.

"Come out my new toys, It's time to make you into dolls!" The walls continue to shake, soon the roof of the Pokecenter was lifted up into the air.

"Run, Quickly before she can grab you!" The Nurse Joy doll yells out.

Hakuzo and Andrew run out the door, trying to figure out the best place to hide. The franticly look for a place to hide, while the large hand chases after them. They duck inside a small shed connected to a house. The figured the smaller space would be harder for the hand to fit into.

The girl starts to get mad, and yell's, "Why are you two not doll's yet? If you two keep running I'll have to punish you!"

Suddenly a man appears in the shed also. He glows with a bright blue aura. It slowly expands and envelops both Hakuzo and Andrew. Reality seems to warp around the two, and they are transported to a new location.

The sudden burst of wind lets the two know they are back outside. One the world stops spinning they are able to look upon the one that saved them. "You two are probably wondering who I am?" The man asks.

The two simply nod. The man takes on a serious face and continues on. "I am Sabrina's father. She gained her psychic abilities from me. Since birth, her powers have been slowly growing… Now the whole town fears her." The man lets this all settle in for a while, before continuing. "Normally you would have been instantly turned into dolls when you lost, but… That Vulpix saved the both of you. It used a lot of its natural psychic powers to prevent Sabrina from harming you two."

"How… can we stop her? Her Abra is very fast, and it reflects attacks off of it like nothing." Hakuzo asks.

"The only way is to hit the Abra fast and knock it out in one hit. The only way you can do that is with a Dark Type move or a Ghost Type move. Those should be strong enough to K.O. it. The other method is to force it to wake up, as long as the Abra remains awake, its concentration is broken." The man explains away the secrets of his daughter. "I… want you two to stop my daughter, and bring her to her sense. She is harming the town and the people that live there. You will find a person in Lavender Town. They will show tell you what you need."

"What's the name of this person, and how can we find them?" Andrew asks.

"He goes by the name of Ron, he can usually be found at the top of Lavender Tower." This is all the clues the man would give.

"Could you tell us your name?" Hakuzo asks the man.

"Call me Mr. X. I can not reveal my true name to you… or my daughter will know I helped you…. Please, make haste to Lavender Town." Mr. X replies urging them to leave quickly.

Narrator: The two start their journey to Lavender town, but soon nightfall approaches them quickly. The two set up camp with the mountains to their backs. The trainers release their Pokémon so they can relax a bit and stretch.

Miles continues to sleep, not even to getting up to eat or drink. The exhausted Pokémon whimpers once in a while in its sleep. Hakuzo is worried about Miles to pay too much attention to what his other Pokémon.

Combuskin and Aron walk a bit around the area, seeing if they can find anything interesting to bring back. Vinzith and Pidgey walk over to an Oran Berry tree, and Vinzith uses his Vine Whip to get down a load of ripened berries.

Eleckid and Dratini are left to themselves. They stare each other down, trying to intimidate the other. They slowly circle around each other, trying to figure out the other's weaknesses.

Once in a while stray sparks crackle between Eleckid's ears and the two continue their dance. The Dratini has fast and graceful movements, while the Eleckid's movements are slower and more deliberate.

The two Pokémon suddenly stop, and then launch into a full out assault against each other. Each one dodging the other's attack; each one tries to counter attack but staying a step ahead of each other.

The two Pokémon are at a stale mate. Neither Dratini nor Eleckid can make any progress in this deadlock. Both are currently evenly matched, and no real victor could be chosen.

Soon the two Pokémon tire and slowly stop what they are doing. They come to a quiet agreement, that no one can win this deadlock. It appears that the two Pokémon now have a deeper respect for each other but are too proud to admit it to anyone.

The two return back to Andrew and settle down for the night. Combuskin and Aron return carrying various rocks and other trinkets they found on their walk. Vinzith and Pidgey return carrying a large number of Oran berries for everyone to enjoy.

Hakuzo manages to rouse Miles long enough to eat a couple of the Oran Berries to recover his strength. Soon, It falls back asleep resting more peacefully this time.

Narrator: The two trainers rest for the night in their sleeping bags. Their Pokémon gathered near also sleeping, dreaming of the previous day events.

The rest of the night continues on smoothly while the trainers get a chance to sleep off the day's events.

What will tomorrow bring these two? Only time will tell.

End of Episode 10:


	12. Episode 11

Legalities: This is a non-profit fanfic. All Pokemon characters are copyrighted to the prospective peoples. Since this is a rough draft, no asking to borrow content at this time.

Ver 1.0

Title: The Lost Pokemon Episodes.

* * *

>By: Hakuzo Nightfox<p><p>

Episode 11: Psycho Visions

Narrator: The group wakes up as the sun rises over the mountains. A thin layer of frost covers the ground and the temperature is eerily arctic feeling. A shadow slowly rises out of the ground, and looms over the group.

Combuskin was the first one to notice a shadow sliding up out of the ground. He unleashes a rapid Ember attack at the Shadow. The attack passes through causing no harm, the shadow starts take shape.

Hakuzo's Pokedex sounds out suddenly. "G_ENGAR, GHOST POKEMON. IT MOVES THROUGH SHADOWS TO SNEAK UP ON UNEXPECTING HUMANS_" The shadow forms into a more human like shape taking on normal looking arms and legs, and a large mouth forms as well.

The Gengar unleashes multiple Shadow Balls at Combuskin, Hakuzo and Andrew. Combuskin deflects away every Shadow Ball, with his Double Kick. Hakuzo takes the time to summon Pidgeotto to the battle while protecting Miles.

The Fox Pokemon starts coughing and is warm to the touch. "Miles isn't doing well... we have to get to Lavender town quickly...Pidgeotto Gust the Gengar!" Hakuzo gives his command, Pidgeotto flaps his wings hard and Sends out a strong air attack, Gengar reflects it away with a Barrier.

Combuskin throws Ember at the Gengar but was countered with a Light Screen. Andrew holds a shocked look on his face as he remarks, "Light Screen and Barrier? No type of attack will scratch him now..."

A small rumbling is heard behind Gengar, as what appears to be a small boulder is rolling down the hill. The boulder proceeds to impact into Gengar surprising it. The Gengar sinks backs into the shadows and flees away. The boulder continues to roll and it slams into Hakuzo knocking him flat on his butt. Hakuzo is slightly dazed and is left holding not one but two Pokemon in the wake of the dust.

"What... just happened?" Hakuzo asks dazedly, he also takes notice of the other Pokemon he is holding. A Sandshrew looks back up at Hakuzo. It squeals out in pain suddenly from an injury it received. "It seems that this Sandshrew got injured while rolling down the hill... We gotta get him to Lavender Town also..."

The two recalls back their own Pokemon and Hakuzo is left carrying two Pokemon. The two trainers slowly finish climbing over the mountain pass and emerge in Lavender Town. The town is barely the size of a village and contains no Pokécenter.

"This isn't any good… both of these Pokémon need medical attention." Hakuzo states looking around trying to figure out how to help these two Pokémon. It is too far of a walk back to Saffron city.

The two trainers ask around Lavender town to see if anyone could help them. They where taken to the home of a person called Mister Pokémon. "Greetings young trainers, what brings you to my humble home?" The elderly man asks the two.

"My Vulpix seems to be ill and this Sandshrew got hurt while rolling down the mountain." Hakuzo explains showing the Pokémon he was carrying in his arms to Mister Pokémon.

Mister Pokémon looks carefully at the two Pokémon. He then takes a Potion from his shelf and sprays it onto Sandshrew's wounds and they start to slowly heal. Mister Pokémon wraps the wounds with some gauss bandages and gently sets him down.

"The Sandshrew will be fine, but your Vulpix... He has been struck with Psychic Venom. The only way that it can be removed is by another stronger Psychic Pokémon. The only one that can do it is the ageless Alakazam that lives on the top of the tower in this town. Be warned the path to the top of the tower is filled with spirits of Pokémon buried inside the tower." Mr. Pokemon continues to explain that the spirits will attack Pokémon trainers to protect their resting places.

"That sounds like a dangerous place." Hakuzo remarks unsure if it is wise to go there.

"You will be fine as long as I'm with you." Mister Pokémon replies with a smile.

The three set out to the lavender tower. Sandshrew is left behind to sleep in the safety of Mister Pokémon's home.

Bayne, Skid and Raid are sitting in a back corner of the Lavender Tower. The three of them sneak inside and decided to make this place their base of operations. "Now listen up you two. No one will come looking for us here. This is the perfect place to hide in for a while. At least until the Cerulean City police stop looking for us…"

Skid looks around, "…But…. Isn't this place supposed to be haunted?..." He continues to look around like a scared rabbit the whole time the three are talking.

"That's just a tale to keep kids like us out of here, so this is the perfect place to lie low." Bayne replies with a sly grin as he leans against a wall.

Deep below Lavender Tower a drilling machine powers down as it nears a catacomb system under the structure. Three people step out of the machine wearing Black uniforms with a red letter R stitched to the front of it.

"The boss says there is a rare treasure buried under this tower. Anyone that has it will gain the power to control Pokémon." Mole sighs out as he switches on the light on his hard-hat.

Rax blinks a couple of times and looks around. "So… uh, how do we find it?"

"Simple, with your eyes. Now don't get lost, our insurance costs are high enough already." Mole continues down the corridor of the catacombs, large stalactites and stalagmites looking like sharp teeth in the dim light.

Ana huddles close to the other two. She is feeling very agitated, unlike Mole which loves small spaces. Every so often she makes almost inaudible sounds. Her agitation continues to grow as they progress, so much to a point where her legs start to shake.

The cavern opens up into a much lager cavern. Once the three emerged into the space, Ana started to calm down slightly. After a few hours of exploring the three come up to another cavern path that is blocked off by bricks. Writing of an unknown language fills the walls.

A few minutes later, the three set up explosives to get past this obstacle. A wire is led back into the bigger cavern attacked to a detonation device. The three huddle back deeper inside the cave, a safe distance from the blast radius.

Mister Pokémon led Hakuzo and Andrew up the steps leading into the tower. The building was made out of dull carved stone. "The stone here were from the Rock Tunnel north of town, carried by Golems and Onyxes."

"wow, that must have took a long time." Hakuzo states while carrying Miles. The poor Pokémon is running a fever and hot to the touch. The three enter through the heavy wooden door, and were greeted by the sight of Bayne and his flunkies.

"What... Why is Hakuzo here!" Bayne shrieks out backing against the wall.

"You?... Can I never go anywhere without out you causing trouble" Hakuzo replies back with an annoyed sigh. A rumbling shakes the tower and the ground cracks open. Smoke fills the air and all turns black.

Once the smoke clears the surroundings look like a cave instead the inside of the tower. The gaping hole above filters out most of the smoke and soon the group from above come face to face with the three that set the explosives. Mister Pokémon luckily did not fall in. "I'm going to get help…" Mister Pokémon rushes off to find aid.

A sinister laughing fills the air. It emanates from the doorway, only a deep darkness greets all the on looking eyes. Within moments the darkness seems to pulse and spreads out from the opening. The laughing grows louder as all the darkness seems to fly off in every direction.

"What's going on here...?" Mole stammers as the darkness continues to fly out. A Shockwave of psionic energy hits the door way and a barrier covers the door. Standing in the wake is an Alakazam, Grey with age and seething with psionic power.

"Those who defiled this place shall suffer." Alakazam points his hand at Mole, Ana and Rax. "You three released an ancient evil that will now try to consume this village."

"At least it wasn't me that did it this time." Bayne snickers to his flunkies.

Mole, Ana and Rex start running off, fearing for their live. "Hey, get back here you crooks!" Andrew yells after them.

"Leave them be, They are unimportant." Alakazam turns to Hakuzo and Miles. "This young Pokémon has been struck with a Psychic poison." Alakazam holds his hand over Miles and the fox Pokémon lifts into the air. A purple mist starts to seep out of Miles and collects into a ball above it. It slowly shrinks and then explodes in a shower of sparks.

Miles slowly opens his eyes. He slightly whimpers as he is set gently back on the ground by Alakazam. Hakuzo rushes forward and picks up the fox Pokémon. "Are you ok Miles?" The Pokémon just weakly nods.

"Now that is out of the way. You have other business as well." the Alakazam states as he looks at the two trainers. "You want to defeat the person that did this harm to this Vulpix. I can train your Pokémon with a single new move each, but I have a small task for you two to complete."

Hakuzo and Andrew talk it over for a moment and agree to the Alakazam's request. "Yes, we accept your challenge." Hakuzo says with a confident note in his voice.

"Very well. You two must enter into this place of darkness I sealed off, and take only one of your Pokémon companions with you. If your bond is strong, you will make it through unscathed. If that bond is weak, you and your Pokémon will be lost in the labyrinth of darkness forever." Alakazam explains their task, and tells them they are to reach the center of the labyrinth. There they will find an orb of energy and all they will have to do is simply touch it to complete the task.

Andrew and Hakuzo sigh nervously as they look onto the doorway leading to untold darkness. Hakuzo chooses Miles and Andrew chooses his Combuskin to take inside. Alakazam releases the seal and both trainers enter through the doorway, their Pokémon companions following close behind.

Once inside the small group walks down an ever expansive corridor that has been cut into the surface of the rock. An unnatural light fills the hallway but no viable source can be found. Both trainers emerge into a natural cavern.

Another door blocks the way, made of heavy looking steel and odd symbols are etched into the door. As Hakuzo and Andrew approach the door, it opens revealing darkness unlike any seen before. An unnerving silence is all that greets the trainers as the stare at their fate.

Miles and Combuskin use their fire attacks to light the way for the trainers to see. The radius of light is barely enough to see the floor. The trainers walk slowly to avoid stepping on their Pokémon.

"We have to figure out something. The Pokémon can't light the way forever." Hakuzo says wondering what exactly they can do improve this situation. The darkness is so thick the walls of the cave can't be seen even as narrow as they are.

After what seems like hours of this slow pace, the two trainers come to an odd section of the cavern. A boarded up wall blocks any further passage. Upon the wall is a dark glyph that seems to draw in any source of light and transforms it into pure darkness.

"What kind of joke is this?" Andrew asks looking at the glyph. The mark seems to glow faintly despite it making everything around it almost impossible to see.

Hakuzo gives the wall a light kick. "The wall sounds like it's made out of wood. Maybe we can burn our way though it?" Hakuzo ask while pondering how to proceed.

The trainers tell their Pokémon to attack the door with their fire attacks. The attacks strike the door but the Glyph absorbs the attacks making them seeming to disappear into the darkness its self.

Andrew looks closely at the Glyph. "What ever this symbol is… it seems to draw in any kind of light … Maybe it has the properties of Dark type Pokémon?" Andrew commands Combuskin to use Double Kick on the wall. Cracks form in the glyph, causing the area to lighten up ever so slightly. After a barrage of kicks, the glyph shatters completely and the area dimly illuminates in an eerie glow. One final kick brings down the door that barred the way deeper into unknown darkness.

Everyone slowly emerges into a larger chamber, the moment they did results in the immediate feeling of being watched. Shadows seem to move on their own, and even make noises.

"We are so not alone here…" Hakuzo says as Miles huddles closer. The shadows slowly move loser to the group again filling the area with darkness.

Combuskin takes up a defensive stance. "These things must be like the Gengar that attacked us this morning!" Andrew recaps while forming a plan.

A shadow approaches close to Hakuzo and Miles spits fire at it. The fireball strikes the ground but misses the target slightly. Regardless, the shadow recoils from the fire and retreats into the shadows.

"AHA! These guys don't like light! Combuskin clear us a path!" The enthusiastic trainer commands his partner to use fire attacks to lead them to safety. The shadows keeping their distance from the fire as the group progresses through the cavern. They reach another door with an indentation on it. Two symbols already were in the door with the third one missing. An inscription was on the door. _The three birds of Legend, The Frozen planes, The Frenzied Fire and The Joyful Voltage. _

Hakuzo holds his pokédex up to one of the emblem on the door. "_Zapdos, The Legendary bird of the storms. No Further Information" _Hakuzo then holds up the pokédex to the next emblem._ "Articuno, Legendary bird of Blizzards. No Further information." _

"So… that would mean that Moltres is the missing emblem…. "Hakuzo ponders while putting up his pokédex, wondering where the Emblem could be. Hakuzo looks around and wonders if one of these shadows has it.

Miles and Combuskin send fire attacks at the shadows but ever attack keeps missing. The shadows dodge every attack with ease. "We need a new strategy!" Andrew calls out to his pokémon and Combuskin regroups with his trainer.

Miles tries to chase after the shadows and they easily keep out of reach. Miles pounces at a shadow that moved too close but only ends up skidding across the ground. "Calm down Miles, you are only wasting energy." Hakuzo shakes his head at this fox pokémon acting more like a Meowth.

While everyone was distracted the shadows were slowly combining together and converging into one giant shape. The remaining shadows quickly ran away and joined with the mass of darkness that formed. A Shape of a large oozing pokémon forms into the shape of a Muk. The darkness now appeared to have a solid form when they merged into this creature.

The Muk uses Shadow Sneak, and tendrils of darkness shoot out and strike both Miles and Combuskin. The surprise attack knocks Combuskin off balance and causes Miles to recoil slightly. Both trainers command their pokémon to attack the Muk using their Fire attacks. Combuskin is the first to recover from the attack and unleashes an Ember attack at the Muk only doing minimal damage. Miles stands up and slightly shakes his head; He then unleashes a stream of fire, using Flamethrower at Muk, scoring a critical hit.

The Muk growls and a darkness forms around what appears to be a molten fist, it then nails Miles with a Shadow Punch causing the Fox pokémon to cry out in pain. Miles staggers from the attack, almost falling to the ground in pain. Combuskin hears Miles cries of pain and growls. He starts unleashing Ember attacks on his own without the prompting of Andrew.

Several strikes hit Muk in rapid succession. At this point the Muk now focuses his attacks on Combuskin, by creating a ball of Shadow and launching it at the chicken like pokémon. The ball impacts but doesn't seem to phase Combuskin at all. Miles recovers enough and unleashes another stream of fire at the Muk scoring a decent hit.

Muk Licks Combuskin attempting to paralyze him, but it failed to paralyze. Miles and Combuskin both unleash an attack on the Muk at the same time causing it to stagger back again. It uses more shadow tendrils to use another Shadow Sneak attack on the two, the attack makes Miles stagger and his hits the ground. The attack didn't do much damage to Combuskin and he springs up preparing for his next attack.

Miles staggers back into a standing position and unleashes another stream of fire at the Muk, Combuskin uses Ember on Miles powering up his Flamethrower even more. The attack being strong enough to knock out the Muk. Soon the Shadows dissolve leaving the last emblem resting on the ground.

Andrew walks over and picks up the emblem, "Looks like this is it… Moltres, and funny that we used fire attacks to take down that Muk." Andrew places the emblem into the slot on the door. It slides open and the room is suddenly flooded with light.

Hakuzo and Andrew are nearly blinded by the sudden light. Miles slowly walks back over to Hakuzo, severely weakened from the battle. Hakuzo gently scoops up the pokémon and cradles him in his arms.

Combuskin silently follows behind Andrew, through the open door. Everyone enters into a circular room that houses an orb of energy that flows and swooshes around like water. Once the trainers and pokémon emerge into the room, the door disappears.

"This has got to be it. There's no way out of here." Andrew says while he looks around the room. The circular room's walls are smooth and seamless; the ceiling was a dome shape.

Hakuzo and Andrew place their hands on the orb. A few minutes later the world around them warps and all the colors drain away. Once everything stops spinning, the two trainers and their pokémon stand in the cavern again.

"You two have passed my test. I will now pass on my knowledge to your pokémon." The Alakazam studies Combuskin. "For you, The Fire that Always Fights On, I will teach you Shadow Claw." An energy forms on Alakazam's hands. The energy then expands out and forms claws. With a quick swipe of his hand the Alakazam rends a gash in the cave wall.

After a few tries Combuskin learns how to attack with Shadow Claw. Alakazam nods and turns his attention to Miles. Before Alakazam could say anything, Bayne and his two flunkies arrive back into the tunnel.

"Hey, weren't we here before?" Skid asks as they return into the same chamber with Hakuzo and the rest.

"Ah, perfect!" Alakazam states as he catches sight of Bayne.

"Ack! Um… Bye!" Bayne turns around and starts to run, but his feet are no longer touching the ground. "What the…" Bayne, Raid, and Skid start floating towards the Alakazam. Bayne flails around and struggles to break out of the psychic power that is carrying him through the air but it did not do any good.

Alakazam chuckles, "Now that we have a couple of volunteers -"

"Hey now! We didn't volunteer for nuthin'!" Bayne shouts out struggling even hard now.

"Sleep!" Alakazam wave his hand and Bayne's group falls asleep. "Now then, Rare Fox of the Forest, I will teach you the lost art of eating dreams. This special attack has a high chance of waking up the target at such a beginning stage of learning. This will aid you on your quest to defeat that troublesome Abra. Once one of our young are awaken from their slumber, they loose all concentration and thus loosing their ability to use their psychic powers, efficiently."

The Alakazam walks over to Miles and lightly places the palm of his hand on the forehead of the young fox pokémon. The Alakazam telekinetically speaks to Miles, instructing the fox pokémon with what to do. Alakazam nods and Bayne's Charmander is released from his Pokéball, sound asleep.

Miles starts practicing what he is taught while Alakazam suddenly sends a telepathic message to Hakuzo. "Your fox friend told me a lot about the adventures you two had. He told me about Thranos, that… Creature, is the one responsible for corrupting the pokémon you fought in the chamber, now there is three very powerful pokémon that have been released into the wild. You must hunt them down and defeat them in battle to purify their souls. They will not be easy battles, train hard you human. You are indeed worth of the praises of this young fox." Alakazam nods then appears to focus his attention on Andrew.

Miles finishes his training now seeming more refreshed than before. Once Alakazam is pleased with the training he teleports Bayne and his flunkies above ground.

"One thing I forgot to mention, Dream Eater can also be used to gain information from a sleeping opponent." Alakazam nods again and teleports the trainers and their pokémon outside of the damaged tower.

Mister Pokémon arrives just in time to see Hakuzo and Andrew appear suddenly. In tow was Officer Jenny from Saffron City, including a full squad of officers. Mister Pokémon thankfully explained most of what happened to the police. Hakuzo and Andrew explaines what happened in-between and then officers started to quarantine off the area so repairs can be made.

After the Officers found that Hakuzo and Andrew had no fault in what happened, including finding the abandoned drilling rig, both trainers were allowed to return back to their business. The Alakazam was no where to be found and the place in the cavern that housed the spirits of the corrupted pokémon was no where to be found after a complete investigation of the caves.

Mister Pokémon takes Hakuzo and Andrew back to his home so they can check on how the Sandshrew is holding up. The pokémon was still asleep by the time the got inside. When the trainers entered into the home, the pokémon wakes up and looks up to Hakuzo. It slowly gets up and trots over to Hakuzo, it then nuzzles him.

"Looks like you already made a new friend Hakuzo. She looks like she wants to follow you on your adventures." Mister Pokémon tells Hakuzo as he looks over the Sandshrew. He nods once he knows that the pokémon is alright.

"She?" Hakuzo asks, as he lightly pats the rough skinned pokémon.

"Yup, when you've been around pokémon as much as I have you learn how to tell the difference between genders just based on how they look. Female Sandshrew have more rounded edges and their tails are shorter, with a blunt edge." Mister Pokémon explains about the anatomy of the pokémon without going into any embarrassing details.

Hakuzo takes one of his spare Pokéballs and places it on the ground in front of the Sandshrew. She taps her nose on the Pokéball and it opens up drawing her inside. The ball closes and does not even shake at all.

Hakuzo picks up the Pokéball and attaches it to his belt. After a moment of rest the trainers thank Mister Pokémon and leave in search of a meal. After a quick meal at a local restaurant the trainers leave town. With full stomachs, the trainers head back to Saffron City to take on Sabrina with their newly acquired techniques. The sun was starting to set as Hakuzo and Andrew make it into town.

"We should go and try taking on Sabrina again. That way we can continue on to the next city tomorrow." Andrew Suggests as they head towards the Gym. Hakuzo silently nods, wondering if this time they can beat Sabrina. He clears out those thoughts as the near the Gym. Both trainers enter into the Gym with a new found Confidence.

"You two again? Didn't you learn the first time that you can't win?" Sabrina taunts the trainers with a high pitched laugh.

"Heh, things will be different this time!" Hakuzo exclaims in response to the taunts.

"What's this? The mice think they can _beat_ me now? Fine, both of you take on Abra at the same time. Once again only one pokémon each." Sabrina releases Abra onto the field. The pokémon is asleep just like last time.

Hakuzo sends out Miles and the fox pokémon emits a low growl at his opponent. Combuskin is also released onto the battlefield, looking prepared to fight.

"Miles, Dream Eater now!" Hakuzo smugly commands. Miles eyes start to glow and his fur bristles a bit. Abra suddenly wakes up as if it was experiencing a nightmare, though the attack did minimal damage.

"H-How can this be? How did that fox learn an attack that's been long forgotten by all except the psychically strong?" Sabrina asks in an exasperated manner.

Hakuzo calmly replies, "An ancient pokémon told us the secret."

Sabrina is visibly getting annoyed, as Andrew calls out his attack. Combuskin gathers up a reddish energy in his fist, and opens it up. Claws start forming out of the energy, but no where near as long as Alakazam's. Combuskin rushes at the Abra full boar and impales the Psychic pokémon with a Super Effective strike. Abra has such a weak physical defense, so the pokémon instantly faints.

"NOOO!" Sabrina yells out and all the torches in the room fizzle out. The room suddenly starts to lighten up as the raw power from Sabrina flairs out in her rage. The adolescent cries out in a tantrum over the loss and launches a visible wave of psychic energy at Hakuzo and Andrew.

Hakuzo and Andrew close their eyes waiting for the psychic attack to hit them but it never happened. They slowly open their eyes to see the same Alakazam from the cavern standing in front of them. The Alakazam had teleported here and put up a Light Screen in time to stop the attack from getting through.

"Foolish child, you misuse your gift." The Alakazam states sternly to Sabrina. "You were born with an extraordinary gift to help others not use and abuse them for your own enjoyment." Sabrina is too lost in her tantrum to listen to anything that' being said to her. She continues to launch attack after attack at the Alakazam but all fail to penetrate the Light Screen.

Soon Sabrina passes out from pure exhaustion from using up so much of her power in such a short time. She slumps to the ground, snoring loudly being soundly asleep. After a moment Mister X. teleports into the Gym as well.

"Do not worry about my daughter. She will be fine." Mister X says as he hands Hakuzo and Andrew a Marsh badge. "Here is your badge for defeating the Saffron City Gym Leader. I'm sorry that Sabrina has been so difficult to deal with. I just hope in time that she will learn her lesson…" The Alakazam turns to Hakuzo and Andrew, then he nods. He suddenly teleports away and the torches in the Gym flair back to life. As Hakuzo and Andrew turn around to leave as Mister X calls out to them. "Wait, before you go, I want to know my real name. It's Charles Newport. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you my name sooner."

Both the trainers just nod and silently leave the Gym. They head to the Pokécenter to rest for the night. Nurse joys checks over all the pokémon and cheerily tells the trainers that all of them are in fine shape. "Even the Sandshrew you have didn't get hurt too badly, its tough skin protected it while it rolled down the hill. Mister Pokémon did a great job helping the pokémon."

Hakuzo and Andrew thank Nurse Joy, then they find a quiet spot to settle in for the night. Hakuzo and Andrew start discussing which of the Gyms they should take on next. Celadon and Vermilion city are equal distances from Saffron City.

Before the two trainers could decide where to go next, Nurse Joy calls out to them. "Hakuzo NightFox, you have a phone call." Hakuzo wonders who would know that he was at this Pokécenter of all places. He gets up and answers the phone. Professor Oak greets Hakuzo in an excited manner.

"Hello Hakuzo. One of my… Associates told me you obtained your third badge. As promised I'll give you a Fire Stone. Stay right there." Hakuzo takes on a confused look at what Professor Oak said. There's no way Oak could send a Fire Stone here when he is still in Pallet Town. Suddenly once again Alakazam appears holding a Fire Stone.

"Wait… so… that means you _know_ this Alakazam Professor Oak?" Hakuzo asks.

"Yup… I kind of had planned all along for you to meet that Alakazam. He is and old friend of mine." Oak explains as the Alakazam hands Hakuzo the fire stone. Oak then explains to Hakuzo how the Fire Stone works to make Miles evolve. Hakuzo nods and looks over the deep red stone. The stone has a tribal looking fire etched into it. Hakuzo nods and sighs. He looks over Miles and notices that the Fox pokémon is nervous with anticipation.

"Well here goes nothing." Hakuzo states and he holds the stone close to Miles.

Narrator: What will happen now? Will Miles Evolve into the Fabled Nine-Tales or will all their hard work be for naught? Tune in next Episode to find out what happens.


	13. Episode 12

Legalities: This is a non-profit fanfic. All Pokémon characters are copyrighted to the prospective peoples. Since this is a rough draft, no asking to borrow content at this time.

Ver 1.0

Title: The Lost Pokémon Episodes.

* * *

>By: Hakuzo NightFox<p><p>

Episode 12: Shockingly Good Old Time!

Narrator: Greeting once again pokémon enthusiasts. Last episode Hakuzo and Andrew obtained new attacks to bring down the Spoiled Sabrina. As promised after obtaining the third badge, Hakuzo earned a fabled Fire Stone. What will come of this? Let's find out!

The Fire Stone starts to glow with a fiery red light. The room lights up with a red glow as the Fire Stone pulses with energy. The light envelops Vulpix casting its golden fur in a red sheen, making seem as if Miles' fur is on fire.

Miles' fur bristles and stands on edge. A static energy can be felt in the air, as it radiates around Miles. Everyone watches as Miles crouches down and starts to grow. Miles' tails split and grow, nine large puffy fox tails remain. Their tips a dark blue in color, along with the fur taking on a slightly grayish blue color.

Once the red color dies down and Miles is left as a Nine Tales. Once the color in the room returns back to normal Professor Oak watches the whole process with his mouth agape.

"Um,.. Yes, well I thank you Hakuzo for helping me document such a rare event." Oak finally says after composing himself. "I have seen many Vulpix evolve in the past, but I've never seen it happen to one that's of a rare color. Today has been a day of Pokémon History!"

After a while Professor Oak finally stops talking and says his good-byes. Hakuzo sigh, and is glad that professor finally shut up. Miles slowly gets back up off of the ground gaining strength to move again. "_Finally, I'd though he would never shut up._" A voice enters into Hakuzo mind, taking him by surprise despite this event happening several times already.

"Wait, who said that." Hakuzo says out loud as he starts looking around. The voice seems different than the others he heard before, much friendlier and also seemingly young.

"_Calm down Hakuzo, It's only me._" The voice says as it appears to be closer to Hakuzo than before. Finally Hakuzo makes eye contact with Miles and fully understands now.

"Is… that you projecting into my mind?" Hakuzo asks Miles out loud.

"_Yes it is, Seems… I retained a bit of psychic residue. Being exposed to the Abra genetics due to the Psychic poison, I've gained an increase in Psychic ability. I couldn't talk to you before because… my mind wasn't as advanced….._" Miles explains all of this while slowly getting up and stretching. Miles lets out a yawn and continues talking into Hakuzo mind. "_I want to thank you properly Hakuzo, for saving me back in that forest. I don't know what would have happened if it wasn't for you I have no idea what would have happened to me…"_

Miles hangs his head low and Hakuzo walks over to him and hugs him. "In just this short time I have known you… Things have been very exciting Miles…. You have become a very great friend to me…"

"_I'm… Glad…_." Was all Miles could say in reply. Soon the Trainers run in for the night, each one finally ready for a well deserved break.

Hakuzo fall asleep while watching as the moon light filters in through a window and illuminating Miles' fur. It glows in a pale blue and seems to radiate calmness. Hakuzo's eyes grow heavy and he finally enters into the land of sleep.

Hakuzo dreams of the rare colored Poochyena he encountered previously. He follows the canine pokémon through dark ally-ways. Each step seems to bring a new darkness. The darkness had the same feel as that back in the cavern in Lavender Town.

The area started to develop a purple haze, and a dark laughing fills the space. The sound is almost deafening, as it echoes around in the darkness. A sudden scream perches through the darkness and the laughing increases in volume.

Hakuzo takes off running at full speed with the Poochyena leading the way. After what seems like running for hours, they reach a spot where a female trainer is getting assaulted by wild pokémon.

Beedrill and Scyther harass the female trainer, visible cuts and gashes line the frightened trainer. She's trying her best to defend herself but failing to protect herself from the sharp claws and stingers. The trainer looks up and says "Serren is that you? " The familiar voice asks and then she takes notice of Hakuzo. "Wait…. How are you here?"

"I don't know… I fell asleep and started dreaming. Your Poochyena showed up and I followed it here." Hakuzo explains while Serren attacks the Bug Pokémon giving them a moment to talk.

Serren lets out a yelp as a Scyther slashes it. The pokémon whimpers in pain from the wound it received. "No!" The female trainer yells out and rushes to her Pokémon's side. She cradles Serren in her arms while the angry Bug pokémon continue to assault her.

Hakuzo only watches for a moment before he rushes forward and slams into a Scyther. The pokémon staggers a bit than backhand Hakuzo with one of its scythes. Hakuzo gets knocked back but continues to fight on. Hakuzo's efforts are not enough to discourage the bug pokemon and they keep fighting back.

The situation looked hopeless but Miles suddenly appeared in a flash of fire. Miles strikes every Bug pokémon in one hit with his fire attacks. They all dissolve back into darkness.

Hakuzo hugs his sister and asks… "How is this possible?... I thought I would never see you again….?" Ivy hugs back and shakes her head.

"I… don't know… I fell asleep and I ended up here…." Ivy sighs out just as confused as to what happened.

"_Simple, a very dark pokémon invaded ivy's dreams. Somehow your connection allowed Hakuzo to enter into your dreams Ivy."_ Miles telepathically tells both of them. "_The pokémon fled away as soon as I showed up."_

Hakuzo continues to hug his sister, "I… hope you are ok?" Hakuzo asks hoping his sister didn't get hurt.

"_She will be fine; she will wake up and realize this all was just a dream." _Miles states to them, as he sits down on the ground. He is being ever watchful for any returning attacks.

"I… Don't want this dream to end… I may not see you again…" Ivy starts crying before she could say any more.

Hakuzo is silent a moment before replying. "I'm sure this isn't the last time we will see each other…. Look at what happened tonight…" Ivy continues to cry for a few minutes before slowly recovering.

Hakuzo suddenly wakes up with sunlight filling the room, nearly blinding him. He looks over to Miles as he wakes up with a stretch, yawning as he does so. Miles looks over to Hakuzo and lightly wags his tails.

"_Don't worry Hakuzo, you will see her again."_ Miles tells Hakuzo while lightly scratching at his own ears.

Hakuzo sighs and stretches himself. He prepares for the journey to Vermilion City. The city is a few hours south of Saffron city, so Hakuzo and Andrew want to arrive before mid-day. Once preparations were completed the duo leave for Vermilion City after a hearty meal.

The road to Vermilion City was deserted and quiet as the progressed. Not even a single wild Pokémon showed up the whole time. There seemed to be a silent tension as they approach Vermilion City.

"It's to quiet… Even the Pokémon seem to be afraid of something." Andrew notes as they continue to walk on.

Before Hakuzo could say anything, a man that appears to be in his thirties runs past with a Raichu following close behind. The man is wearing Military fatigues; he also has on rugged combat boots. He spots the two trainers and stops as soon as approached close enough.

"Good, just what I needed. Would you two do your country a service and help me with an important mission?" The man asks with a rugged voice.

"What's the problem, sir?" Andrew asks taking on a more formal tone.

"A Pokémon is terrorizing the parameter of the Power plan north of Lavender Town. Orders are to stop these attacks by any means." The man briefs the two trainers.

"Sounds easy enough, I guess we can help you." Andrew says with a slight nod.

"Great, I'm Lieutenant Surge. I'll be your commanding officer for this mission." Lieutenant Surge replies, and goes on to say. "We will take Diglett Cave, there's a hidden tunnel that leads outside of Lavender Town. It will save us a day's march and get us there before the enemy does any real damage."

The Gym Leader marches in front of Hakuzo and Andrew the whole way to the cave. His strict military training showing with ever stiff and mechanical movements.

Several Digletts roam around outside the cave. Most of them are head butting rocks back and forth in an odd game of catch. Hakuzo gets an idea and sends out Sandshrew. The Rock Pokémon watches for a moment and learns Rock Throw. After a few throws and a quick game with the Digletts, Sandshrew has a good understanding of the attack.

Lieutenant Surge chuckles. "So you have a Sandshrew, this shall be interesting." Surge nods and leads the way again. He travels a feet into the cave then comes across what looks likes a caved in section of the tunnel. "Bah those Diglett they caused another cave in. Raichu Mega Punch this wall and clear us a path." The Raichu nods and then punches the wall with a powerful attack. The rocks nearly explode from the impact, ricocheting off the walls. "Good job Raichu, that's why I'm glad I rescued you during that war."

The three humans and their Pokémon enter into the tunnel. "You were in a war?" Hakuzo asks Surge while they walk down the new tunnel.

Lieutenant Surge sighs. "It wasn't a conventional war. A large group of scientists started doing genetic studies on pokemon. There was a whole skulk Eevee that was being experimented on. When exposed to different kinds of energies, the Pokémon mutates on a genetic level, causing one of 7 known possible forms. This Raichu was one of the unfortunate ones to be used as a battery."

Lieutenant sighs again, before continuing. "Over time, the experiments started to become unethical. They were exposing the Pokémon to different substances like poisons and even radiation. Sadly…. Most of the subjected died."

The group was interrupted as a small tremor rocks the tunnel. Some of the Diglett followed the trainers underground, causing small earthquakes. Surge motions for them to halt by holding up a fist. "Those dang Diglett causing earthquakes from their constant digging. It's not safe to move while they do."

After a few moments the rumblings stop and Lieutenant Surge waits a few minutes to make sure the caves will not collapse. He then nods and everyone continues down the tunnel heading towards Lavender Town.

Surge continues his story. "After a while, Pokémon sympathizers and activists caused uproar and the Military had to be called in to handle these disruptions. Once we learned of the situation my unit was deployed to sneak and shut down the facility. Getting in unnoticed was the easy part, but one we were inside, the place went to the pits. We had to fight off not only normal Pokémon that were forced to defend the place… but we also had to face abominations as well. Some of the Pokémon were deformed and severely mutated beyond recognition. Muks and Weezing; These pokemon never looked like that before and somehow survived these tortures."

The Lieutenant pauses for a moment, having remembered the look on all of those Pokémon's faces. The sheer amount of pain they experienced and the want of something better.

"I thought Muks and Weezing are fairly common around Kanto?" Andrew asks Surge to distract him from his memories.

"About that… This facility also had a Ditto. There were using that Ditto to breed more of these mutated Pokémon. Somehow the ones that survived mated with the Ditto when we found it, it had a clutch of eggs with it. Having no idea which Pokémon were to be born, we had to take all of those eggs with us. Once we found out that the mutations reproduced we did the only thing we could. We released them into the wild, though we never fully expected them to survive in the wild."

"How did you rescue Raichu?" Hakuzo asks.

Lieutenant sighs again. "Ah yes how could I forget that part." Surge lightly pats Raichu on his head. "At that time, I only had a military trained Arcanine. We never formed any sort of bond because of the military training it went through. After fighting all of those Pokémon the poor guy collapsed from pure exhaustion. At that point I made it all the way to the power production of the facility. Raichu was there being forced to generate power for the whole facility by himself."

Raichu makes a bit of a sad sound, and Surge lightly pets him. "Once I seen this cruelty I shut down the machinery then once I freed Raichu, he overloaded the system. That caused a chain-reaction that caused dangerous chemicals to explode. Luckily all of the Pokémon that were in the facility was evacuated, and most of the building was empty."

Lieutenant Surge takes off his military jacket and shows some of the scars he gotten. "I didn't make it out of there untouched. I grabbed up Raichu and took off running. A support beam fell while I was running along and caused rubble to fall on me, pinning me to the ground. Raichu was sent flying and ended up skidding across the ground. Raichu got scraped up badly but he continued to push himself and he dug me out of the rubble."

Surge closes his eyes a moment those memories still fresh inside of him. He could still smell the smoke, and feel the rubble pressing down on him. He can remember the look in Raichu's eyes, a look of unending courage and undying gratitude. His memories of how Raichu dug him out with determination. All of these made Surge respect the Pokémon even deeper and at that moment a deep bond was shared between the two.

The lieutenant opens his eyes again and continues his story. "At that moment, we formed a very strong bond. Raichu bravely dug me out of that mess and thanks to him I was able to escape that place with my life. By the time I made it out, the facility was leveled from the explosions of all the unstable chemicals."

Light filters into the tunnel as Surge finishes his story. The three exit the cave not too far from Mister Pokémon's house. Hakuzo is surprised he never noticed the tunnel opening before.

The group passes by Lavender Tower, and Surge takes notice of the construction crew starting repairs to the structure. "What the devil happened here?" Hakuzo nervously chuckles, and the two trainers explained that Mole and his band of thugs did it with a drilling rig to look for lost treasure.

"That explains why all the Diglett were agitated near this part of mountain." Surge comments as he leads the way towards the power plant. He seems to have regained his composure again and continues to lead the two trainers confidently.

After a few minutes of travel they reach fenced off area and the shriek of an angered Pokémon fills the skies. A flapping of winds is also heard followed by a loud clap of thunder. People shout out about fires and other problems as chaos ensues in the power plant. Another clap of thunder strikes and the sizzle of the electricity could also be heard.

"What the blazes? Listen up you two. We have to get close to the power plant and find out what's going on. Stay out of sight as best as possible and stay low, that thunder has to be from an electric pokemon." Surge quickly explains and leads them through an opening in the fence.

The shrieks of the Pokémon grow fiercer suddenly and the claps of thunder come on quickly with multiple Sonic Booms. Surge motions for everyone to get as low as possible as the approach a power transformer. Surge already carefully instructed Hakuzo and Andrew to not touch anything metal the whole time they are inside the Power plant area.

The three humans slowly creep forward using the Power Transformers as cover. Raichu scouts ahead letting them know it's clear. The three make it closer to the building as the sound of flapping wings becomes more apparent. This close the Sonic Booms from the thunder claps are almost deafening.

Again Surge holds up his fist to motion the others to stop. Surge removes a tiny mirror from his and carefully holds it up. He sees the reflection of the Legendary bird Zapdos, though it was covered in a darkness. It was shades of purple and black instead of its normally yellow and black feathers.

"Just as I feared… The Pokémon causing trouble is a Zapdos… but something is odd about it." Surge tells the other two while preparing a plan of attack. "That bird is madder than a hornet right now, we need to send out our Pokémon and try to knock out that Zapdos." Surge explains for Hakuzo and Andrew to sneak around the other side of the Power Transformer and to launch out their pokemon and stay as close to the ground as they can.

Surge then burst around the corner drawing the attention of the Zapdos away for Hakuzo and Andrew, Raichu yelling taunts at the other Pokémon. Hakuzo and Andrew do as instructed and silently send out their pokemon. Hakuzo sends out Miles and Andrew sends out Combuskin.

Raichu curls into a ball raising his defenses with Defense Curl. Miles launches a stream of fire at Zapdos scoring a solid hit. Combuskin follows the attack up with an Ember attack of his own also scoring a solid hit.

Zapdos screeches out and swoops in to attack Miles with a Drill Peck doing a lot of damage. Miles cries out in pain from the attack and staggers back from the attack. Raichu starts spinning around on the ground using Roll Out and then launches into the air hitting the Zapdos with a Super Effective hit.

Combuskin then uses ember to on Miles powering up his next fire attack. Miles unleashes another Flamethrower attack at Zapdos landing a stronger hit. Zapdos shrieks out in response and unleashes a fierce Thunder attack at Miles. A loud Sonic Boom hits after the bright flash of Lightening and Miles is knocked out from the attack.

"Miles!" Hakuzo yells out and resists the urge to run out to get Miles. He holds up Miles' Pokéball and recalls the Pokémon. Hakuzo sends out Sandshrew to battle next. Raichu spins around and strikes Zapdos again with another Super Effective hit with increased power due to the momentum Raichu gained.

Zapdos lets out another cry and Drill Pecks Combuskin causing the Pokémon to faint due to the Super Effective hit. Andrew grows and recalls Combuskin then sends Aron in his place. Raichu swings around and hits the Zapdos with yet an even stronger Super Effective hit than last time.

Sandshrew quickly digs up rocks from the ground and starts throwing them at Zapdos resulting in a strong Super Effective hit. Aron rushes at Zapdos using Takedown, scoring a massive hit. Thanks to the Aron's natural defenses it takes no recoil damage. This caused Zapdos to stagger backwards. The Legendary Bird unleashes a Thunder attack in surprise and strikes on of the near-by Power Transformer, it Overloads and explodes in a show of sparks.

"Shoot, we have to end this quickly before that crazy bird causes a chain reaction." Surge yells out as Raichu strikes it again with Roll Out causing the most damage this time before breaking out of the roll.

Zapdos flapping becomes erratic as it's finally started to lose strength. Sandshrew attacks and lands the final hit with Rock Throw causing the Legendary Bird to fall to the ground exhausted. The purple color drains away from the Zapdos and its yellow coloring starts to show up again.

Zapdos slowly opens his eyes and looks around. It shakes it's self off and staggers back to a standing position. At that point Alakazam appears in a flash. Hakuzo sighs a bit annoyed at the Alakazam's random appearances.

Alakazam projects into everyone's minds. "You have purified the first of the three Legendary Birds. The last two will reveal themselves over time."

"Wait a moment, why did you show up AFTER the battle? Why didn't you show up sooner?" Hakuzo asks.

The Alakazam chuckles, "I'm too old to fight anymore. Those days are long past."

"That makes sense, but still what happens to Zapdos?" Andrew replies with his own question.

The Alakazam sighs, "Zapdos can now return to the wild, among it's place in the order of the Legendary Triumvirate. Only then shall natural order be restored."

The Zapdos shakes off all the dust and takes flight, flying off into the open skies. It lets out one single long cry as it flies off becoming a small speck of yellow in the distance. Lieutenant Surge assesses the situation. He takes a look at all the damage the Zapdos caused and knows that there's going to be a power shortage for the Kanto Region for a while.

Alakazam teleports away again before anyone else can ask any more questions. Aron starts evolving now having gained enough battle experience. It starts to grow and it's armor plating becomes harder. After all the changes finished Larion remains standing. The armored pokemon much more capable of taking a hit and keep going.

Surge talks with the plant operators to finish getting details and prepares the report for his own commanding officers. After a damage assessment, Surge finally makes it back to check on Hakuzo and Andrew. "I know that your Pokémon got knocked out, so here's a couple Max Revives to wake them back up. It will also fully restore the Pokémon's health as well."

Hakuzo and Andrew proceeds to revive their Pokémon with the items Lieutenant Surge gave them. Within moments both Miles and Combuskin revive with full vigor.

Once everything was squared away at the Power Plant, Lieutenant Surge asks Hakuzo and Andrew to accompany him back to the Gym. They nod and follow Lieutenant Surge back to Vermilion City.

Lieutenant Surge leads Hakuzo and Andrew back to his Gym in Vermilion city. Once inside the Gym he leads the two trainers back to his office. He removes a case from his desk and hands each trainer a Thunder Badge.

"You two earned these. You two demonstrated that you know how to safely handle the Electric element in battle. Us fighting now would be useless now." Surge thanks the two trainers for listening to his war story. He even then goes on to say, "If you two ever want to join the Military, I'll put in a good word for you two."

"That's ok… We'll pass for now.." Hakuzo replies having no real desire for strict rules. Hakuzo and Andrew thanks Lieutenant Surge all the same and head out to explore Vermilion city a bit. The port town gets a lot of travel by sea. Pokémon trainers along with tourists wanting to take a vacation. In one of the Docks the construction of a new ship called the Saint Ann is being constructed. The aim of this ship is not only to make the fastest cruse ship of it's kind, but also be able to withstand any kind of waters. Especially the attack of wild Tentacool and Tentacruel.

Hakuzo and Andrew relax near the waterfront allowing their Pokémon time to rest and spar some with each other. After a while the Pokémon are left to mingle about for a while and they devised a small tournament. Hakuzo's Pokémon verses Andrew's pokemon. They want to see who out of the group is the strongest, and the winner will hold a kind of bragging rights.

They divide the battles according to shared aspects to see who can come out on top. Miles and Combuskin will be fighting each other in the first round. Second round Eleckid and Vinzith will duke it out. Third battle will be between Sandshrew and Larion, The last battle will then be Pidgetto verses Dratini.

The Pokémon then draw up an arena in the sand. The winner win by either Knock-out or Ring-Out. The pokemon not battling will referee the current fight and judge who wins.

Once the rules were in place Miles and Combuskin enter the ring. The move to their respective sides of the arena and Combuskin takes up a defensive stance. Miles calmly stands on his side of the Arena waiting to pounce.

Narrator: The Trainers Pokémon square off. Which one of these eight will claim bragging rights? Will team mate have to fight each other to claim the championship? Tune into next episode to see what unfurls in this battle of wits and prowess.


	14. Episode 13

Legalities: This is a non-profit fanfic. All Pokémon characters are copyrighted to the prospective peoples. Since this is a rough draft, no asking to borrow content at this time.

Note: the following chapter was compiled using a Random number generator. I did this to make all the battles 100% fair. I had no initial intentions for the winner of this fights that followed.

Ver 1.0

Title: The Lost Pokémon Episodes.

By: Hakuzo NightFox

Episode 13: Royal Seafront Assault.

Narrator: Last episode, Hakuzo's and Andrew's Pokémon set up a small battle competition. It consists of a bracket tournament, to see which of the 8 Pokémon has the skills and power to rise above the others. They decided that the initial rounds would only test each Pokémon's physique, and agility. So each battle was has been decided for the most balanced competition.

Wind lightly blows sand around the beach as Miles and Combuskin face each other. Their fur and feathers lightly being ruffled by the strong winds around them, each one sizing up the other. Miles has the speed advantage but Combuskin has the strength advantage in this fight.

Combuskin and Miles slowly circle around the ring as they try to come up with a strategy. For now Miles stays out of Combuskin's reach, knowing that it wouldn't take many hits from the powerful Pokémon to be knocked out or thrown out of the ring.

Combuskin crouches low for a second digging into the sand slightly with his clawed feet. He launches forward kicking up sand attempting to tackle into Miles. The Fox Pokémon simply spins out of Combuskin's reach. Combuskin growls slightly and swings at Miles, Again the vulpine Pokémon jumps back away from the attack.

Miles hangs near the edge of the ring, a risky move but one he hope that will pay off. He tries to draw Combuskin closer and closer while keeping track of his own location compared to the ring.

Combuskin rushes at Miles again, not paying attention to where the edge of the ring, he is too angry at not being able to land a hit to notice. Miles jumps in such a way landing diagonal to Combuskin, and with a quick flick of his hind quarters, he knocks Combuskin off balance and out of the ring in one swift motion.

Hakuzo's Pokémon cheer on Miles for his win, even Andrew's pokemon can't deny that Miles pulled off some well thought out tactics. Andrew's Pokémon help Combuskin up while Dratini redraw the lines of the arena that got broken up by the fight.

Vinzith and Eleckid take their places in the ring. As an Ivysaur, Vinzith has a bit more defenses than Eleckid, but each one has about the same relative stats. Both Pokémon have equal chance of winning this battle by a knock-out.

Vinzith takes a low defensive stance while Eleckid lands a punch on Vinzith. The punch was rather weak and didn't even phase the plant like Pokémon. Vinzith then counters with a mule kick of his own landing a stronger hit.

After those initial attacks the two pokemon keep going full force. Eleckid lands another fairly weak punch at Vinzith, again barely slowing the Pokémon down. Vinzith bashes into Eleckid with his bulbous plant on his back, doing mediocre damage.

The two Pokémon start circling each other now, neither pokemon is gaining much leeway in the battle and each one realizes they have to fight even harder to make any progress. Eleckid strikes with a stronger kick this time, the attack being fiercer than before. Vinzith was surprised at the sudden stronger attack, causing his next hit to be very weak.

Eleckid used the momentum and scored another strong hit against Vinzith. The Plant Pokémon fails to regain an edge and again only lands a light hit. Through the amount of blows already to hit, both Pokémon refuse to give up and continue to push even harder now.

Eleckid lands a strong upper-cut to Vinzith knocking him back a bit. Vinzith then rushes forward and slams into Eleckid but trips losing momentum from the attack. The follow-through from the attack causes Eleckid to lose balance as well and his own counter attack barely nicks Vinzith.

Both pokemon are so wrapped up in the battle now each one is starting to make mistakes as they start to become wore out. Both Pokémon roll around and Vinzith kicks Eleckid off of him sending him flying into the ground doing massive damage.

Eleckid growls and jumps back up, still a bit dazed from the hit. Eleckid only lands a light hit as Vinzith almost dodged it. Vinzith spins around and kicks Eleckid hard sending him reeling back again. Eleckid starts to pant from getting tired already for all the hits now.

Eleckid slams his fist hard into the plant Pokémon in frustration causing a lot of damage to Vinzith. Both Pokémon are getting closer to reaching their limit in battle, and continue to try to gain the upper hand. Vinzith attacks again but trips again this time hurting himself critically.

Eleckid take this time to land a good punch on Vinzith causing the plant Pokémon to become more exhausted. Vinzith lands a weak counter-attack, bringing Eleckid closer to exhaustion too.

Both Pokémon are becoming really exhausted now, this battle has raged on for a while. Eleckid lands a very solid hit to Vinzith causing him to stagger to the ground, when it looked like he was about to pass out, he staggers back up with a determined look in his eyes. In a final attempt he rushes at Eleckid but the attack was weak due to the amount of exhaustion the Pokémon is enduring. Eleckid has just enough strength left to land another blow to Vinzith causing the Pokémon to faint.

Miles goes and takes Vinzith out of the arena while Dratini once again redrew the lines again and prepares the arena for the third battle. Sandshrew and Larion enter into the battle field. Larion's size takes up a lot of the arena and doesn't give Sandshrew much room to maneuver. Both Pokémon are defensive types but Larion has much stronger attack and defenses than Sandshrew. Larion also has a much more health than Sandshrew as well, but Sandshrew has a speed advantage.

Sandshrew knows that if this comes to another fist fight like the last battle, Sandshrew would quickly get overpowered. Before Sandshrew could come up with a strategy, the other Pokémon announced for them to begin the battle and Sandshrew barely dodges the stomping attempt from Larion.

Sandshrew rolls out of the way of several attacks from Larion. Sandshrew stops underneath Larion and notices that the armor on its belly is not as thick. When Larion first evolves it takes a long time for the armor on it's torso to harden become nearly impenetrable from all physical attack.

Sandshrew flops on her back then kicks hard at the underside of Larion the attack wasn't very strong but it caused Larion to falter ever so slightly. Larion blindly stops around trying to hit Sandshrew also kicking up a lot of sand. That was a mistake as Sandshrew's sand-veil ability raises his evasive capabilities when there's a lot of sand flying around in the air.

Sandshrew continues to easily dodge the stomps of Larion and even more sand gets kicked up. Sandshrew nails another light hit to Larion's underside, the attack only provoked the larger Pokémon further. Larion stops stomping around and tries to bash into Sandshrew, but its lack of speed allowed Sandshrew to dodge very easily.

Sandshrew lands another light hit still trying to find just the right spot to do the most damage. The sand starts to settle some and Larion suddenly flops straight down on the ground. Sandshrew becomes pinned under the large Pokémon taking critical damage. Sandshrew digs her way out from underneath the large Pokémon and pants weakly.

Larion tries to get up but is stuck in the sand. He desperately tries to get up but fails. Sandshrew recovers enough and uses this change to land several hits on Larion. Each hit was strong and landed in the weakest part of Larion's armor. After all of this both Pokémon are effectively at half of their maximum vigor.

Both are panting from the effort they extended thus far, each one trying to figure out how to turn the tables. Larion digs his way out of the sand and tries to slam into Sandshrew. The sand settled down enough and Larion lands a strong slam into Sandshrew. The hit causes the rock Pokémon to stagger backwards bringing it down to a fourth of its overall health.

Sandshrew pushes hard and strike a moderate hit on Larion, though tired already the Pokémon takes the hit and keeps on attacking. Larion lands a solid strike on Sandshrew and it becomes more noticeably weakened.

Sandshrew desperately attacks with all its might, she lands a solid hit bringing down Larion to about one third of its maximum health. Larion counts with a strong stomp almost knocking out Sandshrew but she barely hangs on for another attack. She nails a moderate hit but it wasn't strong enough to make much of a difference. Larion finishes the battle with one last hit causing Sandshrew to faint.

Larion lumbers out of the arena while Miles and Vinzith drag Sandshrew out of the way while Dratini once again fixes the lines in the sand with his tail. Dratini then takes his place in the arena preparing for the fourth battle. Pidgetto flies over and lightly touches down inside of the arena also preparing for the next battle.

Both Pokémon have about the same speed over all. Even though Pidgetto is a higher evolution than Dratini, it still has lower health compared to the snake like Pokémon. Every other stat is very balanced between the two.

Pidgetto strikes first, landing a moderate peck against Dratini. Dratini coils up suddenly and slams back into the bird Pokémon for a strong hit. Pidgetto strikes back with his wings but only lands a weak hit, Dratini also nails a light hit at the same time with his tail as well.

Dratini follows through and suddenly wraps around Pidgetto. He squeezes tightly into the bird, causing massive damage until Pidgetto manages to dig his claws into Dratini effectively breaking out, though severely weakened.

Pidgetto uses the momentum he gained and lands a strong peck back into his attacker. Both pokemon are effectively weakened now and anyone could finish this. Dratini cracks his tail like a whip and stings the bird Pokémon for a solid hit, nearly knocking out his target.

Pidgetto staggers a bit and counterattacks with a quick scratch of his claw wounding the snake like Pokémon slightly. Dratini coils up again and Headbutts Pidgetto causing it to faint. Once again Hakuzo's pokemon drags their team member out of the arena and Dratini though tired redraws the lines again.

Andrew's team still has three members remaining which means that now team members have to battle Each other. Miles has his work cut out if he wants to win, he still has a chance to beat both of his opponents and allow his team to win.

Miles enters into the arena showing no fear at all. He still is confident he can make up where his team members were not able to make it. Eleckid enters into the arena but is a bit scared because Miles is much faster and stronger than himself. The only balanced part of this battle is each one has relatively the same amount of health overall.

Miles runs forwards and smacks Eleckid in the face with his tales before the Electric Pokémon could make a move. Eleckid growls and lands a strong punch against Miles causing him to retreat a bit and rethink a new strategy.

Miles runs around this time striking Eleckid from behind with a pounce like attack. The attack was strong causing Eleckid to camber forward, but luckily he kept his balance. Eleckid lands a solid kick at Miles in counterance. Miles jumps backwards and prepares to attack again.

Miles attempts to feint an attack to the side but Eleckid saw through it and blocked the real attack. The attack pushes Eleckid back into the sand a bit leaving a small rut in the ground. Eleckid breaks out of his guard and lands a medium punch against Miles.

Miles spins around and smacks Eleckid with his tail again hitting him with seven of his nine tails. Eleckid responds by grabbing onto the last two tails of Miles and slams him to the ground for critical damage.

Miles goes sliding a small distant out but still remains inside of the arena. He gets up and shakes the sand out of his fur. That last attack put Miles at the disadvantage wearing out his overall health under fifty percent, even though Eleckid is closer to the halfway mark. Miles rushes forward and slides onto Eleckid causing massive damage to the Pokémon. This attack takes Eleckid by surprise and he lands only a glancing blow on Miles as he springs back up preparing for his next attack.

Miles rushes by for a quick attack that only did average damage to Eleckid but enough to bring it own to one-fourth of its health. Eleckid responds with another average punch to Miles though not doing enough damage to equalize the field. Miles rushes by again but only lands a glancing blow. Eleckid uses this chance to land a strong hit against Miles bringing him close to fainting. The next hit from either Pokémon could end the battle.

Miles then attacks again but his attack wasn't strong enough to knock out Eleckid. The Electric Pokémon then counters with another strong hit and Miles barely hangs on. He staggers a bit and desperately attacks Eleckid back. Taking all of his strength Miles slams hard into Eleckid making him faint. Miles pants and weakly exits the arena. Combuskin recovered enough during the battles and grabbed Eleckid out of the arena. Dratini redraws the lines in the sand once again and takes his place in the Arena.

His team member Larion stomps into the arena as well. This was a battle they hope didn't have to happen. Andrew's team was hoping that Hakuzo's team would have to go through such a battle as this but in the end it had the opposite effect. Miles was able to overcome strong odds an was able to make it to the final bracket.

Now Larion and Dratini look at each other dreading to fight this battle, Though they know that the winner of this battle will have to face Miles and neither side will have time to recover from this battle before the final one.

Dratini uses his speed to his advantage he will attempt to end this quickly so that at least one of the two pokemon here will have enough strength to fight Miles. Dratini coils up and slams into Larion almost having enough power to cause the larger Pokémon to tip ever so slightly. Larion counters with a stomp to Dratini though only did light damage.

Dratini tries another strike only nailing a medium hit into Larion. Larion slams into Dratini after the hit, his weight causing the attack to do a lot. After feeling that hit Dratini changes his tactics again to try to finish this battle before he takes any more damage.

Dratini coils around Larion's legs and causes the large Pokémon to fall to the ground hurting its self due to its large size. The gamble paid off and caused Larion to lose a lot of health from the singe attack. Larion staggers up after the attack and prepares to counter attack. He then lands better than average strike to the snake like Pokémon.

Dratini lands a light whip to Larion with his tail. Larion counters with another light hit, causing Dratini to worry. If a decisive move isn't made right now, no one will have the strength to last long against the final round. Dratini coils around Larion once again this time causing him not only to fall, but fall out of the arena as well. It causes the battle to end and Dratini to remain with close to one-third his health.

This time Vinzith draws the lines with one of his vines to give Dratini a bit of time to recover. Miles slowly enters the battle field having not even recovered half his health. Both Dratini and Miles have about equal health remaining and each one knows this will be hard battle. Each Pokémon is already worn out and it comes down to pure luck at this point.

Miles slowly circles around Dratini his movements seeming much slower than they were. Both Pokémon are too worn out to think much about strategy and soon the Miles strikes almost lazily at Dratini. The hit was light due to the fatigue already accumulated from all the other battle. Dratini's own counter attack was very weak as if he had no strength left to strike with.

Miles attacks Dratini's side and lads a stronger hit before causing the snake like Pokémon to become even more tired. Dratini smacks Miles with his tail in return with more determination landing a decent hit.

Miles next his wears down Dratini further the Pokémon getting closer to passing out from exhaustion. Since Dratini's strength is failing the next hit was light barely being noticeable to Miles.

Miles slams into Dratini with a full body slam almost knocking the poor Pokémon out. Dratini coils up suddenly in one desperate attempt and flies head first into Miles. The hit did a critical amount of damage but Miles was able to hang on from the attack. Both pokemon are seriously worn out now as the pant heavily. Miles delivered a final blow at Dratini and the Pokémon passes out from the effort.

Andrew's team somberly picks up Dratini and places him aside to rest. Hakuzo's team cheers and congratulates Miles as he slumps down to sand, resting. A gentle breeze blows along the beach giving a cooling relief to the tired Pokémon.

The rest was short lived as a sudden sound like thunder echoes though the beach, followed by a thunk of something heavy hitting into the water nearby. Miles looks up suddenly at the sound. He notices a Lapris swimming rapidly near the beach as a pirate boat trails behind firing its cannons at the Pokémon.

Hakuzo, Andrew and many others on the beach come rushing up to see what all the noise was about. Everyone watches as the ship continues to fire on the Pokémon each hit slowly inching closer and closer to the defenseless Pokémon.

Everyone's Pokémon rush up to the beach as well to watch the commotion. Each one still tired from their battle tournament, and they know now they have to help this Lapris. As predicted Andrew ordered Dratini to swim after the boat and try to stop the cannon fire. Hakuzo also orders Pidgetto to attack from the air and harass the pirates.

The tired Pokémon did as they were told, soon catching up to the boat. The familiar sight of Mole, Ana and Rax greeted them. Pidgetto flies by and pecks at the heads to the three corrupt trainers.

Rax grows swatting at the agile Pokémon but Pidgetto easily dodges the attacks. Rax swings the cannon around and starts aiming it at Pidgetto. The resulting boom rocks the boat with its thunderous sound as a modified Pokéball flies out of the cannon. Pidgetto avoids the ball and dive-bombs Rax with another fierce peck.

Dratini caught up with the boat and snaked his way up to where Mole was piloting the ship. The snake like pokemon slowly curls his tail around Mole's leg then suddenly constricts it knocking Mole off balance. As Mole falls he attempts to grab the wheel for balance but he gives it a hard spin causing the boat to turn sharply and knock Ana and Rax off balance as well.

The Lapris stops in the water as it realizes that the sound of the cannons stopped. It looks over its shoulder and watches as the ship volleys to the side sharply. The Lapris swings around and swims like a torpedo at the ship. It makes it's body more streamline and slams into the side of the ship.

The ship rocks to its side dangerously close to tipping but regains buoyancy and right's itself. The three man crew gets tossed around like a pinball, and fight to stay on the boat. Pidgetto simply keeps flight safely above the ship and Dratini coils around the wheel keeping the boat spinning in circles.

Another thud from the Lapris causes the ship to list again and tip dangerously close to its side. Dratini give the wheel a sharp spin and the boat starts to capsize. Dratini lets go of the wheel and lands in the water as the boat tips. Ana, Rax and Mole are sent into the drink, cursing and yelling.

Lapris slams into the boat one final time and it splinters into a thousand splinters. The impact causes the pirate ship to sin to the bottom of the ocean. Dratini swims over to the Lapris along with Pidgetto flying in tow.

Lapris appears to collapse from exhausting but still remains afloat. Dratini reacts quickly and starts pulling the Pokémon towards the shore. By this time a large crowd has formed on the beach front including the local police force.

A police boat is sent to retrieve the criminals that stole the boat and it sails out to their location but when it arrives, the trio of criminals seemingly disappeared. The patrol boat radios in and reports this. Stating the only thing that was left was a jolly roger with a giant red R on it, remained behind floating in the water.

The police force tries to keep the mass populous back as the commanding officer takes assessment of the situation. Hakuzo and Andrew tell the officer that Dratini and Pidgetto are their Pokémon and the two are let forward to retrieve them.

"This Lapris needs immediate medical attention. I'll escort you two to the Pokémon center while I gather your statements." The commanding officer says as he leads them with a police escort to the Pokécenter.

Lapris is loaded into a special truck that has a lift designed to carry water based pokemon. The trip to the center was filled with questions about what happened and who the criminals were. Hakuzo and Andrew explained that they are three jokers they ran into before that claim to be part of some unknown organization.

"I see. These three, Mole, Ana, and Rax caused a bit of a stur." The officer radios in to see if any other reports have been filed and a few minutes later a long list of occurrences involving similar reported criminals are listed off. The commanding officer nods, "This is very bad in deed. These clowns have been causing havoc all over and they need to be stopped. It's not safe for Pokémon trainers like yourselves to get involved. You have to avoid them at all costs."

The trainers and officers made it to the Pokécenter and were directed to go straight to Emergency entrance. The Lapris was taken into the Pokécenter operation rooms and the officer continuing to question Hakuzo and Andrew about what then knew about this organization.

After an hour of wait the Lapris was brought back out and given a clean bill of health. The officer nods and the Lapris is loaded back onto the truck. "Lapris will now be returned back into the wild." The officer was about to give the commands to return Lapris back to the ocean but Hakuzo stopped him.

"I was wondering if…, the Lapris could come along with us? This is a strong Pokémon and we could use its strength if we run into those three jokers again." Hakuzo asks while looking at the Lapris.

The officer ponders a moment and nod. "You two seem like very responsible trainers. I'll tell you what; if the Lapris wants to go with you then I don't see a problem."

Hakuzo nods and walks over to the Lapris, and kneels down beside it. "How about it Lapris, do you want to join us on our adventure and help us reach the Pokémon League?" Hakuzo ask the Water type Pokémon.

The Lapris thinks deeply about these two trainers coming to its aid. Lapris got a good look at the ones that attacked it, and from its understanding there's a high chance these two trainers will run into those troublemakers again. Lapris likes the idea of being able to pay those three back at what happened. The Lapris gives a slight nod and says its name.

Andrew places his hand on Hakuzo's shoulder, "But, who will train Lapris? "

Hakuzo looks up and thinks for a moment. "Maybe we could let the Lapris choose?"

"How could we do that?" Andrew asks but before he could finish Miles emerges from his Pokéball.

"_Simple, I can ask it."_ Miles states into Andrew's and Hakuzo's mind. He walks over to Lapris and starts communicating with the Lapris through telepathically. After the conversation Miles nods and turns to Hakuzo. "_The Lapris wants to go with you Hakuzo. It feels you are the right trainer for it."_ Miles paws back over to Hakuzo and sits down. Hakuzo looks at the Lapris and it nods. Hakuzo removes an empty Pokéball from his belt and lightly tosses it at the Lapris. The ball hits the Pokémon and opens up. After being drawn in the ball closes and the light on the ball immediately turns off. Lapris is now part of Hakuzo's team.

The officer nods and orders his men to return back to duty. With that the two trainers are decide it's time to head to Celadon City. They cut back through Saffron City and head along the road to the large shopping town.

The road to Celadon city was oddly empty for such a well-visited city. The walk was rather quiet and boring. The two trainers were wishing for some kind of excitement to unfold but nothing was to be found.

As they near the signposts that announce the entrance of Celadon city, a group of Pokémon trainers dressed in Forest green block the path into the city. As the two trainers drew nearer, they realize they are Pokémon Rangers, the most elite among trainers. These specialized trained Pokémon trainers are sent out to take care of special missions involving the general safety and welfare of all Pokémon.

Hakuzo and Andrew carefully approach. Once they were in range one of the Rangers calls out to them. "You two must be Pokémon Trainers. We must verify you are registered Trainers to be allowed inside the city. There's been an outbreak of 'fake' trainers sneaking into town and stealing people's pokemon. Please present your Pokédexes for verification." The two trainers comply and their Pokédexes are checked over. The Ranger nods, "You two check out, Enjoy your stay in the city and report any stolen Pokémon or suspicious activity right away."

The city was packed with people shopping and visiting one of the many casinos in the town. Trainers and others alike filled the noisy streets as the sun starts to set. The neon lights of the city blazing brightly in the dimming light.

The two trainers woke look around for Erika's Gym but in the large city they soon become lost in the swirl of neon lights. As it gets darker they realize they need to find a Pokécenter for the night.

They continue to search around until another trainer comes up to them. He seemed like he was also looking for a Pokécenter as well. The stranger gets close to Andrew then suddenly grabs one of the Pokéballs off of his belt and takes off running.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE WITH MY DRATINI!" Andrew yells out as the two give chase.

Narrator: Andrew has lost his beloved Dratini to a fake trainer. What will this chase hold for the two young Pokémon Trainers? Keep tuned in for the next episode.


	15. Episode 14

Legalities: This is a non-profit fanfic. All Pokémon characters are copyrighted to the prospective peoples. Since this is a rough draft, no asking to borrow content at this time.

Ver 1.0

Title: The Lost Pokémon Episodes.

By: Hakuzo NightFox

Episode 14: One Night in Celadon

Narrator: Last Episode Andrew got his beloved Dratini stolen by one of the many thieves attracted to Celadon City. For the past month there has been a vast outbreak of thefts across the large city. There is no confirmation if these thefts are linked to the criminal organization newly dubbed Team Rocket.

The rouge trainer ignores the shouts of his follower as he continues to run, ducking into a back alley behind the newly opened Casino of Celadon City. Hakuzo and Andrew continue to chase after the thief but they are starting to fall behind.

"This isn't working we need someone faster!" Hakuzo says while he summons out Miles. "Miles, you are the fastest one here, chase after that thief and get Dratini back." Miles nods and takes off running after the thief.

With Miles speed, he soon catches up to the thief in no time, but the thief suddenly jumps through an open door way. Miles follows through and both end up inside of a warehouse. Shouts from the workers don't phase the ruffian any as he continues to run through. He knocks over a cart that one of the workers were pushing full of part.

The parts scatter along the ground but Miles just simply jumps over them in a single smooth leap, never losing pace. Andrew and Hakuzo finally make it into the warehouse while shouting.

"Get back here thief, give me back my pokemon!" Andrews shouts as he continues to give chase.

A burly man snatches up the thief by the collar as he runs past. "What is this non-sense going on?" Miles being the closest send a mental message to the man.

"_This person stole one of my trainer's friend's pokemon._ _A Dratini"_ Miles telepathically tells the man.

The burly man looks around saying, "Who said that!"

Miles lets off a small puff of FoxFire to get the attention of the man. "_It was I the Ninetales you see before you."_

The burly just simply nods. By this time Hakuzo and Andrew finally catch up panting hard from the running. "That… Guy stole my Dratini." Andrew states when he finally catches his breath.

"Is that so? Someone call the police and we will have this sorted out." The burly man states out the workers.

"Already did boss, As soon as they busted in the door I called them." One of the random workers replied.

Before anyone could reply, two of the Pokémon Rangers push their way into the building. There were directed to the scene of where the thief was detained by the strong factory foreman. One of the rangers are wearing a beret, seeming to be the head of operations in this town.

"What's going on here?" The beret wearing ranger asks the foreman as he looks over the scene carefully.

"These two trainers claim that this guy stole a Pokémon from them. A Dratini." The foreman states while he holds down the struggling thief.

"No, th-they are lying. The Dratini is mine!" the thief yells out while struggling to break free of the grasp of foreman. Hakuzo and Andrew simply shake their heads no at this all.

Still keeping calm, the ranger removes a device that looks like a modified pokédex from his pocket. "This can be remedied very easily. This device will tell me the owner of each Pokémon. The information about the pokemon is stored in its Pokéball."

As the ranger scans the Pokéball the thief was holding, the thief kicks the device out of his hands and starts struggling more. "Grah, hold still will you!" The foreman commands.

Miles sighs, "_I'll handle this._" Miles projects into everyone's minds as he uses Hypnosis on the thief. "_Sleep you worthless human._" Miles tells the thief directly. The thief falls asleep and stops struggling.

The ranger walks over and picks up the device that was kicked out of his hands. "Good! The device wasn't damaged." The ranger picks up the Pokéball and scans it. The screen of the device was holding displayed the Pokémon, nickname and the Trainer it was registered to. "This Dratini belongs to Andrew. I'll have to scan each of your Pokédexes."

Hakuzo and Andrew present their Pokédexes to be scanned and the ranger nods. "I see, so this Pokémon is yours." The ranger hands back the Pokémon to Andrew and direct his partner to take the thief to the local police station. "You two have done well to help us catch one of the local thieves. Is there anything we can do for you two?"

"Yes there is, we need a Pokécenter to stay at for the night. So in the morning we can take on the local gym." Andrew replies.

"I see, that's an easy fix. As for your Ninetales, he is very well trained to be able to act so well on his own accord." The ranger comments Hakuzo about his vulpine Pokémon.

Hakuzo shrugs. "He's very intelligent and I leave him to his own devices most of the time. He also has strong Psychic powers as well."

"I see. Follow me and I'll take you two to the Pokécenter so you two can rest for the night." Hakuzo and Andrew follow the Ranger as he led them through the maze of alleyways and neon lights.

Once inside the Pokécenter the duo grab a map of the city and prep for tomorrow's battle against the gym leader. Both Trainers know that their Fire type Pokémon will be the best bet against Erika's Pokémon and the feel they confident enough they will win tomorrow.

Hakuzo wakes up to be surrounded by complete darkness, but something felt off. His skin feels itchy and he reaches up to scratch his arm only to find out that it's covered in fur and his nails were infact claws.

"_What the…"_ Hakuzo tries to speak but notices no words come out. The darkness starts to clear slightly as his eyes adjust. Balls of FoxFire burst into life around Hakuzo and the darkness recedes. Hakuzo could clearly see his arms are slender and covered in white fur. It takes him a few minutes to realize that he was no longer in his own body anymore. One his eyes fully adjust he can make out the slightly bluish tent to the fur and in moments he realizes he's in Mile's body.

"_H-how is this happening?" _Hakuzo asks still confused as to what's going on.

"_Relax Hakuzo, I need your help."_ Miles' voice echoes through Hakuzo mind.

"_Where are we?" _Hakuzo asks not sure how he is speaking into Miles' mind, or how he is inside of Miles.

"_We are in the Dreamworld. Thranos has been trying to corrupt the dreams of many humans and Pok__é__mon. Each night I've been fighting here trying to stop his darkness from spreading." _Miles explains as he gets up and walks forward slowly.

Hakuzo feels a bit woozy from the sudden movement, very disorganized after the sudden movement. His mind not able to comprehend this odd joining of minds. After the wooziness wears off he is able to think clearly again. "_How is any of this possible?" _Hakuzo asks.

"_Before, when I was just a Vulpix, I would enter the Dreamworld but I would have no control over what happens. Now that I've evolved my abilities have increased greatly. Our close bond has been enhancing your own mental abilities as well Hakuzo, and now your mind is strong enough to complete such a complicated merging of minds." _Miles continues to divulge the information of what's happened. Slowly Hakuzo starts to understand and begins to realize that there is more at stake here than just collecting all the badges and becoming a League Champion.

A screech is heard over-head as a Moltres flies over and lands infront of Miles. A gust of hot air strikes Miles in the face as the legendary pokemon set down on the ground. The Pokémon's intense gaze bores deep into Miles. "_I only have limited control right now. I have this warning to pass on to you; Come find me on top of the volcano in Cinnabar Island. You must free me from this curse." _Moltres voices sounds broken up and disjointed but still clear to make out. Hakuzo thinks over the battle with Zapdos and how different the legendary pokemon looked.

"_But first, you Miles must learn how to control your inner fire. I will teach you how to learn to control your output of your flamethrower skill." _Moltres states to Miles and Hakuzo. Hakuzo has heard rumors that sometimes Pokémon will learn things while they sleep and dream but he never thought it would be anything like this.

Suddenly Moltres unleashes a monsoon of fire at Miles. As the fire envelopes out it breaks apart into smaller and smaller balls of fire. Thousands of fireballs fly forward at once striking Miles. Miles Flash fire ability kicks in and the power of his fire skills increase immensely.

"_This power…. I never felt anything this strong before."_ Miles states inside of his mind to Hakuzo. Even Hakuzo can feel the build up of energy inside of him, giving a light tingling all over his body. The sensation is something Hakuzo has never felt before in his life.

"Miles… this power… It makes me feel closer to you now than I ever thought possible." Hakuzo says out-loud not sure how he was able to speak normally now.

"_It is because you two share a deep bond never seen between a human and Pokémon before." _Moltres projects to its audience.

Miles closes his eyes for a moment, and Hakuzo feels a build up of energy. A sudden burst and fire explode around Miles. Hundred of thousands of fireballs fly outwards. The legion of fireballs flies towards Moltres then stop dead in the air and disappears. "_Just like you Miles, Fire will not harm me, but you have much more to learn about fire manipulations. Those will be revealed after you face me in combat."_ Moltres starts fading away as his words echo in the empty space of the Dreamworld.

Hakuzo wakes up to the bright morning light. For some reason the light seemed brighter than normal, he closes his eyes a moment to allow them to adjust. A nearby yawn draws his attention. The yawn belonged to Miles that was sleeping on the ground beside Hakuzo.

Hakuzo looks around and notices that Andrew is no longer in the bed he was sleeping in. 'That's odd…. Normally I'm up before him." Hakuzo looks out one of the windows and notices Andrew is outside training his pokemon. Hakuzo grabs a quick bite to eat out of a vending machine and strolls outside to see what Andrew is upto.

"What's this, you're up before I am? Did a random Pikachu shock you in your sleep?" Hakuzo asks his joking question to Andrew.

"Funny." Andrew replies as he directs Dratini to keep attacking what appears to be a giant Pokémon doll. "This Pokécenter recently put up these training dummies for trainers to prepare for the upcoming gym battle. I'm not too worried Erika's pokemon are all grass types so Combuskin and Miles will have no issue mowing them down. I want to do with my Dratini. If I can get him to evolve he should be strong enough to hold his own."

"So you're upping the challenge a bit?" Hakuzo asks as he eats his quick vending machine meal.

"Exactly, I don't want this battle to be too easy, but the back-up will be in place." Andrew states confidently as he continues to issue orders to Dratini.

"Attacking a dummy isn't going to get you anywhere. Why not fight a real grass pokemon instead?" Hakuzo states while sending out Vinzith.

"I see. This shall be the perfect training then." Andrew remarks and commands Dratini to get ready.

Vinzith digs into the ground with his forepaws getting ready for the battle as well. "Don't think I'll go easy on you, I have a new trick to use!" Andrew remarks. Hakuzo orders Vinzith to use sleep powder, while Andrew simply says. "Extreme Speed!" Dratini slither forward at a rapid pace, racing at Vinzith.

"Shoot, Use your vines to dodge and try to capture Dratini." Hakuzo commands quickly. Vinzith springs up into the air and Dratini's attack barely misses, though Vinzith is unable to capture Dratini.

"Nice move but Vinzith is still the slower of the two." Andrew remarks as he commands Dratini to attack again with Extreme Speed.

"Speed isn't the only useful trick there is. Vinzith use Sleep Powder right now!" Vinzith unleashes the spores from the plant on his back as instructed. Dratini runs straight into the spores losing moments and rolls on the ground losing his speed. Within moments the snake like pokemon is asleep.

Hakuzo nods. "That is most likely just one of the tricks Erika will try to use against us. Now then Vinzith, Leech Seed!" Vinzith nods and launches seeds that attach to Dratini soon wrapping it in vines and slowly draining away Dratini's health. Vinzith then strikes with Vine whip, the attack causing Dratini to wake up.

"We have to finish this quickly, use Twister now!" Andrew commands Dratini to attack and he spins around rapidly. The vines around Dratini rip apart freeing him from Leech Seed. The attack strikes Vinzith causing him to flinch. "Nice now follow through with Extreme Speed!" This last attack was all it took to strike Vinzith hard putting him out to the battle.

After the battle Dratini starts to shed its skin suddenly, growing and becoming bigger. "Dratini is evolving!" Andrew shouts as moments later a Dragonair emerges. 'This will make this battle so much easier to win now!" Andrew exclaims excitedly.

"I thought you didn't want an easy battle?" Hakuzo sarcastically asks Andrew.

"Sush you!" Andrew replies as he recalls Dragonair to his Pokéball. After the battle the crew returns inside the Pokécenter to get healed up and prepare for the battle with Erika the Gym leader of Celadon City.

Narrator: Elsewhere Bayne and his flunkies are trying to retrieve their stolen pokemon as well. So far ever attempt has failed.

"Bah it. That lousy thief is inside this building, we need to form a plan to get him out of there." Bayne announces to his flunkies.

Skid looks around, pondering. "We should just rush in there and take charge. A complete ninja ambush!" Skid Replies with a lot of energy practically flailing around.

"That may work! To Battle!" Bayne shouts. The trio rush into the door and are faced by a group of five tough looking guys waiting for them. "Um… I think this is a bad idea…" Before Bayne could finish a battle royal breaks out between pokemon and trainer alike. Bayne releases Zorua. "Go… find Hakuzo… we need help!" Zorua nods and runs towards the door. A Hitmonchan tries to Ice Punch Zorua but the smaller Pokémon ducks under the attack and runs out the door.

Andrew and Hakuzo finish their preparations and start following the local map to the Celadon Gym. They stroll along enjoying the nice weather despite the humid air of the city. Anywhere you look random Pokémon battles were all over and it too all of their resolve not to jump into the random battles, as they are here with a single goal in mind, defeating Erika.

While Hakuzo and Andrew are fully distracted by the battles around them something bumps into Hakuzo's leg, he looks down to notice it was a Zorua. "What that… Is that Bayne's Zorua?"

"_hrm_" Miles thinks to everyone, "_It is, Bayne's in trouble and he sent Zorua to find us.."_ Zorua nods and beckons for everyone to follow him.

Hakuzo lets out a sigh, "We better go help his rear… a lot of good it would do." The group rushes on with Zorua leading the way. When the near the building Miles tells them all to wait.

"_There are 8 of them in there. Bayne, Skid and Raid are fighting against 5 others. There is also a massive pokemon battle as well. We need to be careful."_ Miles informs the group while Hakuzo comes up with a plan.

"Ok, we'll have to work quickly but," Hakuzo sends out Vinzith. "We open the door and then we send in Vinzith. He will Sleep Spore the room and we move in quickly once everyone is asleep and Drag Bayne and his flunkies out of there. Combuskin and Larion can help drag them out as well." Hakuzo explains his plan.

"_You really are cunning at times Hakuzo. That plan should work. What about their pokemon?" _Miles asks.

"Knowing those three, and looking at the state of Zorua they didn't do any real training or pokemon capturing. Zorua can also point out their pokemon to us." Hakuzo replies. Andrew ducks behind the door and Hakuzo sets Vinzith to the left allowing him to dash in.

Andrew releases Larion and Combuskin, then quickly opens the door while Hakuzo lightly pushes Vinzith inside slightly. Vinzith rushes in and unleashes as much Sleep Powder as he can muster. There was a temporary pause in the fighting as the spore dispersed.

"_Ok, everyone is asleep and Vinzith is moving in to start dragging people out. The spores should be dispersed enough to cause you no harm as well."_ Miles announces. Everyone nods and rushes in. Andrew instructs his Pokémon to drag out Bayne and his flunkies. Hakuzo and Andrew go about gathering up Bayne's pokemon which wasn't hard to tell as predicted they didn't capture any more.

A few minutes later Bayne and company are carried outside while Hakuzo drags out their Pokémon. "Ok Vinzith, produce the antidote to the Sleep Powder so these jerks will wake up and we can get out of here." Hakuzo commands Vinzith while he helps prop Bayne against the building. Vinzith unleashes the antidote waking up Bayne and surrounding company.

"We wasted enough time, they can lick their wounds on their own now." Hakuzo states as he gathers up his own Pokémon and heads back towards Gym.

"Agreed." Andrew agrees with the plan and follows. He has an important battle to undertake and this side-show was more than enough distraction.

The duo arrives at the Gym but when they go there it looked more like a flower shop than a battle Gym. The fragrance of perfume and flowers fill the air, causing Hakuzo to sneeze as he gets near. "Man, this has got to be the worse place to battle." Hakuzo states as he wipes his running nose.

"I'll be the first to take on Erika then!' Andrew announces.

The two trainers were greeted by Erika the twelve year old Gym leader. "Welcome to the Floral Gym of Celadon. I help run the flower shop and mommy makes me battle with our Pokémon so they can continue to get stronger. The stronger they get the better the smell they produce for perfumes." Erika giggles a moment. "Sorry you are probably here to battle?"

"Ofcourse, and I'll be the first one to take you on!" Andrew states enthusiastically.

"Very well then, Venusaur go." Erika calls as she lets out the large plant pokemon.

"I will use Dragonair then." Andrew replies as he summons out the larger snake-like pokemon. 'lets start this show with Extreme speed!"

Dragonair blasts forward causing a sonic boom as he dashes at Venusaur, The attack hits home striking into the plant Pokémon but the large Pokémon took the hit and countered with Toxic, but with its Marvel Scales the defense is raised slightly. Dragonair becomes badly poisoned from the attack. From here Dragonair uses twister trying to cause the Venusaur to flinch but it failed.

"Venusaur use Venoshock and show them the power of a Poison type Pokémon!" Erika announces. The large Pokémon extends one of its large whip-like plant tips straight at Dragonair. The attack hits like a rapier and knocks Dragonair backwards some causing massive damage due to it being poisoned already, its Marvel Scales doing nothing to lower the blow of the attack.

"This… isn't good, With Dragonair poisoned he won't last much longer I have to finish this…" Andrew commands his pokemon to attack again with Extreme speed. The powerful hit knocks out the Venusaur but Dragonair is staring to feel the sting of the poison.

"You did well to take out the defensive power of Venusaur but can you withstand the strong physical attacks of Victreebel?" Ericka asks as she sends out a large Venus flytrap like Pokémon. Victreebel strikes out with a leaf-blade but the attack misses the faster Dratini. Dratini smacks Victreebel with its tail causing it to retreat instantly to its Pokéball and Erika's last pokemon Vileplume is released. "You messed up now, can you with stand the power of Vileplume's Solar Beam?" Erika laughs thinking the battle is now over.

Vileplume immediately starts drawing in sun light to power its Solar Beam. Dratini takes this time to land a solid twister attack but again the attack fails to cause Vileplume to flinch. "Can't chance it… Dragonair finish this up with Extreme Speed!" Andrew shouts. The Dragonair complies and strikes the Vileplume but it holds hold on with enough strength to unleash its Solar Beam doing massive damage to the weakened Dragonair. Dragonair unleashes it rage in a single Dragon Rage attack causing the Vileplume to faint.

Victreebel returns to battle to take on the weakened Dragonair. Andrew thinks carefully he knows that Dragonair can't take any more punishment he hope that the speed of the Pokémon is enough to take out the Victreebel. "Dragonair, I know you have only one shot left but make it count. Extreme speed one last time!" Andrew commands. Dratini strikes out with what's left of its strength. He slams into the large plant Pokémon landing a critical hit and somehow knocking out the Victreebel.

"You… Defeated all my Pokémon and as thus you have earned the Rainbow badge." Erika sighs as she gives the badge over to Andrew. "I take it you plan to battle as well?" Erika asks Hakuzo. He simply nods and Erika replies, "Very well, but you must wait until my Pokémon arrive back from the Pokécenter."

Narrator: Erika's Pokémon arrived back from the Pokécenter and Hakuzo commenced to battle the plant trainer. Hakuzo had no trouble at all defeating the plant type Pokémon using only Miles to battle with. He also earns a Rainbow badge. With that both Trainers return to the Pokécenter to call Professor Oak and inform him of their progress.

Elsewhere, we see Bayne, Skid and Raid are doing something. They appear to be… training?

"Listen up you dead beats! We need to shape up in more ways than one. What happened earlier was a disgrace to our rep… and we were forced to call upon help from Hakuzo…" Bayne yells at his flunkies. After the humiliating rescue by Hakuzo, Bayne decides it's time to stop playing around and focus on training.

These three have taken up to not only training their Pokémon against random wild Pokémon but they also begin to personally fighting along with the Pokémon, similar to that of a personal trainer.

"You guys are weak. Toughen up and take some hits from your pokemon!" Bayne instructs Raid and Skid. "There's probably a chance we will get into more fights so we need to learn to take a hit." By most standards this kind of training would be illegal by all Pokémon Authority standards. If Bayne or anyone of his crew get caught doing this kind of training they could very well end up in jail and have their Pokémon taken away on abuse charges.

Skid gets knocked back by Nidorino's double kick and he yells out. "This isn't training this is being a punching bag!"

"This is nothing, compared to what those guys would have done to us. Now shut up and keep training!" Bayne barks back while he dodges his Charmeleon's claw attack.

Raid notices this and gets broad-sided by Nidorina's attack. "Hey no fair, you said we had to TAKE the hits."

"Yes because you two are too slow to dodge an attack." Bayne replies.

Hakuzo and Andrew make it back to the Pokécenter and phone Professor Oak while their Pokémon are getting looked after. There was a long wait before Professor Oak finally answered. "Hello…? Oh, it's you two. What a pleasant surprise."

"We are calling you to update on our progress. We just defeated Erika and earned the Rainbow Badges." Hakuzo relates the battle along with how they had to help Bayne out.

"I knew that Bayne would be trouble… At least your smart thinking saved the day." Oak says while thinking on something. "You two will be heading to Fuchsia city now, correct?" Oak asks the two.

"Yes, we just need to figure out how to make it past Cycling Road." Andrew replies.

"Ah yes, I have thought of that and I had two bicycles delivered to the Pokécenter you are at, Just tell Nurse Joy to take you to them. You two can keep them. Consider them a gift for making it so far in your journey." Oak tells the two while he looks over some updated information over their Pokédexes. "Lets see, It says here you two have made a small bit of progress in your Pokédexes. Though I'd suggest you two visit the Safari Zone and try to catch some of the Rare Pokémon there." Oak instructs the two trainers. Both nod and then they speak to Nurse Joy.

Narrator: With the bikes in hand, Hakuzo and Andrew make their way to Cycling road. What awaits these two Trainers? Find out next Episode.


	16. Chapter 15

Legalities: This is a non-profit fanfic. All Pokémon characters are copyrighted to the prospective peoples. Since this is a rough draft, no asking to borrow content at this time.

Note: I use a dice roller for events like poisoning and freezing. If I roll high enough the status effect will land in the story.

Ver 1.0

Title: The Lost Pokémon Episodes.

By: Hakuzo NightFox

Episode 15: Safario

Narrator: Hakuzo and Andrew ride their newly acquired bikes down cycling road, a road that stretches from Celadon all the way down to Fuchsia city. The path was clear of other trainers and the ride was particularly boring to the two. The two trainers were happy to make it to Fuchsia city and their first goal is to visit the Safari Zone.

It was getting late in the day as Hakuzo and Andrew arrived to the Safari zone. They heard that many rare Pokémon could be obtains here for a small entrance fee. The receptionist greeted them as soon as they entered the building.

"Greetings, Welcome to the Safari Zone. You made it at the perfect time as the Zone closes down after dark due to safety reasons." The Receptionist then hands the two trainers a paper to sign. "This form tells us that you agree to the rules of the Safari zone and waiver any rights of getting hurt due to a Pokémon encounter. You will also be using our own Pokéballs as well for this and you will leave you Pokémon here at this station."

The two trainers look over the paperwork and then sign it. "You can only enter one at a time. Once you run out of Safari Balls you must return here so the other can try. Which one of you will start first?"

Andrew steps forward, "I will." Andrew leaves his Pokémon on the counter as requested and then he is lead through a door. Once Andrew leaves the threshold of the building a monitor to the right lights up showing Andrew as he walks through the Safari Zone.

"As you see, there are Video cameras all over to keep track of everyone that's on their Safari Adventure. This will also help us look out for poachers as well." The receptionist explains to Hakuzo as Andrew is seen stalking through the grass in search of a rare pokemon.

Andrew stalks about the grass very slowly looking for one particular Pokémon that can be found here, A Scyther. He looks very closely through the grass for any movement. For a quick moment Andrew sees a flash of green and sprints forward, but he was only greeted by more tall grass.

This went on for some time, Hakuzo watches as Andrew just chases after more blades of grass. There's no sign of Pokémon at all near where Andrew is, let alone any Scyther. Andrew continues to poke around for a while in the same area not really moving so far. After a while Andrew finally realize that no Pokémon are this near the entrance so he travel further into the safari zone.

An hour has gone by and Andrew has failed to find any Scyther at all. He sighs and continues even deeper into the Safari Zone. The sound of a Pokémon battle sounds off near by and Andrew rushes forward towards it.

A Tauros and a Scyther are locked in a battle in a small clearing. Tauros has its horns locked around the Scyther's torso, trying to push it back. The Bug pokemon attempts to slash at the Bull pokemon using its scythe like claws but the Bull keeps his weight pressed against the tiny Bug Pokémon.

Upon seeing this, Andrew immediately throws a Safari Ball at the Tauros to try to get it away from Scyther. The Pokéball captures the Bull Pokémon and transfers it to Andrew's PC storage system.

It takes the Scyther a few minutes to realize what's happened and shakes his head. It looks up at Andrew and starts charging at him swing its scythe like claws in a fierce attack. Andrew falls backwards trying to escape. He throws a Safari Ball at the Scyther, but the Pokémon bats it away.

The Safari Ball distracted the Pokémon long enough for Andrew to get to his feet. He takes no time to throw another Pokéball, but once again the Pokémon slaps it away. These events continued on for several more minutes until finally Andrew makes the catch.

"I think I'm done now after that." Andrew says to himself as he wipes the sweat from his forehead. He resigns from Safari zone and returns back inside.

Narrator: Once Andrew returns, Hakuzo sets out for his turn. His escapades were mostly uneventful. The whole time he only caught a Kangaskahn. Soon the two trainers make preparations for the upcoming gym battle and train their newly acquired pokemon. The trainers make a call to Professor Oak to get advice.

"Koga is a master of poison type Pokémon. Andrew will have no problem using Larion." Professor Oak pauses a moment in reflection. "Hakuzo is going to have a rough time. Ivysaur would be immune to the poison but weak to any bug type attacks. Whereas Miles would be very affective with his fire attacks. His added speed will also be an advantage."

"I see, I'll have to make a careful choice of who to use." Hakuzo replies. Both trainer thank Oak for his advice, and have a quick meal before venturing to the Gym. Oak's direction to the gym led them through a small mountain pass. The overall mountain range is shaped like a bowl where the inner ring is filled with trees.

Nestled against the mountain was a miniature Edo style castle. Hakuzo has a feeling like he's being watched the whole time they enter the bowl shaped valley. Miles sudden telepathic message makes Hakuzo jump slightly. "_Yes, we are being watched. There are several people hidden among the trees."_

Hakuzo keeps his guard up as the two trainers walk towards the entrance. Once they reach the door a rustling is heard and two people dressed like shinobi block the way. "You have to defeat us to proceed into the Gym." Both shinobi say in unison.

Both shinobi releases out Venonats. Hakuzo and Andrew nod and both prepare for battle. Hakuzo has Miles move forward and Andrew calls out Elekid. Andrew doesn't want to reveal his Steel type just yet and figures now would be a good time to train Elekid some in the process.

The first shinobi's Venonat gathers up psychic energy into its forehead and Zen Headbutts Eleckid causing minimal damage. Miles charges forward at the second Venonat and unleashes a Super Effective Flamethrower attack. The second Venonat staggers back a bit as Eleckid strikes it with an Ice Punch landing a critical hit and causing the Venonat to be frozen in ice.

The second Shinobi growls, "How dare you use our own Ninja techniques against us!"

The first Shinobi place his had on the other. "Calm yourself Brother, Anger will only cloud your judgment." The second shinobi falls silent as the first shinobi calls out his next attack.

The first Venonat shakes its body and unleashes Sleep Spore. The attack hits Miles squarely in the nose and the pokemon falls asleep due to Venonat's Compound Eyes, allow it to see more of the area around it and gives the Pokémon greater accuracy.

With two of the combatants temporarily unable to battle Elekid rushes forward and unleashes a shockwave. The attack travels out striking both Venonats and Miles. The frozen Venonat takes the most damage due to the ice conducting the electricity. Miles takes the least amount of damage by the time the attack strikes him running out of energy by then.

The weakened Venonat unleashes more sleep powder straight at Elekid causing it to fall sleep now too. The Shinobi that owns the Venonat smiles as he orders his pokemon to attack the defenseless Elekid that caused so much damage to it. The Venonat saunters up to the Elekid taking it's time preparing its attack. It places a well placed Zen Headbutt causing a critical hit to Elekid.

Miles soon wakes up and surveys the area. With a growl Miles rushes forward and unleashes a Flamethrower attack at the Venonat that's awake. The attack hits the Bug hard for Super Effective damage but the Pokémon manages to hang on with a small bit to strength.

The Venonat counters with a latch ditch effort of using Poison Powder. The strike hits Miles causing him to become poisoned. At this time Elekid wakes up at the same time the second Venonat thaws out.

Miles quickly dashes forward and unleashes another fire attack direct at the Venonat that poisoned him causing it to faint. The poison slowly causes damage to Miles and he slumps down a bit in pain.

Elekid rushes forward towards the remaining Venonat and then launches another ice attack freezing the Bug pokemon again in place, and causing a large bit of damage. Mile follows up with another Flamethrower at the Venonat causing it thaw but still causing critical damage. Miles growls out again as the poison racks his body with pain.

The Venonat attempts to stun Elekid with stun powder but the Elekid easily dodges the attack and counters with another Ice Punch. For a second time the Pokémon is frozen in place and is critically low on health. Miles finishes off the Venonat with a final Flamethrower causing the Bug pokemon to faint. Elekid stops moving and starts to glow, a shower of sparks erupt from Elekid and he evolves into an Electabuzz

The Shinobi stand down defeated as Hakuzo rushes forward and administers an Antidote to Miles as the Fox Pokémon yelps out in pain. Once the Antidote takes effect Hakuzo also administers a Super Potion to Miles. Soon the Pokémon stops whimpering in pain and soon his breathing returns to normal.

"Thank… you, Hakuzo…." Miles replies. Andrew recalls Electabuzz when smoke suddenly fills the area and Koga appears.

"I watched your battle and you two fought well. But now the real test begins. Each of you will only be allowed two Pokémon each. Nor will either of you be allowed to used your own items. You can only use the items you find around inside the Gym." Koga explains his rules to the two trainers. "Choose your Pokémon now, and my Shinobi will hold onto your items and Pokémon until either of us are defeated in battle!"

Andrew keeps Aaron and Dragonair. One of the Shinobi quickly takes his backpack and remaining Pokémon. Hakuzo carefully considers his options and considers letting Miles stay back.

"_No Hakuzo, You'll need my help to fight Koga you know this."_ Miles project into Hakuzo's mind.

'_But…I don't want you to get hurt…_' Hakuzo thinks to himself.

"_I won't get hurt Hakuzo. You know it takes a lot to take me out."_ Miles replies back into Hakuzo's mind.

'_Wait, you can read my mind now?' _Hakuzo replies back in his own mind.

"_Our link always allowed me to. It should have became apparent with that dream we shared…"_ Miles replies back to Hakuzo.

'_I see, that will make this battle easier then, Koga won't be able to counter out attacks.'_ Hakuzo thinks while giving a slight nod. He keeps Miles Pokéball and he decides to use Vinzith as well. The second Shinobi takes Hakuzo's backpack and other Pokémon.

"This will test your wits and cunning. I will strike you two at any time and both of you will be taking separate paths as well. Observation will be your ally in this match." Koga opens the door and the two trainers are faced with the entrance of the mini Edo castle.

Koga suddenly disappears with another smoke bomb and the trainers are left with in a room with several doors. Hakuzo take a door on the right, whereas Andrew takes the door straight ahead.

Hakuzo walks down a very thin corridor. There only source of light was a single window near the door. Miles summons a ball of FoxFire to light the way through the small corridor. Hakuzo feels that if a fight were to break out in this small corridor things would be bad.

Hakuzo starts to run down the corridor with Miles in the lead. Both Pokémon and trainer hoping that they can make it to the end of the hallway before a battle breaks out but no luck, a panel slides back up ahead and smoke fills the corridor.

Once the smoke clears Koga stands in the hallway. He lets out a Muk to commence his attack. Miles being much faster than Muk unleashes a Flamethrower straight away at the goopy Pokémon. The attack was very mediocre as Muk only takes normal damage.

The Muk slams its fist down onto the ground sending out a Sludge wave at Miles. Miles does his best to block any of the poisonous sludge form hitting Hakuzo by spreading out his tails as much as he can, luckily the poison doesn't take affect on Miles.

With a slight nod from Hakuzo, Miles' eyes start glowing with a psychic energy and the Muk falls asleep due to hypnosis. Miles grins mischievously as he uses Nasty Plot to think of a way to improve his next attack then walks close to the Muk. Miles' eyes glow again as he starts eating Muk's dream. Miles' strength is returned fully while Muk is shocked awake by the Super Effective damage dealt to it.

Koga quickly recalls Muk and throws another smoke bomb quickly disappearing. "Well played Hakuzo, I don't know how you are communicating with your pokemon but you are a worthy opponent." Koga's voice echoes and fades away.

Andrew Emerges into a very large room. The ground is made out of natural earth and it slopes up very steeply to another door. Andrew starts trudging up the hill, finding it very difficult to move very far. After what seems like 20 minutes, Andrew only made if half way up the slope. He arrives at a small flat area and notices that the rest of the hill is even stepper than the previous part.

Smoke suddenly appears and with a light thud, Koga appears from the ceiling landing near by. "So you found the steep slope. Do you have what it takes to battle on such uneven ground?" Koga summons out a Beedrill and it hovers above the slope.

Andrew sighs out a second knowing this is a very bad place for any of this pokemon to fight on. He goes with the best solution he can think of and brings out his Dragonair. Beedrill greater speed lets it strike first landing a solid hit with Poison jab, Dragonair becomes poisoned from the attack and recoils back slightly in pain.

Dragonair spins his body around rapidly whipping up a Twister and strikes the Beedrill with a powerful counter attack causing the bug Pokémon to flinch backwards losing its advantage. Andrew takes this time and commands his Pokémon to use Dragon Tail. The powerful attack hits the Beedrill and sends it backwards. Koga recalls the pokemon and disappears again.

"You have won this battle for now, But how long will your pokemon survive that poison?" Koga's voice fades away with a laugh.

Andrew recalls Dragonair. "I may not be able to heal the poison right now, but Dragonair's defense is now doubled due to its Marvel Scales."

Narrator: Andrew's Dragonair has unique scales that can only be found in a small percentage of Dratini and Dragonair. The scales absorb poisons and other effects making them stronger and more defensive.

After Koga left Hakuzo and Miles makes their way to through the small corridor and arrive at the door. Hakuzo slowly opens the door and reveals another room that's filled with trees.

"Perfect, If Koga is distracted I can set up a plan.* Hakuzo summons out Vinzith. "Vinzith go hide among the trees and prepare for a surprise attack against Koga. He's using this place to his advantage, lets see if we can set up a trap."

Vinzith digs and buries himself into the ground up to the plant on his back. The plant Pokémon waits for further instructions from his master. Hakuzo looks around where he could hide away as well and try to anticipate where Koga will enter in from.

Miles crouches low to the ground concealing himself in the underbrush as well. Hakuzo presses himself against one of the trees on the outer rim of the tree line. Hakuzo waits and watches expecting Koga to show up somewhere in the middle of the room.

Several minute pass in slow silence as the three lie in wait, each one preparing for the incoming attack. Twenty minutes later a sound coming from the ceiling got Miles attention. A panel slides back and the room fills with smoke.

Once the smoke clears, Koga is visible now lightly crouching on the ground. He looks around and lets out a hmm. Hakuzo nods at miles and he jumps out at Koga from the underbrush.

"What! Where is your trainer at?" Koga demands instantly.

"_I do not need my trainer to be near me for him to tell me what to do."_ Miles responds to Koga sending the message into his mind.

"I see. Your trainer is more talented that I thought." Koga smirks and summons out his Beedrill. Without delay Miles unleashes a flamethrower, the attack doing a good amount of damage causing the pokemon to recoil some. "Your speed won't save you. Beedrill use agility now!" Koga commands.

"_Miles, time to have Vinzith use sleep spore now." _Miles grins and nods. The Fox Pokémon passes the message on to the waiting ally. Sleep spores launch out from the underbrush striking the Beedrill by surprised. Miles calmly sits down and starts thinking up a Nasty Plot to boost his next attack.

"I see." Koga responds. "Hakuzo, you are a worthy Opponent. You used your terrain to your advantage and you set up an ambush Very well done!" Koga commends Hakuzo as Miles unleashes a barrage of attack against the Beedrill. The fierce attacks cause the weakened Bug Pokémon to wake up before a final hit causes it to faint. "You won this round. But I will know to keep an eye out on you!" Koga throws another smoke bomb and disappears with his fainted pokemon.

Hakuzo gathers up his own pokemon and they progress to the next room. They plan to take this time to traverse as far as they possibly can and try to gain an upper hand. Both his Pokémon nod and they follow Hakuzo closely.

After a long struggle Andrew finally made it to the top of the hill and through the door. They traverse a short hallway and come to a split path. "Hrm… I need to find these supplies that Koga mentioned. Where would that ninja hide something like that?" Andrew looks down both hallways and both appeared to be empty. Andrew was about ready to go down the right hallway but he caught a glint of something shimmering close to the ground.

"Koga set down tripwires down that hallway. So I don't want to go that way." Andrew states as he instead turns left carefully and slowly moving along the path. He arrives at a door without setting off any hidden traps. He arrives at a very small room that houses a shelf on it. A single Antidote and a Super Potion rest on the shelf. Andrew quietly takes them wondering if the other hallway would offer something better. Andrew takes the items with him and hold off using them quite yet.

Andrew exits through the small door and enters into another room. The design of the room looks very similar to the Pewter city gym. Rocks jut out of the ground and a crude arena is cut into the rocky ground.

Koga stood waiting for Andrew. "Your Trainer friend is a tricky one. I won't give you the chance to ambush me like he did." Koga sends out Muk to face off against Andrew.

"Very well, I don't need to do anything trick to fight you." Andrew reprimands as he sends out Dragonair again. With a burst of speed, Dragonair springs forward using Extreme speed. The Muk recoils back slightly from the medium hit.

"I see you have a few tricks as well, but lets see how long you Dragonair will last with that poison!" Muk counters attack using Sludge Wave, sending out a small flood of sludge at Dragonair giving back about the same amount of damage. Dragonair growls out a bit in pain as the poison courses through its body.

Dragonair twists its long snake like body rapidly causing a Twister to form and striking the Muk for a solid hit. The attack causes Muk to stagger back and loose its chance to attack. Dragonair follow up quickly with another Extreme Speed attack. The Muk takes the hit and backs up. It uses minimize starting to become smaller and harder to hit. Dragonair backs up taking more damage from the poison.

Taking no time Dragonair attacks for another fast attack with Extreme Speed causing a strong hit. The Muk takes the hit then starts glowing red; energy is released striking Dragonair causing it stop moving for a short moment and Dragonair's Extreme Speed has been disabled.

Dragonair's next attack missed and Muk send out another wave of sludge doing less damage since Dragonair's defenses are still higher due to the poison. Dragonair growls out as he takes more damage from poison. He unleashes a strong attack against the Muk landing a critical hit causing the sludge Pokémon to faint.

"Very well played Andrew, but your final test is about to begin!" Koga announces as he throws another smoke bomb and disappears from sight. Andrew takes this time to use the antidote and super potion on Dragonair preparing for the final fight. He lets out a sigh and leaves out the door.

Hakuzo makes it outside into a very wide open space outside of the mini Edo Castle. A much larger arena fills out the rest of the natural bowl shape of the mountainside. A few minutes later Andrew also emerges from a door and both trainers meet up at the base of the large battling arena.

Koga yells out to the trainers. "You two finally made it. Here we will have a final Ninja show down between Pokémon. Each of you has bested two of my best trained Pokémon but the real battle begins now!" A roar of sorts is heard as an Aerodactyl swoops down and lands in the middle of the arena. A Venomoth also floats closely to the ground. "Here we have the final showdown of Honor. The last stand will be a double battle. Show me if you can work like a true team of Shinobi!" Koga announces with a fiery passion.

Miles steps forward to size up the Aerodactyl, while Andrew releases Larion to fight as well. Aerodactyl flies past every very rapidly, causing Miles ducks down on instinct. Soon Aerodactyl is out of sight, and that leaves Miles with only a single target, Venomoth. Miles grins and unleashes his Flamethrower against the Bug Pokémon causing it to take a lot of damage.

The Venomoth flies in low over Miles' emitting a loud buzz. The Bug Buzz attack causes Miles to cover his ears with his paws, causing his Special attacks to become weaker. Miles also takes a large amount of damage from the attack. Before the Venomoth could react Larion slams his Iron Head into the Bug Pokémon causing it to flutter backwards some.

Without warning Aerodactyl swoops down and slams into Miles using his Sky Attack. The massive attack staggers Miles as he yelps out in pain from the powerful attack. The Startled Fox Pokémon growls out and unleashes Hypnosis against the Fossil Pokémon putting it to sleep.

"_Miles, are you ok?" _Hakuzo asks telepathically to his Pokémon. There was a long moment pause before Hakuzo finally got a weak reply back.

"_I…I'm fine… but… I can't take another hit like that."_ Miles replies back to his trainer.

"_Pull back after Aerodactyl wakes up. Watch out for Venomoth as well."_ Hakuzo commands his Pokémon.

"_No… I can handle this… I know what to expect now…." _Miles replies as he takes a moment to gather himself.

"_I don't want you to get hurt Miles!... Let Vinzith help fight…" _Hakuzo pleads back to his pokemon.

"_I have to do it… to prove I'm not weak!..." _ Miles replies back. Hakuzo lets it drop for now, He is determined not to let Miles get hurt again. The battle continues on with Larion keeping Venomoth distracted while Miles regains some of his strength back using Dream Eater to eat the dreams of the Aerodactyl restoring some of his lost energy while he can before the Dinosaur like Pokémon wakes back up.

Larion finishes off the Venomoth while Miles keep Aerodactyl busy. The Fossil Pokemon wakes up angry lets out a shriek. Miles pants heavily trying to catch his breath still, he wasn't able to restore enough energy before Aerodactyl woke up.

Once again Aerodactyl takes to the sky disappearing from view again and Miles lets out a whimper. He keeps a close eye out tying to figure out where the Pokémon will strike from. A glint from the sky catches Miles' attention and he closes his eyes waiting for another impact.

The impact never came, but instead a metallic clang rings in Miles' ears. The Fox Pokémon slowly looks up to see that Larion took the hit, hardly taking any damage at all. "_Thank… you…* _Miles communicates to Andrew's Larion. The Iron Pokémon simply nods and unleashes a counter-attack with its Iron head. The Super effective hit causes Aerodactyl to recoil backwards.

Aerodactyl tries to use a Super Sonic attack on Larion but the attack bounces harmlessly off of the Iron Pokémon's hard shell. Miles keeps out of the way as Larion lands another strong blast against Aerodactyl knocking it out and finishing the battle. A few minutes later Larion starts to glow and grows bigger, Evolving into an Aggron.

Koga walks up to the trainers. "You both fought very well. Both of you have earned a Soul Badge and displayed great skills."

Narrator: Koga pulls Hakuzo to the side and starts discussing a few things with him while Andrew looks on confused. After a long time Hakuzo returns back to Andrew. Koga's two shinobi return their items and Pokémon back. Both Trainers return to Fuchsia city's Pokémon Center to rest up and continue their journey.


	17. Chapter 16

Legalities: This is a non-profit fanfic. All Pokémon characters are copyrighted to the prospective peoples. Since this is a rough draft, no asking to borrow content at this time.

Note: I use a dice roller for events like poisoning and freezing. If I roll high enough the status effect will land in the story.

Ver 1.0

Title: The Lost Pokémon Episodes.

By: Hakuzo NightFox

Episode 16: Fighting Fire With Magma.

Narrator: With just two Gym Leaders standing between them, Hakuzo and Andrew prepare to face their next challenge. Blaine, the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader. One obstacle stands in their way, the expanse of ocean between Cinnabar and Fuchsia city creates a boundary even for the most prolific swimming pokemon to traverse. Professor Oak has given the two trainers a map the night before detailing the safest route to Cinnabar Island and warned them that they must stay away from Seafoam Islands.

Hakuzo stands out over-looking the expanse of ocean before him. He knows that Miles can't stay with him in the open once they take to the sea. Having never been able to swim before Hakuzo is very nervous about the trip and has an extreme sense of dread. Hakuzo jumps when a hand rests on his shoulder. "What's the matter buddy?" Andrew asks after noticing how nervous Hakuzo was.

"It's… just I don't know how to swim. I never have been taught how too…. It's such a long trip to Cinnabar Island I don't know how well we will fair." Hakuzo explains his plight.

Andrew nods, "Don't worry about it, if something happens I'll save you. I know how to swim just fine. Everything will be all right."

"I really hope so…." Hakuzo says with a resigned sigh.

After the two trainers make sure they have everything they need, Hakuzo summons out Lapris and Andrew summons Dragonair. The two pokemon look out to the water and smile happily. It's been a while since the two Pokémon got a chance to swim, and they finally get that chance.

Hakuzo lightly pets Miles. "You gotta go into your Pokéball for this. There's no way that the ocean will do you any good at all…"

Miles sighs. "_I know… Still it's going to be a long journey and I don't want to stay cooped up in that ball._" Miles communicates telepathically to his trainer.

"I wish there was an easier way but it can't be helped right now." Hakuzo gives Miles a hug before returning him to his Pokéball. With a slight nod Hakuzo climbs onto the shell on Lapris' back.

Andrew follows as well and climbs onto the back of Dragonair. The ride won't be as smooth or dry as it would be for Hakuzo but Dragonair is much faster in the water than Lapris is. Both trainers set out to the waters heading toward Cinnabar Island.

A small fishing boat slowly floats along the sea very near the Seafoam Islands. The crew of three steer the boat towards the turbulent islands trying to keep the boat from rocking sideways and capsizing.

"Keep it together boys! The boss wants us to get that legendary Pokémon that's sleeps in this cave. Keep the boat in once piece!" A woman yells out to her two male ship-mates.

"I don't see you doing anything to help! Why don't you get your own hands dirty, Ana?" Mole yells back at Ana.

"Can't, I had a manicure done before we went on this little voyage." Ana replies while lightly buffing her nails against her shirt.

"Oh boo-ho. Why did you do that when you know we have work to do?" Mole asks angerly.

"I have to look my best. This IS a legendary Pokémon after all." Ana yells back. Rax stays quiet while he continues to pull on the ropes of the sails to keep the boat going in the right direction. The arguing went on for several long minutes without interruption. After a long hour of this the three finally made it onto the shores of an island that housed the biggest cave system in the area.

Hakuzo fights to keep his eyes open. The gentle rocking of the sea and the monotonous scenery lulls Hakuzo into a false sense of security. The journey so far has been quiet and boring. Hakuzo's wonders how much more they have to travel, hoping they have enough supplies to make it through the trip.

Andrew has grown accustom to the slippery hold that's required to keep a firm enough grip onto Dragonair. A few times the two trainers had to stop and allow Andrew to climb back onto Dragonair every time he slid off.

A breeze starts to pick up along the sea, the wind coming out of the west near the location of Seafoam Island. It was a light breeze for most of the morning until the speeds slowly increased. A few hours later the winds turn into a gale. Hakuzo becomes increasingly worried as the wind continued to grow more powerful.

"I don't like this. We need to get out of the water as soon as possible." Hakuzo has to shout over the wind as best as he could. Even being so close Andrew had a hard time making out what Hakuzo was saying.

Andrew maneuvers Dragonair closer to Lapris to try hearing his friend better. The winds continued to grow, reaching an estimated speed of fifty miles-per-hour. Dragonair has a bit of trouble going forward whereas Lapris kept a steady pace, undaunted by the wind.

At this time clouds start to roll in over-head as well. Soon gathering quickly and making the area dark as if the sun has set. Hakuzo holds on tightly to Lapris as the weather quickly turned bad.

The water became more turbulent as the wind continued to grow. Both trainers grew increasingly nervous as the storm started to brew up. "We have to head to Seafoam Island…. It's the only shelter we have!" Hakuzo shouts as loud as he can over the approaching storm.

"Professor Oak said the island is too dangerous. We can't! We have to turn around and head back to Fuchsia City." Andrew shouts back. Hakuzo sighs and nods, turning Lapris around to head back the way they came. Hakuzo has no idea if they could out race the storm or not with the strength of the wind.

Without warning the wind shifted, forcefully blowing the trainers towards Seafoam Island; the winds well over a hundred miles-per-hour. The waves were starting to get larger and threaten to make a tsunami.

The water batters against the two trainers, stinging them with the salty spray. No matter how hard they fought the waves they were continually pushed towards Seafoam Island as if an invisible force was pulling them along to the island.

The sky grew even darker and it was becoming increasingly harder to see or hear. Hakuzo clings to Lapris for dear life as Andrew pulls up besides Lapris and climbs onto her back. He tells Dragonair to stay as close as possible to Lapris. The two trainers hold on as best as they can to Lapris' shell as lightening cracks over-head.

"If that lighting strikes the water, we'll be in trouble!" Hakuzo shouts out.

"Not to worry!" Andrew calls out Electabuzz. "Electabuzz can safely absorb the lightening without issue."

Narrator: When Eleckid evolved, he gained the Lightening Rod ability. All electrical attacks or energy gets attracted to this Pokémon and he safely absorbs all the energy recharging his own reserves of electrical energy.

"I really hope you are right. This is no time to get struck by lightening!" Hakuzo shouts back.

Lightening cracks over-head striking Electabuzz. The sizzle of the electricity is heard over the loud wind as the Electric Pokémon was unphased by its power. Lapris ducks her head down lower as the weather continues its rough course. A much larger strike hits Electabuzz but this time the shear Sonic Boom from the lighting knocks out both of the trainers from the concussive force.

Elsewhere Koga sets out preparing for a journey to Mount Silver. He has reports that a strange fiery Bird Pokémon has been seen causing a disturbance there. The reports say the fire it casts off is dark in color. Koga is concerned about this and rushes to Viridian City.

Upon arriving there Flint and Blaine are waiting for him, along with Professor Oak. "Koga, with your skills of stealth and surveillance, you will be taking Flint and Blaine into Mount Silver. Flint will navigate the caves there while Blaine will be examining this Fire Pokémon. The reports sound as if the Legendary Moltres has been changed somehow. This could get dangerous quickly, if things get to that point don't risk your lives." Oak instructs Koga of the situation and the best way to approach this matter. The three Gym Leaders nod and make their way towards Mount Silver as fast as they can.

Koga leads them through the forests near the base of Mount Silver in a rapid haste. The older Gym Leaders have trouble keeping up with the younger ninja as he continues to lead on. Within moments they reach the base of Mount Silver and Flint has the other two stop.

"There's a very small entrance nearby. It's only big enough for one person to squeeze through at a time. I'll go first and signal the next person to come through with my flashlight." Flint explains in his gruff voice as he proceeds to squeeze through. The larger man barely fitting through the tight opening as he shimmies through. After a long ten minutes he makes it into a larger opening and uses his flashlight to signal the next person through.

Blaine goes through next, the oldest of the three. Blaine is fifty years old and his graying hair matches the rocks around them. He dreads going through as he knows he is going to wake up tomorrow sore and achy, but that is of no consequence as this is an important matter at hand. The older Gym Leader makes his way through the opening having a slightly easier time than Flint did.

Lastly Koga makes his way through. Being the slimmest of the three he practically runs though the cramped opening. He arrives with the other two and turns on his own flashlight. The drip of water and the sounds of their footfalls echo through the cavern. Not even a single Pokémon can be heard digging along.

Hakuzo slowly opens his eyes as drops of water continue to drip into his face. He lets out a soft moan from his aching sides as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light around them. A few seconds later Hakuzo remembers what happened and is awake with a shock. He quickly looks around and notices a small fire near the entrance of the cave.

Andrew was sitting besides the fire trying to dry his clothes as best as possible. Hakuzo moves closer to the fire as he shivers from the wet clothing.

"About time you woke up." Andrew states while he adds more dry fuel to the fire.

"How did you manage a fire so easily?" Hakuzo asks looking around. He notices that all of his Pokéballs were attached to his belt and wonders where Lapris is.

"There's plenty of driftwood along the shore because of the storm. Combuskin easily dried out the logs and got them burning with his fire attacks. If you're worried about Lapris I returned her to her Pokéball for you." Andrew explains as he tends the fire.

Hakuzo nods as he lets Miles out of his Pokéball. He figures the Fox Pokémon would be safe inside of the cave. "Thanks…." Hakuzo replies as he sits down. The storm outside continued to rage and each strike of lightening reverberated through the cave entrance. "How did we make it to shore…?" Hakuzo asks.

"Once the thunder hit us, we got knocked out. Lapris' shell protected her from most of the force and thankfully Dragonair was far enough away. When Dragonair seen what happened, He quickly helped pull Lapris along to the shore. There Dragonair helped pull us to shelter while Lapris pushed us along." Andrew explains. "I think somehow one of our Pokémon explained that to me inside of my mind… Crazy huh?"

"That… would have been Miles…." Hakuzo's simple answer hung in the air unsure if it was wise to let out Miles' secret.

"Really? That's awesome I didn't know you could communicate with Miles in such a way!" Andrew remarks excitedly.

"Ninetales has psychic powers along with his fire abilities. That's how he can use Hypnosis and Dream Eater." Hakuzo explains.

"I see, so that's how you defeated Koga so easily?" Andrew asks Hakuzo.

"It helped, I can order Miles directly without saying a word to him. It offers such a strategic advantage in battle that the opponent can't counter." Hakuzo sais with as small sigh, feeling as if he broken some unspoken promise with Miles.

"_Hakuzo, It's ok. You know you can trust Andrew with this."_ Miles tells Hakuzo in his mind then sends a message to Andrew. "_This is something we must keep to ourselves as much as possible. Many humans may fear the ability to talk in such a way to a Pokémon."_

Andrew nods to Miles. "I understand. Your secret is safe with me."

Narrator: After some time the two trainers rested and dried all of their belongings. After they made sure they had no broken bones or other injuries they set off deeper into the cave, having no idea what they may find.

Flint leads the team deep into the heart of the Mountain. After a few long hours the three arrive near the top of the mountain. Inside of it rests an inactive volcano that has been dormant for hundreds of years. The starry night sky clear of clouds an a full moon shines light inside of the indent in the mountain.

Blaine walks forward and picks up a large feather. It was completely back with a deep crimson metallic red color. He looks it over carefully studying it. "This… should be the feather of Moltres but… it's as if it's been corrupted somehow. What's going on here…" Before Blaine could finish a horrid shriek fills the air as the light that was cast into the cave dimmed suddenly and the flapping of wings could be heard.

Dark fire rolled off of the large Bird Pokémon as it flapped its wings; a fire that looks unnatural and seemingly absorbed the light instead of producing it. The Corrupted Moltres locks its eyes onto the three Gym Leaders.

Without hesitation the three release out their Pokémon. Flint releasing out Onyx, Koga releasing Aerodactyl and Blaine releasing Arcanine. The three large Pokémon were still dwarfed in size compared to Moltres.

The three Gym leaders engage into battle with the Moltres each of their Pokémon attacking the Legendary Pokémon but each attack having no effect at all. With one large flap of its dark wings, Moltres creates a Dark Heatwave that strikes all of his opponents at once causing them to instantly faint.

"This isn't Good! Recall your Pokémon and get into the smaller caves as fast as you can!" Koga yells out to the other two leaders as he recalls the fainted Aerodactyl. The other two mimic and spend no time heading back to the smaller caves, hoping that they can make it there in time.

Miles leads the two trainers deeper into the cave, providing light using his Fox Fire. The light making the blue color of the cave walls even more vibrant than it originally was. The path suddenly takes a sharp turn to the right and opens up to a cavern covered in thick natural crystals.

Hakuzo walks up to one of the crystal spires and places a hand on it. The surface of the crystal is cold, As if it was solid ice but still crystal. The light of Miles' Fox Fire refracts off the surface of the crystal causing odd shapes and shadows to form in the ambient light.

The walk was pleasant to the two trainers until the walls seemed to change the deeper the go into the cave; the crystals taking on a darker appearance as if they absorb the light. A high-pitched screech fills the air as a suddenly extremely cold air strike the two trainers directly.

Hakuzo is suddenly reminded of the sound Zapdos made and remembers how the legendary Pokémon was corrupted in some way. Hakuzo suddenly remembers something that Professor Oak told them after the fight with Zapdos.

"There are three legendary Pokémon. You met the first one Zapdos, named the god of thunder by many of the locals. The second one is Moltres, the god of fire. Lastly is Articuno, the god of ice. These three Pokémon are said to contain the raw power of those elements. Only a rare few have been able to see these Pokémon in person. You and Andrew being part of that group." Professor Oak explains.

"Though, what happened to Zapdos? It was as if…. Something corrupted or changed it somehow." Hakuzo asks wondering how this happened. There was one possibility but yet Hakuzo has never told Professor Oak about Thranos yet. Hakuzo has too many of his own answers to find out before he can say anything about that evil being.

"I don't know, but I will investigate into it as much as I can. I'll hope to learn more when I get a chance. If you two find anything more let me know immediately/" Professor Oak tells the two trainers before getting interrupted by one of his aids. Both trainers nod and tell the professor they will.

Hakuzo fully realizes why Professor Oak didn't want them venturing into these caves. The sudden realization strikes Hakuzo that they are in Articuno's nesting grounds. "Prepare for a very tough fight….. Articuno." Hakuzo states as he tells Miles to quickly prepare for battle.

"You're right… Combuskin I'm going to need your help in this fight." Andrew says at he quickly releases the Fire chicken from his Pokéball.

Miles lets out a growl as another sharp burst of frigid air strikes them. Hakuzo starts to shiver as another shriek is heard much louder as it approaches closer. Soon a large bird Pokémon hovers in the air flapping its wings; its feathers a dark blue and black.

With another shriek, a dark beam of Ice shoots out of Articuno's beak striking behind Hakuzo and Andrew. The pathway is blocked by more dark ice as Articuno shrieks again.

Both trainers nod at each other, Andrew issues Combuskin to use his Blaze Kick against the legendary Pokémon. Combuskin runs in and starts kicking in a flurry with his chicken like legs. Flames cover the Pokémon's feet as he continued to kick at Articuno. The Bird Pokémon easily dodges the kicks as it counters several dark ice attacks.

Hakuzo uses his mind to commands Miles to skirt around the battle and to try to get behind Articuno. He tells Miles to not attack until he has a clear shot. Miles complies trying to stealthily circumvent the battle and get a better position.

Upon seeing the idea Andrew orders Combuskin to fight harder and draw more attention from Articuno. Combuskin attempts to peck at the icy bird in addition to continue with the kicks as well. As the battle continued Combuskin started to get tired where as Articuno didn't seem to tire at all.

Miles grins as he moves into position, Combuskin keeps up his assault but his movements were slowing down. Miles crouches low and sends a telepathic message to Combuskin "_Dip low and try to pull Articuno closer to the ground, I'll do the rest."_

Combuskin nods as he drops to his back and enters into a break-dancing type of stance. As expected the Articuno swoops down and Miles leaps into the air, deafly landing on the bird's back.

Articuno shrieks out again at the added weight and pain it felt while Miles clams his maw down holding on tightly. The dark blue bird shakes violently trying to dislodge the Fox Pokémon but Miles keeps a hold through the flailing.

This time Combuskin smiled as Articuno flailed, having regained some strength the chicken like Pokémon approaches the thrashing legendarily Pokémon. Combuskin balances on one clawed foot and pulls back the other, with a well placed Blaze Kick, the strike impacts the Legendary Pokémon causing it to cartwheel back in the air. Miles lets go and lands adeptly on the ground and unleashes a stream of fire at Articuno, focusing to keep the flames going as long as possible.

A sizzling sound fills the cave as steam rises up into the air. Miles stops as soon as he notices this effect and leaps back. Lying on the ground Articuno slumped on the ground panting heavily. The lighter blue color returns to the Legendary Pokémon and the black feathers gone now.

After the fight Combuskin feathers start to glow. After a few moments and a shower of sparks, Combuskin is no longer the same and evolved into Blaziken. The Pokémon having reached it's final stage of Evolution and reaching a new plateau of power.

Miles walks over to Articuno and crouches down. Articuno lets out a squeak instead of the shrill shrieks of before. Miles nods at times as the Articuno continues to communicate with the Fox Pokémon. After a few more moments and Miles nods one more time before turning back to Hakuzo and Andrew.

"_Articuno tells me that he wishes for his last 'brother' to be saved. These gender terms I am using loosely, as these Legendary Pokémon don't have genders like most other Pokémon."_ Miles explains Articuno's request, pausing a moment before continuing. "_We saved these two already, we have to save Moltres. It nests on Mount Silver past Viridian City." _

Hakuzo nods, "Yes we do…. Even though we were heading to take on the next Gym Leader, but this is more important than getting some metal badge."

Sudden yelling catchesMiles attention. His ears turn sharply to further down the tunnel. He motions for the others to follow as he starts heading down deeper into the cave. The group arrives to a much larger room. What they found was three humans encased in the same crystalline ice as before.

"Hey! It's you guys. Could you please let us out of here?" Mole pleads to the trainers.

"And why should we expend any kindness to the likes of you three? You tried to steal our Pokémon, and not to mention all the other trouble you caused." Andrew asks the trapped trio.

"Because…. We no longer want to work for Team Rocket. We keep getting sent to dangerous places and get nothing in return. Our boss wants to gain control of all the Legendary Pokémon. We now realize that this if folly and impossible." Ana replies with tears in her eyes. "After what we experienced today we want no part of it."

Hakuzo looks on thoughtfully wondering if they are being sincere or not. He looks towards Miles. The Fox Pokémon walks up to the humans looking them directly in the eyes. Miles slowly looks from one human to the next and finally to the last one. He paces back and forth for a moment and then sits down.

"_Yes, they are being sincere. These humans have been thoroughly scared from this experience, if not traumatized by it. They won't be anymore trouble."_ Miles projects into Hakuzo's and Andrew's mind.

Hakuzo nods and walks up to the three. "If we release you, I want you three to promise us that you will return any stolen Pokémon you have and abandon Team Rocket. From this day forward choose to fight against Team Rocket and help put an end to their acts. You know some of their inner workings, you have an advantage." Hakuzo states while looking at the three waiting for a reply.

After a few long moments of silence the three trapped humans look at each other and finally nod. "We Promise." The three say in unison.

Andrew nods, "Very well. Blaziken let them out." The Pokémon replies with a squawk and kicks the crystalline ice surrounding Mole. It shatters and the human was free. The same actions were repeated for the other two trapped humans.

The three humans slink to the ground, groveling at the two trainers and their Pokémon. "Enough of that have some decency." Andrew tells the three. They stop and slowly stand up.

"You have our thanks. Maybe one day we can return the favor." Mole replies after brushing him self off.

"One day we shall see, but for now you three have your own work cut out." Hakuzo replies as he turns and starts heading back down the tunnel. Andrew follows as well then Mole, Ana and Rax follow silently as well while Hakuzo leads the way. The three arrive at the blocked path.

"How do we get past that?" Mole explained.

"Simple, Watch. Blaziken you know what to do." Andrew commands his Pokémon. Blaziken nod and Kicks fiercely at the wall. It shatters and the path is clear. Articuno stands up and then flies out of the tunnel. The former members of Team Rocket gasp out suddenly, not noticing the Legendary Pokémon until after it took flight.

Narrator: That concludes the first part of this Episode. Stay tuned for the next Episode to find out the fate of Blaine, Flint and Koga. Will the former Team Rocket member stay true to their word and fight for good? Will Hakuzo and Andrew be able to save Moltres next, abandoning their current quest for Gym Badges?


	18. Chapter 17

Legalities: This is a non-profit fanfic. All Pokémon characters are copyrighted to the prospective peoples. Since this is a rough draft, no asking to borrow content at this time.

Note: I use a dice roller for events like poisoning and freezing. If I roll high enough the status effect will land in the story.

Ver 1.0

Title: The Lost Pokémon Episodes.

By: Hakuzo NightFox

* * *

><p>Episode 17: Fighting Fire With Magma Part 2<p>

Narrator: In the last episode Mole, Anna and Rax gave up their ties to Team Rocket. Andrew and Hakuzo faced off against Articuno healing the infected Pokémon from what ever was affecting it. The two trainers continue their journey to Cinnabar Island; the seas much calmer now.

Koga dodges a blast of Dark Fire as it speeds down the narrow cave passage. Moltres shrieks out in anger unable to squeeze into the narrow tunnel. The sound reverberates shaking the walls of the tunnel as dust dislodges falling to the ground.

Blaine and Flint lean against the tunnel wall panting trying to catch their breath. Koga looks down the tunnel and shakes his head. He motions for the rest of the group to follow him back at the entrance of the caves.

"We have to fall back. We need to report this to Professor Oak and figure out a new plan." Koga explains as he leads the gym leaders out of the cave.

"What could have caused such a majestic Pokémon to turn into such a monster?" Blaine asks rhetorically as he tries to think of any possible reason why this has happened to Moltres.

The three gym leaders exit the cave as fast as they could; waiting besides the entrance while making sure Moltres doesn't attack from the sky. "We have to keep watch. If Moltres get mad we don't want it causing havoc on anyone in the area." Koga announces as he surveys the skies in search of Moltres.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye out for Moltres. If the legendary escapes then I'll do my best to confront it." Flint raises his fist into the air as he declares his intentions.

"Very well then. We will return to Professor Oak immediately." Koga replies with a nod as Blaine follows him back to Pallet town.

Andrew and Hakuzo arrive at the shore of Cinnabar Island. Lapris and Dragonair climb up on the beach while the two trainers hop down to the beach. Both trainers recall their water Pokémon. "You need a long rest after that trip Lapris. Rest for now." Hakuzo tells his Pokémon.

Cinnabar Island is a town around the base of an active volcano. The Gym is built right into the side of the Volcano and is said to have flowing magma falls and that it supplies its own power via geothermal generators.

Andrew and Hakuzo arrive at the Gym to find the doors locked. "What's going on here? No one is here." Hakuzo states looking around the Gym. Both trainers sit down on the ground for a moment deciding to go to the Pokécenter to find out more information.

Both trainers give their Pokémon over to Nurse Joy to check over. Nurse Joy returns the Pokémon to their respective owners. "Here's your Pokémon back. Everything is fine with them and they are in top shape."

Hakuzo nods, "Do you know why the Gym is closed? We just arrived from Seafoam Island and we were expecting to battle the Gym leader."

"Blaine was asked by Professor Oak to investigate Mount Silver and figure out what happened to the Pokémon named Moltres." Nurse Joy explains to the trainers.

Hakuzo takes back his Pokémon and decides he should contact Professor Oak right away. Once the connection with Professor Oak is made, Hakuzo takes no time to cut to the chase. "What's going on with Moltres? We came here to Cinnabar Island and can't take on the next Gym Leader because of Moltres."

"About that, I've asked Blaine, Koga and Flint to investigate the nest of Moltres. I haven't heard back from them yet." Professor Oak explains.

"Any idea what caused this to happen to the legendaries? We just had a run in with Articuno as well. After fighting it just like Zapdos we were able to restore the Pokémon." Hakuzo recounts the events that happened at Seafoam Island.

"That's amazing that you have faced off against two Legendary Pokémon and won." Professor Oak was about to continue on but Koga burst into the door.

"We are here to report on Moltres. The Legendary Pokémon is far too powerful for normal attacks to work against it." Koga details the situation to Oak before he notices that the Professor is talking on the phone. "Oh… Sorry for interrupting you Oak-san."

"Oh that's quite all right. I'm talking to Hakuzo here. He already has faced Articuno and Zapdos, returning both of them to their original state. I feel his help would be beneficial to you." Oak turns back to Hakuzo. "I know it's a lot to ask but can you make it back to Pallet town as soon as you can? I'll make arrangements for a boat to pick you two up immediately."

"Looks like we don't have much choice since Moltres needs to be cured as well." Hakuzo replies as Andrew nods a reply as well.

"As for battling me, that will have to wait until Moltres is dealt with. We will be waiting here for your arrival." Blaine explains while he tips his hat back a bit. "I also want to see your battling prowess first hand. I can't wait to see how well you have trained your Ninetales."

"How do you know I have a Ninetales?" Hakuzo asks the Fire Gym Leader.

Blaine chuckles, "I am the fire type master that Oak confers to in times of need. How else do you think he gave you all of that advice about raising Ninetales? I was the one that gave him all the information."

"That's not entirely true Blaine, yes you have helped but I've been doing research for many years on my own." Oak retorts back.

"You are still a young pup compared to me, lad. But we must'n keep the two trainers any longer they have arrangements to make." Oak reluctantly nods and hangs up the phone. After about an hour the arrangements have been made for the two trainer's departure.

Narrator: Hakuzo and Andrew meet up at the port of Cinnabar Island with the captain of a small fishery boat. The old fishmonger takes them aboard for the long trip to Pallet Town. After a few hours of travel the two trainers arrive back to the city of where their adventures began.

"I never thought we would have made it back to Pallet town this soon. Only two gyms stand in our way before we take on the Elite Four." Hakuzo reminisces as they walk to Professor Oak's lab.

"I know, we have been around all of Kanto in such this short time. Even now it feels like I just barely left this town." Andrew says with a sigh, feeling as if the adventure he has lived was about to reach an end.

The two trainers arrive at the research lab shortly after leaving the boat. Blaine was outside waiting for them. He extends out his hand and shakes with the two trainers. "Greetings, I am Blaine as you already know. It is a pleasure to meet you two in person after all of this time. I've heard many things about you two." Blaine explains standing stiff straight like that of a gentleman.

Hakuzo and Andrew return the shake, "Have you been able to figure out what caused these three Legendary Pokémon to become corrupted?" Hakuzo asks.

Blaine shakes his head. "Sadly no… In all my years I have not seen anything like this. We personally went to Moltres' den and found no evidence of anything. Moltres attacked us straight away and none of our attacks were able to phase it. We have no idea how to solve this."

"We were attacked by Zapdos and Articuno. Somehow we battled with them and were able to defeat them. Once they were knocked out they returned to normal. What ever is affecting them loses hold after they are defeated." Hakuzo explains to Blaine as they go inside to speak with Professor oak. After Hakuzo and Andrew relates all the events related to Zapdos and Articuno.

"I see. It seems that fighting Moltres is the only way to stop it from causing further damage. Blaine and Koga, I want you two to return back to Mount Silver with Hakuzo and Andrew. They will accompany you and at all costs you must restore Moltres back to its original state." Oak instructs everyone as he paces back and forth.

"We understand. You could say I have a bit of a score to settle with Moltres anyways." Hakuzo states leaving Oak a bit dumb-founded. Once Oak recovers he sends everyone on their way to Mount Silver.

Flint's Onyx, Sandshrew and Larion take the lead ahead of their respective trainers through the narrow mountain tunnel. Blaine, Koga and Flint follow along as well each one discussing possible plans to deal with Moltres.

"None of that will work. Normal attacks do not have the same effect on these Legendary Pokémon in its current condition. Miles is our best bet with his Flash Fire ability. He will draw the attention of Moltres while every other Pokémon focuses their attacks onto Moltres." Hakuzo explains to the group as they approach the larger cavern of where Moltres nests.

"You are not the only one with a Ninetales that has Flash Fire!" Blaine exclaims as he releases his own Ninetales. Several scars line its body including one across the muzzle.

"Wow, that Ninetales has a lot of scars." Andrew comments about Blaine's Pokémon.

"He's had a rough life before I rescued him from the wild. He was abused and abandoned by his previous trainer. I found him tied up to a tree, left out to die. I was never able to find the owner of this Ninetales or I would have given him what-for!" Blaine explains as everyone continues to walk along the caverns.

"That's a shame…I met Miles in the same way. He was being ganged up on by Rattata. I had to rush in and save him. Since then he's been by my side." Hakuzo reminisces about his past encounter.

Blaine walks along in silence for a short while before he speaks up again. "I see. We both have had special encounters with Ninetales. Each encounter is a tale of sorrow turning into joy. You very well may have the power to stop Moltres."

A rumbling shakes the tunnels suddenly. Flint stops everyone suddenly as the tunnel starts to collapse around them. Everyone ducks low as the ceiling starts to collapse. Larion and Sandslash spring into action along with Flint's Onyx.

Larion roars out and starts to glow suddenly and rapidly grows in size. It evolves into an Aggron. The large steel Pokémon holds up the collapsed tunnel creating a large enough pocket of space. Hakuzo orders Sandshrew to start digging through the rock.

The small Pokémon isn't strong enough to dig though the rocks. Flint's Onyx roars out because it's pinned under large rocks. Sandshrew furiously digs at the stones but only manages to make small rents instead.

The Ground type Pokémon keeps digging at the rocks but growls out in frustration. "Sandshrew, you're not strong enough to dig through that rock. Save your strength until we can figure out something." Hakuzo tells his Pokémon but she refuses to give up. Sandshrew growls out slashing with renewed vigor.

Sandshrew's rough skin starts to glow as it grows in size. Her back starts growing rocky spikes and become even tougher. Sandshrew emerges as a Sandslash. Without delay and the aid of a strength boost the Sandslash starts cutting through the rock as if it was mere sand.

After a few short moments Onyx is freed from the rubble. Along with the help of Sandslash, Onyx digs through the collapsed tunnel bringing trainers and Gym Leaders to a stable part of the cavern.

"Prepare yourselves. We are nearing where Moltres nests." Koga warns the group.

Hakuzo releases Pidgetto and Andrew sends out Electabuzz preparing for upcoming fight. Hakuzo orders Pidgetto to fly ahead and scout out Moltres but to keep his distance. The bird Pokémon nods and flies on ahead.

A few seconds later the cavern starts to shake again, followed by a loud shriek. "That's Moltres! It's closer than we thought." Blain exclaims out while summoning out his Ninetales. "To war!"

Everyone rushes forward and Moltres is locked into battle with Pidgetto. The smaller bird Pokémon flies around trying to avoid the blasts of Dark Fire from Moltres. Pidgetto swoops around trying to Air Slash at Moltres but only strikes the sides of the cave. The two Pokémon continue their fighting course straight into the open ravine of the mountain.

A blast of Dark Fire strike into Pidgetto knocking it to the ground and causing it to faint. Miles was the first one to catch up to the scene and locks eyes with Moltres. Miles narrows his eyes at the Legendary Pokémon. The area seems to darken around Moltres and Miles. Both Pokémon shimmer for a moment and disappear.

Hakuzo rushes forward but not a single trace of the two Pokémon remains. "What just happened?" Hakuzo exclaims out but suddenly stopping when he remembered his dream.

"_You are the one from the dreamscape." _Miles says while he continues stare down the Legendary Pokemon. Moltres doesn't reply at all to the Fox Pokémon. Moltres continues to hold its glair in the staring contest while sizing up the Ninetales. Both Pokémon are inside a seamless space of radiant color with no visible exits.

"_If that's how you want to play it then I will accommodate you."_ Miles projects out as he launches a Flamethrower attack at the fiery Pokémon. Moltres takes the full blast of the attack unflinching.

Moltres starts to draw energy around it and then flairs out its feathers. It unleashes a Dark Fire Blast at Miles; the recoil pushes the Fox Pokémon back a good distance. The fire energy didn't hurt Miles at all but the concussive blast did cause minor damage.

Ice strikes one of the walls of the cavern, spreading outwards. A few seconds later Lightening strikes the other wall of the cavern. Moments after that Zapdos and Articuno appear, flapping their wings and hovering in the air infront of Hakuzo and the rest of the group.

"_Our brother is angry and we must sooth it."_ Articuno speaks out into everyone's mind.

"_But first we must provide you with strength so you may beat our brother."_ Zapdos explains next.

The wind picks up around Articuno then swirls around Hakuzo's Pidgetto. The Pokémon is lifted gently into the air and the Pokémon starts to glow. Pidgetto is revived from being knocked out and evolves into a Pidgeot.

"_I grant to your Pidgeot the power of the Hurricane!"_ Articuno projects as the air around its self and Pidgeot. The air currents get even stronger resembling the winds near Seafoam Island. Hakuzo realizes now that it was Articuno that caused the storm.

Pidgeot rides on the currents and then suddenly flaps his wings sharply causing the air currents to increase. The wind shear increases and strikes the wall of the cavern. Pidgeot successfully learns how to use Hurricane.

"_I will now bestow Electabuzz with a new form to give it the power to stand up against our brother."_ Zapdos projects out next. The sky darkens and Lightening suddenly strikes Andrew's Electabuzz. It starts to glow and evolve, when the thunder subsides Electivire remains standing. "_Normally a large amount of condensed electricity is needed for evolution. I have granted you that power, use it wisely."_ Zapdos telepathically projects to the group.

Dark fire strikes the sides of the odd reality that Miles is trapped in. Moltres lets out a loud shriek and flies straight at Miles, using its beak as a battering ram. Miles narrowly dodges the first strike but Moltres' second attack was so fast Miles couldn't dodge it at all.

Moltres' wings slam hard into Miles sending him flying back into the walls of the reality they are in. Miles staggers to stand up. Miles closes his eyes focusing a moment.

"_Hakuzo, I need your help to escape here." _Miles tries to project outwards.

Hakuzo closes his eyes a moment. He hears Miles speak into his mind but the message is faint. "Miles needs our help somehow. He's trapped with Moltres!" Hakuzo exclaims out.

Articuno and Zapdos nod to each other. "_We will bring back our brother and your Ninetales. The effort will weaken us and we won't be able to aid you in battle._"

The two Legendary Pokémon glow as reality starts to ripple inside of the cave. With a loud crack Moltres and Miles appear back inside the cavern. Both Pokémon are taken by surprise and stop their combat.

"NO! You traitorous birds! How could you turn on me?" A Dark shadow suddenly materializes to reveal Thranos. "No matter, I still have control of Moltres!"

"This is your doing?" Hakuzo asks the villainous shadow.

"Yes, it is only the tip of the iceberg. I will soon control every legendary Pokémon and you are powerless to stop me!" Thranos yells out as Moltres suddenly becomes motionless.

Moltres closes its eye and opens them again. Its normal pupils were replaced with a bright red glow. The rest of its feathers turn from dark red to pitch black. Not an ounce of color remains.

"Now you will experience true power!" Thranos announces out as the area darkens and the sky over-head fills with dark storm clouds. Lightening builds up and Zapdos jumps to its feet. It immediately flies up into the sky and is struck with a bolt of lightening.

Zapdos is energized from the zap and charges into battle. Lightening streaks through the sky and strikes Moltres with a Thunder attack. The attack did nothing to slow down the dark Pokémon as it fiercely attacked Zapdos in response.

The two legendary Pokémon face off in the skies. Each one shrieking at the other as they bash into each other at a rapid speed. The trainers and Gym Leaders look on as the two Birds fight in the skies.

Articuno having sufficiently recovered as well joins the fray. Zapdos and Articuno both take on their sibling Legendary in combat trying to heal the damage done. Their attacks are useless against Moltres as it slaps them away with just the power of its dark wings.

A Dark Pulse of energy strikes both Articuno and Zapdos, knocking both of them to the ground. The two legendary Pokémon stagger to stand up but slump back to the ground.

"HAH! You shall now witness the destructive power of Moltres!" Thranos exclaims out triumphantly.

"How can we hope to stop Moltres even when Zapdos and Articuno can't touch him?" Andrew asks lost at what to do.

"A direct attack won't work against Moltres we need a different strategy." Koga replies while trying to come up with some sort of plan.

Flint orders Onyx to use Rock Throw at Moltres ignoring what Koga was saying and going for a full brute force attack. The rocks strike Moltres and bounce off harmlessly. The Legendary Pokémon turns its attention onto Onyx and sends a Dark Pulse at it.

Hakuzo looks towards Koga and nods. Miles bolts straight to Thranos as Koga releases Beedrill to follow as well. Miles jumps into the air and releases a Flamethrower at Thranos. A dark shield forms around Thranos deflecting away the attack. Moltres falters slightly for a moment and Koga orders Beedrill to relentlessly attack Thranos.

Andrew summons out his Tauros to add into the fray. The bull like Pokémon charges into Thranos pinning him to the wall. Moltres falters in the air once again and Hakuzo takes this time to strike. He commands Pidgeot to fly up and use Hurricane against Moltres.

The Bird Pokémon takes flight and summons gale force winds making it impossible for Moltres to stay in the air. The Legendary Pokémon takes a forced landing where Electivire is waiting for it.

Electivire releases a Shockwave and follows it closely with an Ice Punch. The attacks do very minimal damage to Moltres. Blaine's Ninetales and Flint's Onyx turn their full attention to the battle and attack Moltres with all their strength.

"_This isn't enough to stop Moltres. I have to finish this!" _Miles projects to Hakuzo as he runs at Moltres. "_Everyone focus on Thranos, I will stop Moltres!"_ Miles projects the second message to the Pokémon attacking Moltres back off.

Miles walks up to Moltres and jumps onto the Bird Pokémon. "_I know it is you from that dreamscape and I will restore you to your former self."_ At this time a Graveler emerges from the cave opening and stomps up to Moltres as well. The Graveler shimmers for a moment and Zoroark is revealed.

Zoroark forms a ball of FoxFire between his paws as Miles does the same. Both of the FoxFires strike Moltres exploding out in a shower of sparks. Thranos watches on helplessly as he struggles to reflect off the attacks of the numerous Pokémon attacking him.

"I won't let you take away Moltres from me!" Thranos yells out trying to cast off the attacks against him.

"It'stoo late Thranos; your hold is weakening already._"_ Zoroark tells Thranos in a normal voice. Zoroark approaches Thranos as the human backs away recoiling.

"No, it can't be you…. I destroyed you!" Thranos stammers out pressing against the wall.

"You only thought you did. You only saw an Illusion." Zoroark replies as he approaches. Moltres falters even more and thrashes about for a moment. Miles jumps back out of the way. The darkness starts to slowly drain away from Moltres as color starts to return.

Black smoke appears around Thranos and he disappears. Koga rushes up but the smoke dissipates and no trace of Thranos is left. "Dang, he's using ninja tactics against us!" Koga sighs out at his opponent escaping.

Miles turns his full attention back to Moltres. The color starts rapidly returning to the Legendary Pokémon. Moltres slowly stands up as its feathers start to shine once again, returning back to their normal state.

"_Thank you Miles. You have restored me to my former self as promised I will teach you a more powerful fire attack."_ Moltres projects to Miles as it starts to glow. A visible red energy swirls around Miles and envelops him. Miles eyes start to glow in response as the energy is absorbed by him. "_You now have the ability to use Fireblast as an attack now. Use it only to defend yourself."_

Miles nods. "_How did Thranos do this to you?"_ Miles asks Moltres.

"_He has powers unlike any human. He has the power to control Pokémon with just his mind. I am unable to provide anything more than that."_ Moltres states as it stands back up to its full height.

Zapdos and Articuno stand back up after regaining their lost energy. All three Legendary Pokémon takes to the skies and flies away from Mount Silver. The group of trainers and gym leaders are left trying to sort out the events that have transpired.

Hakuzo addresses Zoroark. "Aren't you Bayne's Zoroark?"

"I am" Zoroark replies.

"When did you evolve? We haven't seen Bayne in ages…" Hakuzo asks wondering what happened.

"I had to slip away and train on my own. Bayne isn't dependable for my… Mission." Zoroark replies while walking away. "We will meet again."

"Mission? What kind of mission?" Hakuzo asks but Zoroark ignores him and keeps on walking away.

"_Ignore him for now. He will be back you can be sure of that."_ Miles projects into Hakuzo's mind as he walks over and sits down besides him.

Blaine and Koga nod at each other. Blaine approaches Hakuzo and Andrew. "I'm sorry that both of you had to come all this way instead of battling in the gym." Blaine pauses for a few moments before continuing on. "I have seen both of your skills first hand and I present to both of you the Volcano badge."

"But we didn't battle you for this." Andrew replies.

"There's no need to. You two just took down a Legendary Pokémon. After seeing a battle like that I have no possible hope of defeating either one of you." Blaine responds as he gives the trainers the volcano badge. "Besides, your Ninetales far surpasses my own in all abilities. You raised it well."

Narrator: After a long battle Hakuzo and Andrew obtained the Volcano badge without challenging the Gym Leader. With the seventh badge in hand and so close to the final gym, these two trainers journey is coming that much closer to a conclusion.

Though will the two trainers be able to locate the last Gym Leader? Also will they be able to solve the mystery of Thranos?


End file.
